Primavera en París
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: Xanxus, un príncipe mafioso adolescente. Squalo, una mercancía de elevado precio en un burdel parisino que Xanxus pisa por casualidad. XS, ligero AU.
1. Capítulo 1

**Primavera en París.**

**Summary:** Xanxus, un príncipe mafioso adolescente. Squalo, una mercancía de elevado precio en un burdel parisino que Xanxus pisa por casualidad. XS, ligero AU.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno

**Notas:** Este relato se sitúa en un ligero Universo Alterno. Los Vongola existen tal y como los conocemos; sin embargo Squalo no tiene relación alguna con la mafia ni con Xanxus, además de que manejo un cambio de edades: Xanxus tiene dieciséis años y Squalo veintidós.

_Dedicado a la pequeña musa que siempre está ahí para mí y nunca deja de apoyarme en cualquier proyecto de escritor que se me venga a la mente: Sachiko, mi princesa personal ~_

* * *

Al joven Xanxus no le gustaba Francia para nada. El vecino país de su natal Italia le sabía a una mezcla folklórica de nacionalismo y pedantería gala. Le disgustaba rotundamente aquella tierra y sus amanerados habitantes que hacían presunción de su civilizadas costumbres y diplomacia, la más avanzada de Europa según ellos. ¡Y después venía la desagradable e impertinente lengua francesa! Tan hermana del italiano que Xanxus bien podía haberse ahorrado todas aquellas odiosas horas que su padre le había obligado a estudiarlo, Xanxus detestaba cómo sonaba y mucho peor cómo sonaba él hablándolo, pese a que muchas veces lo habían alabado de hacerlo muy bien.

Había decidido escapar de juerga con un puñado de ineptos con los que únicamente compartía la igualdad de edades, dieciséis o diecisiete años, cuyos padres eran colegas de negocios sucios de los Vongola. El destino elegido al azar fue París, la eterna inspiración de los artistas. Era verano, y aquel sofocante calor muy típico de la estación no podía ser peor.

¿Qué otra suerte buscarían un grupo de adolescentes italianos llenos de hormonas incontrolables y carnes deseosas de enfriarse, aún más ardientes que el mismo e inclemente sol veraniego de París, si no el Barrio Rojo de la ciudad de la luz?

_Le Quartier Pigalle_, el corredor sexual turístico más famoso de toda la legendaria ciudad. Xanxus resopló, completamente molesto, ¿acostarse con francesas?, ¡y una mierda! Era preferible haberse quedado en Italia, haberse tirado a una de las tantas sirvientas que no podían controlar la inmensa atracción sexual que sentían por él y estaban más que dispuestas a aplacar a las fieras llamas de la sexualidad adolescente que Xanxus sufría día a día, no, mejor aún, prefería utilizar su propia mano a pagar por yacer con una escandalosa y maloliente francesa, porque los desgraciados olían igual a mierda.

* * *

La panda de febriles italianos se había dispersado a lo largo de todo el corredor, alumbrado por adormecedoras luces de neón y el titilante sonido de la música proveniente de los muy diversos burdeles de la calle. Ninguno llamaba la atención del moreno quien lucía notablemente molesto debido a la insufrible pérdida de tiempo de todo aquel viaje sin sentido, a punto de llegar al final del corredor, solamente una casa de delicias llamó su atención repentinamente.

Estaba diseñada como un antiguo burdel japonés de la era Edo en Japón. Parecía una exótica joya perteneciente a un resplandeciente _Yukaku_ perdida en pleno siglo XX en la ciudad de París. La construcción, lo más semejante posible a una _machiya_ tradicional, estaba construida con resistentes maderas barnizadas primorosamente. El burdel contaba con dos niveles, al final de cada uno sobresalía un tejado típicamente nipón. En cada uno de los extremos del techo, sobresalían un par de peces dorados con las colas señalando al cielo, esculpidos del mismo material que las tejas. En el pórtico del lugar colgaban varios farolillos de papel blanco sobre los cuales estaban trazados cuidadosamente kanjis que llamaban a la abundancia.

Xanxus caminó hacia aquel burdel, único en todo aquel barrio de placer. Se plantó frente a las celosías de madera, detrás de las cuales se exhibían muchas de las delicias que se podían adquirir por unas horas o incluso una noche completa. La mayor atracción de todas ellas era que casi todas eran de procedencia oriental y vestían coloridos y ligeros yukatas con el nudo del obi hacia adelante (1).

- Mi joven señor –

Un tendero del burdel, con rasgos absolutamente franceses, notó el interés que el huraño joven había puesto en la mercancía. Xanxus no le dirigió la mirada para nada.

- Si lo desea puede entrar a refrescarse. Ahora mismo algunas de nuestras queridas niñas bailan para deleite de nuestros clientes –

Bien, tenían el interés del príncipe mafioso, pero el pelinegro se hizo de oídos sordos mientras terminaba de convencerse de que esta selección sí que le atraía. A los pocos minutos se dispuso a entrar.

- Oh, _Monsieur_, si es usted tan amable, por favor, deje cualquier clase de arma en la entrada –

- ¿Por qué debería, basura? – contestó hosco el moreno.

- Nos gusta mantener las tradiciones intactas –

Xanxus entonces recordó haber leído en algún momento de su vida la regla de oro en los antiguos burdeles de la era Edo. Incluso los samuráis se desprendían de lo que simbolizaba su alma materializada en acero. El joven desenfundó un par revólveres gemelos estratégicamente ocultos en sus ropas y los entregó mientras torcía el labio.

* * *

Los Vongola sentían una completa fascinación por lo japonés. Eso había quedado muy claro desde los tiempos de Primo Vongola, pues incluso había desposado a una hermosa japonesa y el glorioso fundador había decidido pasar sus últimos años en aquel país de enmudecedora belleza. Aquel amor por la tierra del sol naciente había sido heredado de generación en generación. Como consecuencia de esto, Xanxus hablaba fluidamente japonés, había leído muchos libros de historia nipona y al final sentía alguna clase de inclinación por aquel país oriental.

Por tal motivo, aquella noche, mientras cenaba copiosamente y bebía sake, sentado en el suelo de tatamis con su garbo característico delante de una mesa baja de bambú, el príncipe mafioso podía declararse plenamente satisfecho, y eso era un cumplido de monstruosas dimensiones para los encargados del establecimiento dada la característica volubilidad del adolescente.

Poco a poco comenzaron a presentarse distintas muchachas delante de él, quien había sido dispuesto en una estancia privada, cada una haciendo alguna clase de gracia artística para que a Xanxus le apeteciera alguna, pero todas terminaba molestando al apático Xanxus y al final terminó corriéndolas a todas en medio de gritos, blasfemias y empujones agresivos. El pelinegro sólo quería comer y beber en paz y todas esas molestas mujeres habían destruido su momento de tranquilidad.

* * *

En alguna habitación de aquel mismo peculiar burdel, un par de jóvenes gemelas orientales lloraban delante de un soberbio joven europeo y una voluptuosa mujer de sangre latina y atrayente madurez.

- Ya, ya, queridas mías. Son gajes del oficio – calmaba la mayor, las tres vestían los distintivos yukatas de vívidas formas y caprichosos colores. Las jovencitas, que recientemente habían adquirido la mayoría de edad, sufrían debido a su primer rechazo obrado por un apuesto joven moreno, pero con un carácter del demonio similar al mismo Lucifer encabritado, según ellas.

- ¡Voooi! ¿Pero quién se cree ese bastardo para tratarlas así? –

El hombre presente poseía una abrumadora belleza feroz. Su nívea piel estaba vestida con un yukata de varón color azul marino, la prenda dejaba al descubierto su bien trabajado torso y sus torneadas piernas color mármol. Lo más excitante de aquella atractiva persona era su larga, lacia y sedosa melena de tono plateado. La misma estaba completamente suelta sobre su espalda y prometía una textura espléndida al tacto.

- Mis niñas, no sólo las rechazó a ustedes, tengo entendido que a todas las que le presentaron. Es uno de esos clientes difíciles –

- ¡Es uno de esos desgraciados qué se cree jodidamente especial, el muy bastardo! Son las mierdas más grandes esa clase de imbéciles –

- ¡Squalo, por favor, no uses ese vocabulario delante de ellas! – sentenció la mujer de piel bronceada.

- ¡Baaah! –

- ¿Y ya le llevaron a algún muchacho? Probablemente tenga otros gustos, cosa no muy rara últimamente – quiso saber la amorosa latina.

- Tengo entendido que sí, señorita Lucía, ¡pero ese hombre es imposible de agradar!, no creo que ni siquiera el mismo Squalo pueda atraerle – contestó una gemela, rompiendo varias veces un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba hilar fluidamente las palabras.

- ¡HYE! – Chilló su gemela debido a tal atrevimiento.

Squalo soltó un bufido divertido y alzó una ceja con altivez. Lucía intentó desviar el tema de inmediato mientras terminaba de consolar a las primerizas.

* * *

Xanxus yacía sentado apaciblemente sobre una columna de madera. Frente a él se desplegaba un espacioso jardín típicamente japonés iluminado por los farolillos de papel de la buena suerte. Era el único presente en aquel confortador y silencioso sitio. Únicamente acompañado por el sonido que producía esporádicamente alguno de los peces dorados en el estanque sobre la superficie del agua y el rítmico sonido que producía la fuente de bambú al llenarse por completo.

Súbitamente unos firmes pasos comenzaron a aproximarse con apremio hacia aquella plácida terraza. En unos pocos segundos una esbelta figura masculina se situó a un lado de él, recargándose en la columna más próxima a Xanxus.

El moreno frunció el seño completamente fastidiado por la interrupción de su apacible soledad.

- ¿Qué clase de papanatas llega a un burdel y no se acuesta con nadie? –

Xanxus no tenía ninguna clase de intención de darle razones a aquel insoportable recién llegado que le había hablado en francés; sin embargo después de unos largos minutos de silencio le dirigió la mirada.

Era Squalo, aquel atractivo y altanero joven de salvaje belleza ataviado en un yukata masculino de color azul oscuro. Calzaba unas cómodas sandalias Zori hechas de paja de arroz. Xanxus detestó completamente no poder apartar enseguida sus escarlatas ojos de aquel intruso. No, sus instintos desearon estudiarlo rápidamente, examinando cada línea, detalle, tono y sombra de todo aquel deseable cuerpo masculino.

- ¿Me lo viene a decir alguna clase de fenómeno que tiene cabello de mujer? – resopló el pelinegro, visiblemente turbado por la impresión que le acababa de dar aquel otro hombre.

- ¡Vooooi, bastardo! ¿Quién es más fenómeno aquí, bicho impotente? –

Peligro, el tiburón pudo apreciar claramente como la vena de la sien de Xanxus comenzó a palpitar visiblemente. El príncipe mafioso tenía la frente arrugada en un gesto de completo incordio.

- ¿Quién eres tú, pedazo de basura, eres una puta de este maldito lugar? –

- ¡Voooi! No me llames puta, idiota –

- ¿Entonces si no eres una, qué eres? Luces como una, gusano –

- Soy un cortesano de alto nivel, bastardo –

Xanxus repentinamente soltó una serie de despiadadas carcajadas cargadas de auténtica diversión.

- Para mí es exactamente lo mismo, pedazo de basura, ¿qué pasa si te quiero contratar justo ahora? –

Squalo lucía completamente iracundo, el joven de mirada escarlata no dejaba de ofender su orgullo constantemente.

- Sucede, idiota, que no puedes contratarme de la nada. No estoy a tu nivel, no te alcanzaría una vida para pagar una noche conmigo, imbécil. –

Enseguida de haber escupido esto al moreno, Squalo se dio la media vuelta con gracia, haciendo que su cabello causara una ligera brisa que golpeó de lleno al adolescente mafioso. El pelilargo regresó sobre sus pasos con premura.

Xanxus levantó la tradicional copa plana de sake de la cual estaba bebiendo. Al apurarla sobre sus labios un brillo de demencia apareció sobre sus peligrosos iris color sangre.

- Inalcanzable, ¿ah? –

* * *

Xanxus se encontraba en la oficina del dueño de aquella casa del placer. El susodicho era un viejo francés que pasaba de los sesenta años, estaba casi calvo y lleno de manchas de senectud sobre toda su arrugada y marchita piel. Poseía fieros y vivarachos ojos color zafiro. Su gala y vieja persona estaba vestida con un kamishimo de tonos beiges, lo cual resultaba muy bizzarro a la vista dada su evidente procedencia completamente europea.

- ¡Señor Xanxus! ¡No tenía idea de que teníamos a un distinguido invitado el día de hoy, por favor acepte … -

- ¡Cierra la boca, imbécil! –

El adolescente había sido agasajado por el dueño desde el segundo en que el mismo reconoció al moreno como el auténtico heredero de la mafia más poderosa del planeta. El pelinegro bebía dulce Midori en un pequeño vaso transparente.

- ¡Joven Xanxus, por favor, permítame … ¡

- Ya te he dicho lo que deseo, escoria, deja de colmarme la paciencia con tus alaridos –

El galo calvo comenzó a tronarse los dedos de impaciencia.

- Señor, Xanxus, compréndame. Entiendo que haya podido quedar abrumado por la belleza de Squalo, pero él es una mercancía muy peculiar y solicitada. Hoy mismo él va a recibir a una señora de gran peso en la diplomacia de Francia y… -

- Si esta noche ese gusano pelilargo no me atiende a mí me voy a encargar personalmente de que esta casa de putas se pudra en unas cuantas semanas y que de sus cenizas no quede más que fango y sangre –

A pesar de que el viejo cuadriplicaba la edad del adolescente, el dueño quedó petrificado al escuchar tan helada y seria amenaza. Comenzó a sudar frío copiosamente y su garganta se resecó aún más de lo que ya era normalmente. El dinosaurio galo comenzó a lamerse los labios con desasosiego sin atreverse a mirar aquellos ojos de asesino auténtico.

- Los Vongola… - comenzó inseguro. – Ayudaron a que esta casa de placer se erigiera hace muchos años y aún sus inversiones sostienen estos muros. – luego, su vetusta mirada alcanzó la del menor. – Será un placer complacer plenamente al heredero del linaje al que tanto le deben los cimientos de este establecimiento. –

* * *

_(1) Durante la era Edo, la prostitución era legal en Japón y su ejercicio estaba confinado a los distritos designados para dicha práctica. Las prostitutas debían utilizar el nudo/moño del obi hacia adelante como signo de su oficio._

_(2) Kamishimo: Conjunto tradicionalmente usado por samuráis y cortesanos durante la era Edo de Japón. Consiste en un una especie de Kimono masculino, hakama (pantalones), y una chaqueta sin mangas con hombreras exageradas llamada Kataginu._

Últimamente recibí el apoyo de varios lectores míos en esta página, así que me animé a publicar este relato corto que ya tenía dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo. La historia será presentada en un total de cinco capítulos de estructura sencilla.

¡Gracias por leer! Y a un autor nunca le viene mal un review que contenga su más sincera opinión del relato en cuestión.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Primavera en París.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Summary:** Xanxus, un príncipe mafioso adolescente. Squalo, una mercancía de elevado precio en un burdel parisino que Xanxus pisa por casualidad. XS, ligero AU.

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno

**Notas:** Este relato se sitúa en un ligero Universo Alterno. Los Vongola existen tal y como los conocemos; sin embargo Squalo no tiene relación alguna con la mafia ni con Xanxus, además de que manejo un cambio de edades: Xanxus tiene dieciséis años y Squalo veintidós.

_Este segundo capítulo no hubiera sido posible sin la intervención de mi Beta-Reader, Darka. Un profundo agradecimiento para ella, quien siempre está dispuesta a verificar, revisar y ahondar en detalles para que estos escritos salgan a la luz pública debidamente._

* * *

Squalo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una esquina de alguna espaciosa estancia del establecimiento, se encontraba interesado en el relato de aquel novedoso cliente del burdel, aunque en realidad su atención no estuviera puesta del todo en las aventuras del susodicho que tenía en suspenso a todas las tiernas primerizas que yacían sentadas alrededor del viajero. Habían trascurrido más de cuarenta y cinco minutos desde el momento en que dejó a aquel despreciable sujeto en el jardín trasero de la _machiya_. El pelilargo se encontraba lleno de sensaciones opuestas después de aquel primer encuentro con el moreno. Definitivamente lo odiaba, detestaba su actitud altanera y autoritaria, el tiburón no pudo soportar que se creyera su dueño automáticamente sólo de existir y estar respirando a un lado de él; sin embargo, lo que absolutamente Squalo no podía tolerar era no ser capaz de dejar de pensar en el pelinegro, aunque sólo fuera para blasfemar en contra de él mentalmente. ¡Y una mierda! Seguramente no lo volvería a ver en toda su asquerosa existencia, pues aquel bastardo tenía un ligero acento italiano, un turista que no volvería a pisar aquel burdel en toda su vida.

- ¡Squalo! – una joven de dulce tez nívea que apenas unos meses atrás había cumplido los dieciocho años se acercó a Squalo, pues la susodicha sentía una irresistible atracción hacia él como muchas de las trabajadoras de aquella casa. – ¿Qué sucede? –

El tiburón fue turbado de sus reflexiones mentales, así que mostró una expresión hosca a la jovencita de cabello castaño atado sobriamente en un peinado alto.

- ¡Voi!, ¿qué te pasa? –

- Yo, lo lamento mucho, señor Squalo, yo sólo – los ojos verdes de la muchacha se encogieron de terror, el tiburón era naturalmente intimidante si no controlaba sus propias expresiones. – Parece muy preocupado y _Monsieur Arnaud_ acaba de mencionar algo acerca de unos bravos e invencibles espadachines en el norte de Irlanda y usted no pareció reaccionar con esto –

- ¿Espadachines? –

Aquella justificación que incluía ESA palabra junto con el adjetivo invencible logró que el pelilargo tocara realidad y cayera en cuenta de sus bruscas maneras injustificadas en contra de la dama.

- ¡Voi, Aurélie! No tienes que preocuparte por mí, o tu cliente se esfumará si sigues distraída conmigo –

Súbitamente la puerta corrediza de la habitación se deslizó con apremio, detrás de ella apareció el escultural cuerpo de Lucía, la efervescente y madura latina de larga melena negra que competía en hermosura con la del tiburón.

- Squalo, hora de trabajar, querido –

* * *

El pelilargo caminaba hacia la lujosa estancia donde habitualmente atendía a sus clientes. Llevaba una expresión de total contrariedad tatuada en su atractivo rostro. Su jefe, Monsieur _Leblanc_, lo había citado hacía unos minutos en su oficina. Aquella noche hubo un cambio súbito de planes, ya no atendería a la siempre insaciable Madame _Granville, _no,esta vez atendería a un invitado de importancia estratosférica. El viejo decrépito le había ordenado terminantemente complacer en lo más mínimo a dicha personalidad, el establecimiento le ofrecería todas las facilidades para cumplir cualquier clase de capricho que exigiera el famoso pequeño rey y, lo más importante, Squalo debía de hacer un total y maestral uso de sus famosas habilidades cortesanas para mantenerlo contento.

- ¡Voi, no estoy de humor para atender a alguna clase de pequeña mierdecilla que se crea el dios del universo encarnado! – murmuró malhumorado.

A pocos metros de la conocida habitación, el pelilargo suspiró hondamente y cambió su expresión a una totalmente neutral. Antes de entrar a la estancia, se arrodilló apropiadamente y enseguida deslizó la puerta corrediza.

- _Bonne Nuit, Monsieur_ –

- Primero que nada, saco de basura, te prohíbo que hables en francés en mi presencia –

Las palabras se deslizaron con un distinguido e hipnotizante italiano sureño. Aquel delicioso sonido que producía Xanxus al hablar en su lengua natal era terciopelo acústico.

Los ojos color acero del tiburón se clavaron como dagas envenenadas sobre el príncipe mafioso quien lo miraba con placentero desdén desde su afable posición, sentado en el suelo rodeado por cómodos, y suaves cojines de seda de todos los tamaños.

El cuerpo de Squalo se paralizó por completo, era furia e impotencia lo que provocó que sus músculos se tensaran a tal grado sin dejar de mirar a su novedoso cliente como si quisiera desintegrarlo con la mirada.

* * *

El pelilargo se encontraba pulcramente arrodillado frente a la mesa de bambú rectangular en la estancia de lujo de la casa de delicias.

- Más sake, basura –

Squalo tomó la delicada jarra de porcelana que contenía aquella bebida embriagante y sirvió con sumo garbo en la copa del príncipe mafioso.

- Ahora mírame, gusano –

El tiburón dirigió su plateada mirada hacia el moreno. La expresión de Squalo estaba llena de neutralidad, no había ni un ápice de expresión en su rostro, ni en sus ojos y mucho menos en su lenguaje corporal. El cortesano era un experto en eliminar sus emociones y, al parecer, esto agradaba infinitamente a Xanxus, quien sonrió de lado.

- ¿Dónde lo vamos a hacer, insecto? – interrogó con un brillo de malicia danzando en su mirada color sangre.

- Cualquier lugar da igual – soltó con franqueza la indiferente voz varonil del pelilargo hablando pulcramente en su primorosa lengua materna, el italiano.

La estancia contaba con una sala de estar, donde ahora mismo Xanxus bebía sake, además de otra habitación contigua donde había un apropiado futón para la actividad productiva del establecimiento. Tenían a su disposición también varios sillones de amplias y acolchadas dimensiones, así como afelpadas zonas tapizadas con mullidos cojines color crema.

- Entonces, empieza de una vez aquí mismo y veamos que tan inalcanzable resultas ser, escoria –

* * *

Xanxus nunca lo había hecho con otro hombre. A decir, la sola idea le molestaba. Sus compañeros de género le parecían infinitamente desagradables a la vista, muy lejos de ser apetecibles. Algunas mujeres, por otra parte, resultaban deseables con sus incitantes cuerpos curvilíneos, sus jugosos labios de provocadores tonos rosados o rojos, la textura angelical de sus tersas pieles de diversos tonos y colores y, la mejor parte, aquella ígnea y gloriosa sensación que producía estar dentro de ellas durante el sexo. Muy a pesar de todas estas delicias, Xanxus detestaba que todas las mujeres fueran tan escandalosas e insoportables. Siempre buscando explicaciones para el más mínimo detalle y tan propensas a deshacerse a cualquier mínima provocación. La mayoría de las hembras eran seres frágiles, educadas con un sinfín de barreras sociales que las ataban a eternos sentimentalismos inservibles.

"_¿Te ha gustado?, ¡Eres un animal!, ¿Te quedarás conmigo siempre?, ¡Sólo me has utilizado!, ¿Por qué no volviste?, ¡Lo único que te interesa es el sexo!, ¿No significó nada para ti?, ¿Me amas? "_

Repentinamente, en medio de sus reflexiones mentales, el príncipe mafioso echó la cabeza para atrás, un escalofriante latigazo de placer recorrió toda su espina dorsal hasta erizar los vellos de su nuca, haciéndolo suspirar suavemente. En venganza, totalmente contrariado por no poder controlar sus propias sensaciones corporales, tomó la melena de Squalo y tiró de ella con fuerza.

La cabeza del tiburón se hallaba a la altura de su abdomen, el pelilargo masajeaba incitantemente el borde del ombligo del moreno con la yema de sus dedos, su cálido aliento se encontraba muy cerca de esta zona tan erógena.

Squalo era un artista, había desprendido únicamente al menor de su camisa negra por partes, dedicándose a excitar el apático cuerpo del pelinegro con lenta eficacia. El pelilargo sabía perfectamente dónde y cómo acariciar con su aliento, con las yemas de sus dedos, o bien, con la lengua o los dientes, este último recurso apenas utilizado. El cuello, la clavícula, las axilas, los firmes pectorales, las bien trazadas líneas del ejercitado abdomen adolescente, el ombligo y toda la curva de la columna, la cual el tiburón había rozado de una manera tan estremecedora con sus uñas que el miembro de Xanxus se había puesto erecto al instante.

El príncipe mafioso controlaba su respiración imperiosamente. Luchaba afanosamente por no comenzar a jadear mientras las primeras gotas de sudor comenzaban a transpirar por los poros de su bronceada dermis

Xanxus tenía la urgencia de que aquel maldito gusano atendiera cuanto antes a la bestia que había despertado debajo de sus pantalones. El moreno aún poseía la temperatura sexual de un febril adolescente y contaba con poco tiempo de tolerancia para los previos juegos sexuales.

- Oi, basura – Xanxus volvió a tirar de aquel espectacular cabello. – Usa esa boca tuya para algo más grande. – ordenó entre gruñidos.

Enseguida, Squalo bajó hasta llegar al borde del pantalón del moreno, desabrochándolo y bajando la cremallera con paciencia. Al delizar los calzoncillos grises del adolescente, se detuvo a juguetear con el azabache vello púbico que comenzaba a formarse camino finamente desde el ombligo hasta hacerse abundante justo arriba de la zona más arriesgada de toda su humanidad.

Era insoportable, absolutamente inaceptable la manera en que las manos y la boca de Squalo se movían a lo largo de toda su zona púbica. Jugueteando con su vello, apenas y tocando su sensible y encendido aparato reproductivo. Xanxus sólo atinaba a lanzar gruñidos en lugar de suspiros o gemidos, ¡qué indignante era sentir en el centro de sus vísceras cómo alguna clase de incómodas explosiones estallaban burbujeantemente mientras Squalo lo estimulaba paulatinamente más y más!

Casi instantáneamente de sentir la abrasadora lengua del tiburón presionando contra su palpitante glande, el mafioso sintió desfallecer y lo detuvo empujándolo bruscamente de una patada.

- ¡V-voooi! –

El tiburón se sorprendió a sí mismo de haber reaccionado de esa forma, tan poco neutral y tan llena de él mismo. Realmente estaba absorto en la tarea de complacer a su cliente; sin embargo sus sentidos y su mente estaban fascinados con el tacto y la temperatura de aquel cuerpo tan joven y codiciado. El pelilargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo de ejercer su oficio, había tomado consciencia propia mientras ejercía sus labores. No dejaba de fascinarse inconscientemente con aquel hombre y, sobretodo, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué aquel bastardo había requerido servicio de putas habiendo podido conseguir compañeros sexuales sólo de señalar con el dedo al afortunado objeto de sus deseos.

- En realidad, me da mucho asco el sexo anal, gusano –

Squalo, aún en el suelo, recuperándose de los debates mentales que lo llenaban de contrariedad, observó cómo Xanxus se colocaba un condón con experta maestría, luego utilizó uno de los lubricantes disponibles que había tomado de la cesta de bienvenida –llena de condones, lubricantes, aceites y mieles - sobre su propia erección enfundada en látex.

- ¿¡Cómo mierda pretenden que meta una de las coas más importantes para un hombre en el mismo lugar que se usa para defecar, maldita escoria? –

- ¡Voooi! ¿A qué le tienes miedo, bastardo? –

- Supongo que sabes perfectamente que es el sexo femoral (1) como la puta que eres. Ahora ponte en cuatro patas y aprieta debidamente las piernas, gusano –

* * *

Desconsiderado y brutal. Totalmente sádico, Xanxus disfrutaba plenamente del dolor y humillación que pudiera administrarle al pelilargo mientras conseguía placer con aquel delgado cuerpo. Lo mataba de agitación el pensar que tenía el control absoluto de aquel endemoniado hombre desbordante de orgullo y soberbia a quien no había desvestido del todo, únicamente le arrancó el molesto _fundoshi_ (2) debajo de la yukata.

Sin molestarse en llevarlo hacia los mullidos cojines o el futón, Xanxus lo tenía en cuatro pies contra la madera de los tatamis. Utilizando aquella sedosa melena plateada como rienda. El príncipe mafioso frotaba su miembro contra los muslos apretados del pelilargo, imitando totalmente una penetración en forma. Aquellos musculosos muslos, cuya piel resultó infinitamente suave al tacto, abrazaban de una manera delirante su ávida hombría, el lubricante permitía que se deslizara impíamente, consiguiendo una fricción enloquecedora que jamás había experimentado en toda su existencia.

Squalo se estaba mordiendo los labios con crueldad, a punto de hacerlos sangrar. Las manos que tenía clavadas en el piso se habían convertido en puños y sus propias uñas se enterraban encarnizadamente en sus palmas. No comprendía porque le excitaba personalmente toda aquella situación. Normalmente dejaría que su cuerpo se llevara naturalmente bajo el tacto de su cliente, anulando totalmente su propia consciencia en el acto; sin embargo con Xanxus todas las leyes del tiburón habían sido destrozadas. Squalo estaba excitado, sentía placer personal por la manera en que Xanxus lo había tratado desde el principio, le gustaba el moreno, quería que el mafioso sintiera ciego deseo por él, quería volver loco de gozo a aquel bastardo, quería que el moreno lo dejara muerto de éxtasis, quería tener sexo con Xanxus.

Casi simultáneamente de aquella confesión mental, Squalo comenzó a jadear. El moreno encontró la manera de frotar los testículos del tiburón con su propia erección. ¡Alucinante! Nunca nadie en toda su larga lista de noches sin descanso había estimulado el punto más sensible de toda su existencia de esa forma. El mafioso casi desfallece por la contracción muscular que aquellos fuertes muslos le proporcionaron debido a la descarada caricia. Entonces Xanxus se dedicó a torturar al tiburón de esta manera hasta hallar el ángulo más sensible, cuyos espasmos musculares resultantes culminaron en el escandaloso clímax del moreno quien no fue capaz de reprimir un profundo y grave gemido orgásmico.

Squalo se recostó silenciosamente sobre el suelo, ya no tan frío, controlando su respiración con vehemencia, a decir verdad el tiburón aún no había terminado. A pesar de haber conseguido una formidable y palpitante rigidez en su hombría.

Xanxus no perdió mucho tiempo. Se sentó en el suelo y levantó al pelilargo con apremio, enterró sus dedos en la suave melena que nacía en la nuca del cortesano y lo besó.

Era un beso exasperado, sin perder el hechizo de exquisitez que habían llevado durante todo el acto. Las electrizantes caricias iniciales encendieron sensaciones en el interior de ambos nunca antes obtenidas con otras personas, esta estimulante corriente los obligó a aumentar la intensidad del beso con rapidez, convirtiéndolo en una experiencia húmeda y caliente entre sus bocas deseosas de abrazarse.

Al cabo de largos minutos del placer de besarse por primera vez, Xanxus acomodó a Squalo en su regazo, sentándolo a horcajadas sobre él, frente a frente. Su objetivo era masturbar al tiburón para que se derramara apropiadamente, sin embargo, también se encargó de hacerlo al mismo tiempo con su propio miembro, que aún estaba despierto y encerrado en su prisión de látex. El pelilargo entonces tomó el falo del mafioso y lo desprendió de la protección, haciendo que ambas erecciones se abrazaran desnudas, provocando impropios jadeos de parte de ambos hombres.

- O-oi, maldita basura, ¿qué hiciste, escoria? –

- De todos modos no me la vas a meter, importa una mierda si te pones condón o no –

La sonrisa de Squalo era totalmente libidinosa y el brillo ardoroso en sus ojos plateados excitó infinitamente al ávido moreno.

* * *

Al cabo de tres o cuatro horas de que Squalo entrara a la estancia de lujo, Xanxus salió de aquellas habitaciones.

Sobre el suelo, sobre los cojines, en todos los sillones disponibles y finalmente en el futón, ambos italianos habían experimentado una cantidad gigantesca de posiciones del sexo intercrural y, por supuesto, muchas otras delicias que sus cuerpos desearon probar.

Squalo permaneció tendido, completamente exhausto, sobre el confortante y terso futón. No era capaz de dar o recibir nada más por aquella noche, estaba rendido. Xanxus, a un lado de él, tomó una rápida siesta de diez minutos, después buscó al tiburón con la mirada y ambos se contemplaron por unos momentos sin decir absolutamente nada. Luego, sin emitir ni una sola palabra, el cuerpo desnudo del príncipe mafioso se puso de pie, salió a la salita a buscar su ropa para vestirse nuevamente y se marchó.

El pelilargo siguió su ejemplo no mucho después y cuando miró el billete de quinientos Euros con su característico color lila como propina, a causa de una inexplicable razón, Squalo no pudo soportar la degradante sensación de que su estómago pareció desaparecer automáticamente dentro de sus entrañas y el vacío que había dejado aquel órgano vital era imposible de soportar.

* * *

_(1) Sexo Intercrural: También conocido como sexo interfemoral o femoral. Es un método de mantener relaciones sexuales sin que exista penetración alguna. Consiste en que la parte activa coloque el pene entre los muslos de su compañero/compañera y se frote entre ellos para conseguir una fricción placentera, se utiliza lubricante frecuentemente. Se sabe que esta práctica está documentada desde las épocas de la antigua Grecia._

_(2) Fundoshi: Es la ropa interior tradicional japonesa hecha de una tira gruesa de algodón que se anuda al cuerpo, adquiriendo una forma específica que normalmente deja las nalgas al descubierto. _

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores que me apoyaron en el primer capítulo de este humilde relato, animándome con sus reviews, sus mensajes privados o por medio de las redes sociales! Ojalá y esta historia continúe siendo de su agrado y no dejen de enviarme sus aportaciones, por favor, aprecio todas y cada una de ellas! :'D


	3. Capítulo 3

**Primavera en París.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**Summary:** Xanxus, un príncipe mafioso adolescente. Squalo, una mercancía de elevado precio en un burdel parisino que Xanxus pisa por casualidad. XS, ligero AU.

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno

**Notas:** Este relato se sitúa en un ligero Universo Alterno. Los Vongola existen tal y como los conocemos; sin embargo Squalo no tiene relación alguna con la mafia ni con Xanxus, además de que manejo un cambio de edades: Xanxus tiene dieciséis años y Squalo veintidós.

* * *

A las cinco de la mañana el burdel cerraba sus servicios por completo, sin excepción alguna. En el momento justo en que el segundero daba pie al inicio de las cinco horas, todos los trabajadores del establecimiento se trasladaban al edificio contiguo a través de una gran puerta dentro de la _machiya_. Esa construcción aledaña se encontraba equipada como un gigantesco y espléndido baño mixto, tapizado por completo de lozas blanca y negras, estaba siempre limpio y en perfectas condiciones de funcionamiento para recibir a los agotados cortesanos y cortesanas.

Había decenas de regaderas y tinas muy espaciosas con agua lista casi hirviente; también existía un acogedor sauna y, por supuesto, vestidores en el piso superior con casilleros personalizados. A este maravilloso baño acudían las atracciones del burdel antes y después de la jornada laboral.

- ¡Squalo! – gritó Lucía justo en el momento en que encontró al tiburón, habiéndolo buscado por todo el lugar.

El pelilargo caminaba contra corriente, ya había salido completamente bañado y limpio de la zona se aseo. Vestía casualmente, ¡qué sensación tan diferente infundía!, en contraste con la apetitosa perla exótica que aparentaba ser todas las noches dentro del burdel. El joven de mirada plateada estaba ataviado con un pantalón de mezclilla gris, playera negra de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, botas militares igualmente azabaches y, para rematar, llevaba la larguísima melena pulcramente recogida en una coleta. Squalo no dejaba de lucir irresistiblemente atractivo y soberbio a pesar del tremendo cambio, por supuesto.

- ¡Voi! ¿Qué es lo quieres Lucía? – respondió arisco el susodicho esquivando a todos sus colegas para poder encontrarse por completo con la mujer.

- ¡Monsieur _Leblanc _quiere verte ahora mismo! –

* * *

La oficina del dueño estaba inundada con la profunda y emotiva voz de Edith Piaf. El viejo calvo se servía pacientemente alguna clase de licor antes de atender a su empleado, habiendo pausado antes las cuentas que hacía presuroso en un grueso y gigantesco cuaderno de contabilidad.

- ¡Voooi! Muero de hambre, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –

Ante tal impetuosidad por parte de su asalariado, el anciano no hizo más que sonreír de lado, conocía perfectamente el mal carácter de una de las adquisiciones más preciadas del lugar.

- ¿Cómo trataste a Xanxus? –

- Con la misma efectividad que a cualquiera, ¡vooooi!, ¿Quién crees que soy? -

- Bien, eso es todo, puedes ir a desayunar. _Au Revoir_ –

Y el viejo volvió a la administración.

Squalo se puso de pie y, disponiéndose a salir enseguida, caminó con apremio, pero repentinamente, justo antes de cerrar la puerta, regresó un par de pasos atrás y demandó una sola respuesta.

- ¡Vooooi, viejo!, ¿Acaso se quejó de mí el muy bastardo? –

El dueño se quedó con los labios abiertos y el vaso de licor a medio camino de su boca. La ceja izquierda arqueada delataba su total sorpresa ante la curiosidad del tiburón, nunca antes vista, respecto a un cliente.

- No, sólo pagó y se marchó sin despegar los labios de la boca –

- _Leblanc_, no te atrevas a pagarme ni un solo centavo de los honorarios de esta noche, ¿Me escuchaste bien? ¡Anótalo en ese anticuado cuaderno de cuentas tuyo: ¡QUÉDATE CON TODO! –

La puerta se azotó al siguiente segundo.

* * *

Squalo tenía un bonito y pequeño apartamento a las afueras de París, más específicamente en el tranquilo _Val-de-Marne, _un departamento perteneciente a la zona conurbada de la capital francesa.

Todos los días al salir del trabajo muy temprano en la mañana, el pelilargo frecuentaba el mismo café, un establecimiento puntual y madrugador debido a que recibía a muchísimos obreros que terminaban su jornada laboral nocturna y que llegaban hambrientos al lugar. Los desayunos eran deliciosos y de precios accesibles. Además, por una pequeña cuota extra podías repetir.

Al terminar sus alimentos, el pelilargo caminaba hacia el metro parisino que fácilmente lo llevaba a casa con ayuda de algunos transbordes y una caminata de veinte minutos.

Aproximadamente llegaba a las 7:00 de la mañana, inmediatamente se tiraba sobre su cómodo y siempre mullido colchón matrimonial, se arrancaba los zapatos con apremio y dormía largamente, pocas veces alcanzaba a ponerse un pijama.

* * *

El tiburón fue turbado de su sueño debido al insistente llamado del timbre de la puerta. Soñoliento y de malhumor, el joven de ojos plateados se giró ligeramente sobre el colchón y echó una mirada al reloj que yacía sobre su mesita de noche de madera rústica, eran las 15:00 horas, había dormido más de la cuenta.

Tomándose su tiempo, Squalo se levantó soltando algunos bostezos en el proceso. Aún estirándose, salió de su habitación y abrió la puerta principal.

- ¡Squalo! –

La tenaz visitante exclamó el nombre del cortesano con alegría, totalmente congratulada de haber conseguido una audiencia con el pelilargo.

- ¡Voooi, Sophie, qué es lo que quieres! –

Aquella muchacha era la vecina del apartamento de enfrente. Sophie era una adorable francesa de veintiún años de edad, su rostro pecoso era angelical, casi infantil. Poseía largos caireles rubios y ojos verdes y almendrados. La rubia vivía con su pareja, una hembra alfa española, pero ella trabajaba hasta la tarde.

- Preparé _Riz au Lait _y me ha sobrado bastante. Te traje un poco, Squalo –

La muchacha levantó sonriente un muy pequeño refractario que contenía el delicioso postre. El pelilargo suspiró y lo tomó sin agradecer. Muchas veces había rechazado los pequeños y frecuentes regalos comestibles que le llevaba Sophie, dicha negatoria siempre terminaba en alguna clase de situación perjudicial para él, así que decidió dejar de molestarse en reñir.

Súbitamente, el rostro de Squalo se iluminó debido a una oportuna idea.

- Espera aquí –

A los pocos segundos, el pelilargo regresó a la entrada, tomó el brazo de la chica, la obligó a extender la mano y sobre la palma le colocó el billete de quinientos Euros que Xanxus le había dejado como propina.

- ¡Oh, Squalo, querido! Es un juguete muy bonito, parece real –

- Es real –

- _Oh, mon Dieu!_ Tómalo tú, querido, lo perderé –

- Quédatelo, –

- _Oh, non, non!_ ¡No puedo, es demasiado dinero! –

- ¡Vooooi! Entonces gánatelo, lavarás mi ropa por dos semanas –

Y el tiburón le cerró la puerta en las narices con tal fuerza que provocó que la rubia pecosa se tambaleara y terminara por caer al suelo sobre sus asentaderas.

* * *

El ocaso comenzaba a caer sobre la siempre codiciada ciudad de las luces. La cálida luz anaranjada del atardecer parisino bañaba los rincones de la metrópoli primorosamente, acompañada con un fresco viento que mecía afablemente los follajes de los árboles y los sombreros de los agotados turistas.

Dentro de un respetable gimnasio en algún punto de París, varias disciplinas eran ejecutadas diestramente. Una de ellas era el kendo japonés, un practicante especialmente feroz no perdonaba a ninguno de sus adversarios de entrenamiento.

- Hoy Squalo viene especialmente de mal humor – se escuchó murmurar a uno de los practicantes del camino de la espada.

- ¡Vooooooooi! ¡Qué vengan más! ¡Si uno solo no puede vencerme, qué vengan dos, tres, todos los que quieran al mismo tiempo, bastardos débiles! –

Los movimientos del tiburón durante la práctica del kendo eran los de un auténtico asesino, si no fuera porque todos vestían la armadura de entrenamiento, ya hubieran recibido severas heridas a pesar de estar siendo atacados por una espada de bambú.

- Siempre es lo mismo con él – susurró venenosamente otro envidioso alumno. – Nunca dura demasiado. Esgrima, artes marciales, florete medieval, gimnasia o natación. Es un exagerado, se lo toma demasiado en serio –

* * *

La rutina pareció regresar completamente a la vida de Squalo. Aquel episodio que había durado unas cuantas horas tenía que pasar al olvido muy pronto. Xanxus era el único en la historia de su existencia que lo había sacado de sus cabales con la misma facilidad y naturalidad como el acto de respirar, ¡Mierda!, mucho mejor si no volvía a ver a ese bastardo adolescente nunca más.

A las diez de la noche el tiburón llegó al trabajo y cumplió con su jornada nocturna sin ningún desperfecto. Después transcurrió otro monótono día perfectamente normal en su aburrida rutina, también el siguiente fue totalmente ordinario.

* * *

Tres noches después de haber pisado el burdel por primera vez, Xanxus reapareció, pero esta vez se dirigió directamente a la oficina del decrépito viejo Leblanc.

El viejo dueño del exótico burdel fue incapaz de ocultar por completo la mortificación que le causó el encontrarse con aquel caprichoso príncipe de la mafia nuevamente en su oficina.

- _Monsieur Xanxus_, ¡Qué honor tenerlo de vuelta! –

El hombre calvo se apresuró a salir detrás de su escritorio, hacerle un gesto reverencial al pelinegro, ofrecerle asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones de piel frente a él y, finalmente, ir a tomar alguno de sus mejores licores para deleitar al heredero de la mafia más poderosa del mundo.

- ¡Y una mierda, Leblanc, deja esos estúpidos formalismos! Sabes lo que quiero –

- Mi joven señor, esta casa de delicias está abierta para usted. Por favor, no demore en probarlo todo –

- No te atrevas a colmarme la paciencia, maldito insecto. Lo quiero otra vez sin falta –

El anciano no se inmutó por el brusco tono del moreno, continuó su labor de servir los licores y entregarle uno al pelinegro.

- Sé que Squalo puede ser una exquisitez peculiar. Conozco perfectamente la sensación de insatisfacción parcial que puede dejar, es parte de su encanto. El orgullo de un hombre que haya probado sus delicias cortesanas lo obliga a querer regresar para demostrarle que esta vez puede hacerlo subyugarse totalmente ante su virilidad –

- ¿Qué es lo que balbuceas, escoria? –

El calvo hombre mayor carraspeó y dio un largo sorbo a su licor del 43.

- No importa la veces que contrate a Squalo, _Monsieur Xanxus, _él nunca se va a sublevar ante usted, lleva años en esta casa sin redimirse ni ante al más habilidoso de sus clientes –

Ahora fue Xanxus el que desquitó su contrariedad con el fuerte licor. Después de casi vaciar por completo su copa de un largo trago, arqueó una ceja y con actitud analítica respondió.

- Voy a recorrer esta casa de putas y si algo me complace, me lo quedaré toda la noche –

* * *

Xanxus anduvo por todo el burdel en busca de algo que pudiera agradar a su vista. Por supuesto, no pudo encontrarse con Squalo debido a que el cortesano estaba muy ocupado atendiendo toda su agenda que se había visto notablemente afectada por la noche completa que le dedicó al mafioso.

El atractivo pelinegro se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de una suculenta cena personalizada, después pasó largos momentos de relajación en el jardín trasero de la _machiya_ y, finalmente, eligió a una chica.

A pesar de su corta edad, Xanxus mostraba dotes de ser un mafioso experto. Una regla de oro dentro del mundo de los negocios sucios era que una mujer siempre revelaba cualquier clase de información después de que fuera atendida debidamente en la cama, sobretodo las prostitutas.

El moreno eligió a una chiquilla de nombre Aurélie –tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabellera castaña y muslos débiles aún –, al final de la sesión de dos horas, la joven estaba abrumada por la maestría y el vigor que Xanxus demostró al tomarla. Luego, el moreno comenzó a acariciarla mientras ella descansaba sobre su fuerte y cálido pecho. Entonces el cuestionario no tardó en llegar. Hizo parecer que el abordar el tema de Squalo luciera como una coincidencia, paulatinamente vinieron preguntas más específicas.

- Squalo llegó hace cuatro años al burdel, según me han contado. Nunca ha sido fácil lidiar con su carácter, ni siquiera para el mismo _Monsieur Leblanc_ quien es muy estricto con todos nosotros –

- ¿Y por qué Leblanc no lo echó a la calle? –

- Obviamente la belleza de Squalo es demasiado incitante para la mayoría de la gente. Además atiende por igual a mujeres y hombres, carece de restricciones a la hora de complacer a los clientes. Es un espléndido trabajador en realidad –

- Leblanc me dijo que él nunca se redimía ante ningún cliente –

- ¡Oh no! ¡NUNCA! Squalo podrá satisfacer cualquier apetito sexual que exijas que cumpla, ¡Pero jamás esperes que muestre signo alguno de satisfacción! Algunos lo llaman la máquina sexual perfecta. Hay clientes que han perdido fortunas contratándolo consecutivamente sólo para intentar lograr que él se redima en sus brazos –

Xanxus soltó una carcajada déspota y luego besó profundamente a Aurélie, no quería que la muchacha se enfriara y perdiera el interés en revelarle información.

- ¿Y qué mierda se supone que significa eso? ¿Nunca se corre o qué?

- ¡Claro que sí! Su cuerpo responde con naturalidad. Es difícil de explicar en realidad. –

Al cabo de unos minutos más, el moreno fue capaz de conocer dónde se encontraba el pelilargo en esos momentos y a quién atendía. Sin delicadeza ni caballerosidad, el príncipe mafioso dejó a la servidora sexual sola en la cama y dejó un austero billete de veinte euros como propina.

* * *

Ser un vouyersita en un burdel no representaba mayor dificultad, sólo había que conocer la rendija adecuada para hacerlo. Xanxus, por supuesto, consiguió la localización del espacio en que podía contemplar discretamente a Squalo y a su cliente en turno.

El afortunado consumidor de placer era, sorprendentemente, un joven francés bien parecido. El pelilargo hacía la parte activa del acto sexual, el galo retozaba debajo de él sublimado por la destreza con que el cortesano acorralaba su próstata desde el interior. El hombre pasivo gemía encabritadamente, soltando una serie de blasfemias increíbles debido al grado de gozo alcanzado. El rostro del francés, tornado completamente de color rojo carmín, estaba apretado en una mueca de total descontrol de sensaciones orgásmicas.

Squalo no podía tener una expresión más natural en el rostro, hacía aparentar que el acto sexual no era más monótono e insípido que destripar un pescado con un cuchillo. Naturalmente, el pelilargo jadeaba y sudaba, debido a la función fisiológica que su cuerpo estaba llevando a cabo con total normalidad; sin embargo sólo era eso, un acto automatizado con todas sus consecuencias fisionómicas.

Después del galo marica vino una pálida y larguirucha mujer que deseó juguetear con un _strap-on_ para luego ser poseída por el hábil cortesano. Por último, en una sesión extraordinariamente express, el pelilargo atendió a un gordinflón cincuentón que deseó montarlo hasta que el viagra se lo permitió.

En ninguna de las tres ocasiones, la expresión de Squalo cambió o se modificó ni un ápice.

* * *

A las seis de la mañana el pelilargo salió del establecimiento de placer íntegramente exhausto. La jornada nocturna había sido una paliza para él, ¡Maldito sea el momento en que Leblanc reacomodó su agenda para que fuera lo más agotadora e inhumana durante aquella semana!

El cortesano se había apresurado a bañarse con agua casi hirviente y luego se dedicó a relajarse en una de las tinas por diez minutos. Sin poder soportar mucho el hambre, se vistió con apremio: pantalón de carga color plomo, camisa a cuadros grises, calzado negro y la melena recogida como de costumbre.

- ¡Voooi! Maldito viejo usurero – exclamó Squalo caminando hacia el familiar café madrugador.

El pelilargo tomó el desayuno y repitió su ración. Pagó y se dirigió a la salida decidido a llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Prácticamente chocó contra Xanxus justo al alcanzar la calle.

- _Bonjour, _maldito pedazo de basura –

Squalo abrió los ojos como platos y sus labios se entreabrieron con sorpresa a causa de una reacción primitiva de sus emociones, casi automáticamente el tiburón transformó su expresión en una mirada incrédula y hasta desafiante, atacando abiertamente al príncipe mafioso, una actitud que adoptaba habitualmente cuando alguno de sus maniáticos clientes lo acosaba obsesivamente, probabilidad no del todo remota en su vida diaria; sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde y Xanxus se limitó a acecharlo con una expresión mordaz, era triunfo lo que brillaba en sus jóvenes ojos escarlata.

* * *

Continuará.

_¡Hola, estimado lectores! Agradezco mucho los comentarios que recibí en el capítulo anterior, ¡me animan mucho a seguir con esta historia!, por favor no se limiten o inhiban al enviarme cualquier clase de comentario relacionado con su percepción de este relato, por favor._

_Ahora estoy muy nerviosa porque la próxima semana inicio la Universidad, ¡uff!, me comen los nervios; sin embargo al escribir me relajo de una manera increíble. Ojalá las tareas y los trabajos universitarios no me impidan seguir actualizando con la frecuencia con la que lo he estado haciendo._

_¿Les gustó la escena sexual del capítulo anterior? Parece que la respuesta de todos ustedes disminuyó a diferencia del primer capítulo. ¿Quizás deba limitar la descripción de estos actos porque no los domino aún al describir? Ojalá alguno de ustedes se anime a retroalimentarme._

_¡Tengan un espléndido día!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Primavera en París.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Summary:** Xanxus, un príncipe mafioso adolescente. Squalo, una mercancía de elevado precio en un burdel parisino que Xanxus pisa por casualidad. XS, ligero AU.

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno

**Notas:** Este relato se sitúa en un ligero Universo Alterno. Los Vongola existen tal y como los conocemos; sin embargo Squalo no tiene relación alguna con la mafia ni con Xanxus, además de que manejo un cambio de edades: Xanxus tiene dieciséis años y Squalo veintidós.

* * *

El amanecer llegaba con apremio a la vívida capital francesa, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre los callejones donde se encontraba el madrugador café que Squalo frecuentaba para desayunar. Fuera del mismo, sobre la acera, el pelilargo lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su mafioso acosador, fingiendo ignorarlo, optó por retirarse de inmediato; obviamente Xanxus se lo impidió deliberadamente, atrapándolo por una muñeca con fuerza.

- ¡VOI! ¿¡Qué mierda te sucede, bastardo?! –

- Creí haberte prohibido hablar en francés delante de mí, gusano –

El tiburón sacudió con vehemencia su mano aprisionada, deshaciéndose del poderoso agarre. Sin hacer caso a la protesta en italiano del moreno, el cortesano continuó hablando en francés.

- ¡Escúchame bien, idiota, fuera de ese lugar no te atrevas a darme órdenes o lo pagarás muy caro! –

- Cuando yo ordeno, tú obedeces, pedazo de mierda, me importa un carajo dónde estés –

Totalmente cabreado por aquella insoportable actitud por parte del moreno, impulsivamente, Squalo procedió a noquearlo de un golpe; sin embargo, el mafioso fue más rápido, lo esquivó y con ayuda de su codo, golpeó la columna vertebral del tiburón con inmensa agilidad.

- Y otra cosa, saco de basura, devuélveme mis quinientos Euros –

El pelilargo estaba en shock, nunca antes lo habían evadido con tanta facilidad y, mucho menos, nadie osó ponerle un dedo encima, pisoteando el orgullo de guerrero tan elevado que poseía.

- ¡Voooi, eres un papanatas! Nadie que tenga dignidad exige de vuelta el dinero que pagó por un servicio –

- Ahora quieres cobrarte algo que disfrutaste, basura, ¡Maldita puta embustera! –

Squalo fue sorprendido con la guardia baja. Su mente era una madeja de incoherencias que no le permitieron replicar ferozmente ante tal afirmación. Xanxus sonrió victorioso.

- Si tanto quieres tu asqueroso dinero, lo siento, no lo tengo más –

- Responsabilízate entonces, gusano –

- ¡Pueden irse tú y tu dinero a la mierda! ¡Voi! Me importa un carajo –

Súbitamente, en la esquina más próxima, un grupo de colegas del trabajo del pelilargo dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el establecimiento de mientras reían afablemente. El tiburón se tensó con notoriedad.

- Entonces me conformaré con anunciarles a tu decrépito jefe y a tus compañeras putas que dejen de considerarte tan fenomenalmente apático al trabajo sexual –

- ¡Voooi! No puedes probarlo, imbécil –

- Puedes arriesgarte –

Squalo mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y, dirigiéndole una fulminante mirada de odio al príncipe mafioso, se giró antes de que sus colegas lo reconocieran.

- Cállate y sígueme, bastardo –

Transcurrieron pocos segundos para que ambos italianos, uno detrás del otro, desaparecieran de aquel callejón.

* * *

El tiburón llevó al pelinegro hacia el metro y tomaron la misma ruta que el cortesano usaba para llegar a casa. Sólo existió completo silencio entre los dos durante el trayecto, detalle que resultó evidente debido a que los vagones del tren iban técnicamente vacíos, pues a esas horas de la madrugada el flujo de pasajeros buscaba internarse en París, no salir de la Ciudad de las Luces.

Xanxus no dejó de seguirle el paso durante los transbordes, y mucho menos cuando Squalo salió del metro y caminó hacia su apartamento. Muy en el fondo y sin perder consciencia de ello, el pelilargo sentía excitación emocional debido a aquella engorrosa situación; no obstante, esto golpeaba de lleno a todo su poderoso orgullo, así que lo único que reflejaba abiertamente era ira ante tal situación.

Durante la caminata hacia el hogar del cortesano cruzaron un sencillo puente que cruzaba el magnífico y siempre brillante río Marne, el símbolo más importante del departamento de aquella zona metropolitana de París.

Al llegar frente al edificio que albergaba el apartamento, el pelilargo tragó saliva con dificultad, ¿Qué mierda iba a suceder?, ¿Qué pretendía llevando a ese bastardo a su casa?, nunca jamás había llevado absolutamente a nadie su hogar. Era su refugio, su santuario, su recinto personal.

Subieron cinco pisos en escaleras y arribaron a la entrada, enseguida Squalo se dio la media vuelta y encaró con ferocidad al mafioso, cuya estatura era igual a la suya.

- ¡Voooi! No sé qué pretendes habiéndome seguido hasta aquí, pero estoy agotado, bastardo. Muero de sueño y la regla más importante de mi vida es que fuera del burdel no atiendo a nadie, ni si quiera a ti por muy amenazante que te sientas –

- No quiero sexo en estos momentos, gusano, no te creas especial. Estuve toda la noche en esa casa de putas. Supongo que sabes que no eres la única mercancía ahí –

- ¿Entonces qué carajos quieres de mí? –

Con un súbito y sordo golpe, Xanxus acorraló a Squalo entre su cuerpo y la puerta del apartamento. El moreno clavó la palma de su mano sobre la puerta pintada de gris, justo a un lado del rostro del pelilargo.

- Vas a pagarme, basura, pero sería muy fácil si devolvieras el dinero. La primera cosa que voy a hacer será quedarme a dormir porque estoy tan cansado que no puedo pensar en cómo diablos cobrarme –

El pelilargo torció el labio, severamente molesto por la actitud tan caprichosa del mafioso. El mocoso era un incordio. Sin intimidarse ni un poco, Squalo se quitó a Xanxus de encima y procedió a buscar la llave de la cerradura principal en su bolsillo y, finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

* * *

El apartamento de Squalo no era nada pretencioso; sin embargo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Contaba con dos habitaciones, una amplia cocina y un baño. Las paredes y el techo estaban muy cuidados, pintados de color beige; el suelo de la cocina era de mosaicos de barro y la habitación de Squalo y la sala estaban tapizados con una alfombra muy simple color paja. Las ventanas tenían marco blanco de aluminio muy bien hecho, había una agradable plenitud de luz natural. No existían muchos muebles en la sala, únicamente un sofá, una mesa de centro y una repisa que sostenía la televisión. La cocina era algo más completa, alacenas horizontales superiores e inferiores, una mesa de metal cuya base era de cristal con tres sillas acojinadas a juego y, por supuesto, el pelilargo contaba con los electrodomésticos más esenciales para la vida diaria.

En general, aquel hogar daba una ligera sensación de vacío, pues técnicamente no había ningún adorno, ninguna planta y muchos menos alguna fotografía u obra sobre las paredes. Incluso los focos colgaban del techo, desnudos.

Al entrar, la pulcra sala los recibió. Squalo se apresuró a correr las cortinas color azul marino, sentó al moreno en el amplio sofá naranja y entró presuroso a su habitación, un par de minutos más el cortesano llevaba una almohada y una cobija bajo el brazo.

- No esperas que duerma aquí, ¿Verdad, basura? –

- ¡Vooooooi! No esperes más, bastardo, agradece que no te haya dejado durmiendo afuera en el pasillo –

- No voy a dormir en un sillón, gusano –

- ¡Mierda! Muero de sueño, Xanxus. Bien, ve a mi cama, pero no te atrevas a tocar nada –

Squalo se sentó en el sillón para desprenderse de su calzado. Sin miramientos, acomodó su almohada y se acostó sobre el sillón. Unos segundos después de haberse tapado con la cobija, el tiburón fue presa de un profundo sueño.

* * *

A decir verdad transcurrió media hora desde que Squalo cayó dormido cuando Xanxus salió de los aposentos del pelilargo y se plantó delante del sofá donde descansaba silenciosamente el anfitrión. El mafioso sólo vestía su pantalón negro desabrochado, dejando entrever su ropa interior.

Hoscamente, el pelinegro zarandeó al tiburón.

- ¡Voooi!, ¿Qué carajo quieres, imbécil? – alcanzó a protestar a mitad del sueño, apretando los ojos y sin querer abrirlos para nada.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene venir hasta aquí para no dormir contigo, pedazo de basura? –

- Ya te dije que no me voy a acostar contigo, mucho menos ahora, ¡DÉJAME DORMIR, MIERDA! –

Xanxus se metió a la fuerza al sillón con Squalo. Evidentemente no era lo suficientemente grande para ambos, así que el pelilargo forcejeó violentamente contra el mafioso para sacarlo a patadas se su sofá, el resultado fue que ambos cayeran de golpe sobre la fría alfombra. Resignado con el resultado, Xanxus jaló la almohada y la cobija, aprisionó al tiburón entre sus brazos y se dispuso a dormir finalmente. El cortesano sintió perfectamente cómo su respiración se detuvo ante aquel contacto tan profundo y, enseguida, aunado al bienestar que el abrazo del mafioso le proporcionó, sus energías se agotaron y el sueño volvió a apoderarse de él rápidamente.

* * *

El insistente dolor en la espalda obligó a Squalo a despertar. Evidentemente esta incomodidad era resultado de haber dormido sobre el duro suelo sin haberlo previsto para nada. Al abrir los ojos, Squalo se encontró solo, detalle que no estaba registrado en su memoria al momento de rendirse ante su fatal estado de agotamiento. Soltando sonoros gruñidos de molestia, el pelilargo se puso de pie para buscar a su novedoso inquilino. Al registrar el solitario apartamento, se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las 15.30.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó el tiburón, luego se metió a la cocina.

Pocos minutos después, el cortesano estaba vuelto loco debido a la ausencia de sus llaves. Súbitamente, la cerradura de la puerta sonó para abrirse con limpieza al segundo siguiente. Xanxus era el responsable de la inexplicable desaparición y había regresado cargando una ligera y práctica bolsa con asas color negro.

- ¡Voooooooooi! – Squalo estaba histérico. – ¿Pero quién mierda te crees, bastardo? –

- Fui por mi ropa, pedazo de basura, desde hoy me quedo en este horrible lugar hasta que me hayas pagado hasta el último centavo –

- ¡SUFICIENTE, BASTARDO!, ¿Qué te hace creer que accederé así de fácil? –

- No tienes opción, gusano, de otra manera tus amigos de aquel putero se enterarán de la pequeña aventura que empezaste conmigo desde la noche en que te contraté –

Squalo soltó un fiero gruñido de contrariedad. Aquella firmeza y preponderancia que Xanxus no dejaba de emitir en ningún segundo de su vida doblegaba a Squalo de una manera terrible. El moreno había nacido con una indomable aura de autoridad aterradoramente efectiva, y el pelilargo no podía hacer nada para reprimir la poderosa atracción que sentía por aquella ira dominante.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! Me largo a comprar la despensa –

El tiburón se plantó frente al mafioso y le arrancó las llaves de las manos, luego salió del departamento. A los pocos segundos, Xanxus caminó siguiendo los pasos del cortesano.

* * *

Squalo fue al supermercado. Compró los enceres domésticos que hacían falta en su hogar, también adquirió frutas, verduras, pasta, carne y demás aditamentos para cocinar. Xanxus entró con él al establecimiento, pero no lo siguió. De hecho, el moreno compró por su lado sus propias cosas, en su mayoría vino, bebidas alcohólicas y filetes. Una hora después ambos caminaban de regreso hacia el apartamento cargando bolsas de papel.

Justo cuando el pelilargo abrió la puerta de la casa, el mafioso aventó la despensa que cargaba y se abalanzó contra el tiburón. Lo acorraló violentamente contra la pared del recibidor y lo besó sin permiso alguno. Squalo repelió al principio aquella forzada caricia, pero, evidentemente, no pudo resistirse al embriagador y caliente aliento del adolescente y terminó correspondiendo al beso. El pelinegro le arrancó las bolsas e igualmente las arrojó, después clavó los dedos en la sedosa nuca del cortesano y con ello la intensidad y humedad del beso se prolongó. El primero en cortar de tajo el cadencioso contacto fue Xanxus.

- ¡Voooi!, ¿qué mierda fue eso? –

- No me gustó como te vio un papanatas en la calle, basura –

- ¿Pero qué carajo? –

- ¡Escúchame, inútil, vas a hacer la comida ahora mismo porque muero de hambre! –

Xanxus no se molestó en recoger el reguero de latas, papel de baño, víveres y demás que habían dejado desplegado por todo el suelo debido a su desesperado acto.

- ¡Vooi! Maldito cretino –

* * *

Squalo cocinó un sencillo menú francés a propósito. Sabía lo mucho que el moreno despreciaba a la cultura gala y, aún siendo perfectamente capaz de improvisar algunos platillos de su natal Italia, se empeñó en joder adolescente.

El pelilargo sirvió una sencilla sopa de papa y pollo sazonado con echalote (1), acompañado con espárragos al vapor. Squalo no era el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero haber vivido tantos años valiéndose por sí mismo le había concedido un rico sazón hogareño a sus convencionales platillos. Xanxus no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, únicamente se limitó a abrir una de las botellas de vino que había comprado y vertió su contenido en dos copas que anteriormente había exigido a Squalo.

El cortesano encendió las noticias y ambos tomaron los alimentos en silencio. Durante el transcurso, el locutor francés dio a conocer un montón de noticias de diferentes índoles, pero el verdadero punto trascendental comenzó cuando las noticias acerca de la mafia a italiana salieron al aire. El moreno aguzó el oído y pausó su comida.

- Esta mañana, al norte de Calabria, se registró un tiroteo en un bar cercano Cosenza. Presumiblemente se trataba de un saldo de cuentas dentro de la organización 'Ndrangheta, se registraron veinte bajas. La situación parece tensa en el territorio italiano, pues también fueron encontrados cincuenta cadáveres en el sur de Puglia. Las víctimas, además de ser reconocidas como peligrosos criminales perseguidos por la justicia italiana, presentan signos de tortura y el símbolo de la Sacra Corona Unita fue identificado en todos los cuerpos. Sin separarnos todavía del crimen organizado en Italia, el controversial juicio en contra de Giuseppe Avanti continúa dando de qué hablar con respecto al nivel de corrupción existente dentro del sistema jurídico de aquel país, se dice que… -

Squalo cambió de estación inesperadamente, dejó la radio en cualquier otro punto de la sintonía. La azarosa elección fue una emisión de música pop, la rítmica y encantadora voz en francés de Jena Lee ocupó el lugar de aquella burda voz en francés proveedora de noticias.

- ¡Mierda! Estaba escuchando, gusano –

- ¡Me importa un bledo, bastardo, no existe nada que odie más que la jodida mafia italiana! –

Xanxus estuvo a punto de levantarse y abofetear al Squalo hasta lograr que retirara sus palabras y pidiera perdón, pero sólo con mirarlo a los ojos fue suficiente para que el moreno cayera en cuenta del grado de resolución del tiburón respecto a aquella afirmación. Era absoluto, no existía nada capaz de convencerlo de lo contrario, la implacable aura de asesino natural que emitía Squalo pocas veces se percibía tan plena. El pelinegro optó por resoplar con molestia y largarse de la cocina cuanto antes sin recoger nada.

* * *

A las cinco treinta de la tarde, Squalo y Xanxus salieron del apartamento. Ambos tenían destino a París. Squalo se dirigía a entrenar puntualmente. Aquel día era jueves, jornada que usualmente el pelilargo tenía libre de trabajo, era su noche de descanso. Ambos italianos separaron su camino en el metro, sin advertir el uno al otro a dónde se dirigían o a qué hora volverían al hogar del cortesano.

El tiburón entrenó por tres horas con una dureza contra su propio cuerpo sin precedentes, sus compañeros supieron al instante que algo anormal sucedía en la vida del pelilargo, pues estaba estresado y su humor no podía ser peor. Kendo, Gimnasia y Natación habían sido las disciplinas elegidas aquella tarde-noche, las cuales resultaron insuficientes para calmarlo. Para cuando Squalo caminaba regreso a casa, con el manto nocturno en pleno sobre su cabeza, sólo quería correr a Xanxus a patadas de su casa.

Lo encontró sentado despreocupadamente sobre su propio sofá. El mafioso había conseguido o comprado un reproductor DVD y miraba una película clásica de Pasolini, el adolescente bebía alguna clase de licor ávidamente. Inexplicablemente, una furia incontenible se apoderó del estómago del pelilargo y luego de su mente.

Lo que vino después fue una acalorada discusión que comenzó porque Squalo desconectó la televisión. Xanxus no tardó en soltar una serie de insultos e improperios que no tardaron en ser contestados de igual a igual por parte del tiburón. La acalorada discusión en italiano llevaba un rumbo decididamente peligroso y las agresiones físicas no se hicieron esperar demasiado.

Xanxus y Squalo se entregaron a los golpes y debido a la igualdad de fuerza física y habilidad de combate, ambos terminaron en el suelo, intercambiando agresiones físicas por igual. Era tal el grado de denuedo entre ambas partes, que terminaron volcando la mesa de centro con todo su contenido, incluyendo la valiosa bebida alcohólica de Xanxus.

Pasaron algunos minutos y con ello una pausa a la feroz batalla. Squalo había terminado bajo el cuerpo del moreno, ambos jadeantes, sudorosos y llenos de heridas menores. El tiburón tenía el labio partido y el mafioso se había ganado una herida en la ceja izquierda que no dejaba de gotear sangre. Xanxus miró desde arriba a su orgulloso e indomable oponente, una criatura desbordante de soberbia y poseedor de una arrebatadora belleza física, Squalo le atraía enloquecidamente por el simple hecho de existir y, sobretodo, por semejar una fiera salvaje casi indomable. Casi, porque Xanxus tenía la certeza de que lo domaría él mismo.

El príncipe mafioso dejó de jugar y utilizó su auténtica fuerza, aprisionando a Squalo debajo de él con un poderío sobrehumano. El pelilargo se sobresaltó al sentir la barbárica fuerza alrededor de sus muñecas y el implacable agarre de las piernas ajenas enredadas a las suyas, entonces Xanxus lo besó con arrebato.

Squalo se debatió heroicamente en contra de aquella acción, deliberadamente forzada. Desesperado, se dio cuenta de que era inútil. El tiburón valoraba el concepto de honor mejor que nadie y sabía plenamente que el camino hacia el mismo era reconocer la superioridad del contrincante cuando había que adjudicársela. Severamente herido y contrariado por ser la primera vez en muchos años, aceptó la derrota. Inmediatamente, el aura de total dominio y poderío que el pelinegro despedía por naturaleza lo envolvió por completo. Y tuvo que reconocer nuevamente que le excitaba, le alborotaba sexualmente aquel joven hombre y su violenta esencia.

Rápidamente aquel beso se tornó provocativo. Squalo cesó la resistencia y Xanxus aflojó su agarre de hierro. A los pocos minutos ambos rodaban en el suelo, comiéndose a besos y frotando libidinosamente sus cuerpos entre sí. El cortesano comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo y se ahogó en los hambrientos y diestros labios del moreno. Sus febriles lenguas se encontraban esporádicamente, abrazándose afanosamente, este contacto era tan alucinante que ambos italianos pudieron haber pasado la noche entera devorándose a besos; sin embargo, el mafioso no planeaba eso.

Xanxus se puso de pie jalando imperiosamente al pelilargo por la cintura.

- Esto no tiene que estar pasando, ¡Mierda! –

Squalo temblaba, pero no era de miedo o excitación. Era cólera pura contra sí mismo por ser incapaz de evitar aquello que era ineludible.

Convenientemente, Xanxus había comprado condones en el supermercado y disfrutó el hecho de mostrárselos al pelilargo antes de entrar a los sagrados aposentos de Squalo.

Al entrar, el mafioso cerró la puerta bruscamente y proyectó al otro hombre contra ella con el objetivo de abalanzarse sobre él. Fueron segundos los que necesitó para destrozar las prendas superiores del pelilargo y deleitarse marcando y torturando aquella deliciosa y blanca piel surcada de cicatrices de guerra.

* * *

(1) _Echalote:_ Verdura de la familia de las cebollas, tiene un sabor muy parecido a las mismas, pero es más suave y aromático. Es un elemento muy típico en la cocina francesa.

_Continuará~_

¡Agradecimientos especiales a todos los lectores que me dejaron sus encantadores comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior! Me animan rotundamente a seguir y a ofrecerles lo mejor de mis habilidades en esta humilde historia. Casi todos me dejaron ánimos para la Universidad, ¡pues tengan por seguro que sus buenas vibras me llegaron, me ha ido increíble! :D

Estoy tentada a comenzar a responder sus encantos de reviwes al final de cada capítulo, ¡pero realmente tentada!

Nuevamente, los invito a dejarme cualquier case de comentario, sugerencia, crítica con respecto a esta historia.

¡Tengan un excelente día!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Primavera en París.**

**Capítulo 5.**

**Summary:** Xanxus, un príncipe mafioso adolescente. Squalo, una mercancía de elevado precio en un burdel parisino que Xanxus pisa por casualidad. XS, ligero AU.

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno

**Notas:** Este relato se sitúa en un ligero Universo Alterno. Los Vongola existen tal y como los conocemos; sin embargo Squalo no tiene relación alguna con la mafia ni con Xanxus, además de que manejo un cambio de edades: Xanxus tiene dieciséis años y Squalo veintidós.

* * *

La habitación de Squalo era el cuarto más espacioso del apartamento. La pulcra alfombra color paja combinaba armoniosamente con las paredes pintadas de color hueso. Había una lámpara ovalada de techo, la única en todo el hogar, hecha con una encantadora pantalla beige que tenía trazadas primorosas formas geométricas.

En el extremo izquierdo se hallaba el cuarto de baño de mosaicos azules, siempre aseado y ordenado. Tenía una tina personal, la regadera, el retrete y un amplio espejo de cuerpo completo detrás del lavabo.

Fuera del cuarto de aseo, justo a un costado de la puerta, estaban todas las cajoneras y el tocador, fabricados a juego y barnizados de color maple. En el otro extremo del cuarto había un closet casi nuevo.

Y, finalmente, justo en el centro, escoltado por dos mesitas de noche, se hallaba el lecho matrimonial donde justo en esos momentos Squalo practicaba lo impensable en su propio hogar.

Xanxus había atado las manos de Squalo arriba de su propia cabeza con ayuda del cinturón con el que se hizo el moreno cuando los pantalones del pelilargo volaron. El príncipe mafioso dominaba por completo el suculento cuerpo del hombre mayor que él, y lo tenía recostado sobre las gruesas colchas color negro. El tiburón aún vestía los calzoncillos, pero su verdugo no planeaba tardar mucho para arrancárselos.

La respiración de Squalo era de auténtica agitación, estaba excitado, pero a la vez contrariado y reticente al desenlace de aquella engorrosa situación. El pelinegro se acababa de quitar la camisa sensualmente delante, o más bien arriba, de él. El pelilargo se odio a sí mismo y se mordió los labios hasta ponerlos rojo carmín por la inevitable erección que se irguió por completo frente a su vientre al contemplar el perfecto torso desnudo del adolescente frente a él.

Xanxus fue plenamente consciente de esta reacción y, absolutamente regocijado por el hecho, partió en dos la prenda interior del tiburón y prosiguió a masajear bruscamente la firme hombría del cortesano.

Squalo se retorció imperiosamente apretando los ojos y el rostro en un gesto de total desprecio a la situación que estaba viviendo, leves gruñidos se escaparon entre sus labios, pues Xanxus, aunque primerizo en el sexo con otro hombre, parecía muy presto a aprender todo este arte con el pelilargo.

El cortesano bajó sus muñecas aprisionadas, solicitando a Xanxus que lo liberara. Por aquella ocasión el pelinegro fue benevolente y le concedió libertad de movimiento.

El tiburón le regaló una sonrisa traviesa como agradecimiento y el adolescente no resistió el besar su enrojecida boca. Así que, nuevamente, ambos se hundieron en una larga sesión de besos atrevidos, con el extra de que, al explorar sus febriles bocas, ambos habían buscado la hombría del otro con la intención de frotarse mutuamente, sin cansarse a lo largo de muchos minutos.

- Quiero metértela, basura –

El mafioso logró separarse algunos centímetros del rostro del cortesano. Demandó aquello con firmeza, sin dejar a dudas el hecho de que Squalo tenía que acatar el deseo del moreno como una absoluta obligación.

- ¡Voi! Creí que te daba asco –

-No te atrevas a decidir por mí que es lo que me gusta o no, escoria –

Squalo lo miró resentido, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue la ardiente decisión en aquellos hipnotizantes ojos color escarlata.

- No tengo lubricante aquí, bastardo, así que te recomiendo que te pongas el condón mientras yo voy por jabón líquido –

Y así fue, al poco tiempo Squalo estaba en su propio baño, delante del espejo. Con las piernas temblándole debido a lo aventurado y deshonroso de su propia situación, teniendo sexo en su propia casa, voluntariamente, gratis y con un mocoso que se creía el dueño de su vida. Mientras se torturaba mentalmente, comenzó a introducirse jabón líquido con olor a manzana delante del espejo.

- Oi, insecto, no te voy a esperar toda la maldita noche… -

Xanxus nunca concibió encontrarse con una escena tan erótica en toda su vida. Squalo estaba lubricándose a sí mismo, totalmente enrojecido, metiendo sus propios dedos en el recto, llenos de un líquido viscoso color verde brillante.

El mafioso actúo como un animal en cuanto acribilló al pelilargo contra el lavabo y, con la erección previamente enfundada en látex, optó por introducirse de lleno en el interior del cortesano.

La serie de escandalosos gritos que el tiburón soltó debido al sorpresivo golpe de dolor, sólo enloquecieron al mafioso quien se estaba desviviendo dentro de aquellas sublimes carnes que le estaban haciendo alcanzar por primera vez el auténtico edén carnal.

El moreno, muy en contra de su voluntad, comenzó a lanzar voluptuosos gemidos al compás de los jadeos del tiburón.

El pelinegro giraba su rostro, esporádicamente, para verse a sí mismo reflejado en el enorme espejo a sus espaldas mientras montaba al pelilargo. La imagen era tan morbosa que no podía contemplar más de unos segundos o se derramaría antes de tiempo.

Squalo, muy lentamente, comenzó a ser beneficiado por las bestiales embestidas del moreno contra sus entrañas. Paulatinamente, sus fibras nerviosas convirtieron el dolor en incomodidad y finalmente en placer. Xanxus era poder puro, fuerza y violencia, el cortesano nunca se había acostado con alguien igual en toda su vida y toda esta dominio natural le complacía. El pelilargo entonces deslizó su propia mano hasta alcanzar su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de las estocadas.

Aturdido y extasiado por la ardiente, apretada y espasmódica sensación de estar dentro y fuera del pelilargo a un ritmo obsceno, trajo lo inevitable. El orgasmo del moreno vino acompañado de una muy profunda arremetida final mientras Xanxus exhalaba el último gemido de su apogeo y enterraba sus uñas en las blancas caderas de su amante.

El tiburón no necesitó demasiados segundos para secundar la eyaculación del otro, concluyendo con un sensual ronroneo que encendió al moreno de tal manera que, en un parpadeo, el mafioso llevaba cargando al cortesano directo al lecho para dar inicio a la segunda ronda cuanto antes.

* * *

Squalo estaba metido en la cama, hecho un ovillo, dándole completamente la espalda al lado donde Xanxus dormiría.

El moreno se enfundó únicamente los pantalones y optó por salir de la habitación y después del apartamento. El helado fresco de la madrugada golpeó su torso desnudo, pero esto no incomodó en absoluto al mafioso.

Frente a la puerta del hogar del tiburón, a unos cinco metros, se encontraba una idéntica y en medio de estas, paralelo al pasillo, había un balcón. El pelinegro llevaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor en el bolsillo, procedió a fumar.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y pocos minutos atrás había dado por terminada la maravillosa, maravillosa, maravillosa sesión sexual con Squalo. Aún transpirando feromonas por cada uno de sus poros, Xanxus recurrió a la nicotina para apaciguar el revuelo de emociones y sensaciones recién experimentados.

Cuando el pelinegro procedió a encender su cuarto cigarrillo, la puerta de enfrente se abrió con timidez y detrás de ella salió Sophie, la rubia y adorable vecina de Squalo. La chica llevaba una gruesa bata de terciopelo rojo y calzaba pantuflas de peluche rosa. La muchacha se sobresaltó al encontrarse inesperadamente con la figura de Xanxus, semidesnudo y fumando en plena madrugada afuera de su apartamento.

- _Bonsoir, Monsiueur_ – recitó la mujer educadamente.

- _Bonsoir, Madamoiselle_ – respondió el moreno a secas.

- ¿Es amigo de Squalo? –

- No –

- ¿Visita a alguno de los vecinos? –

- No –

La cara de contrariedad de la muchacha provocó a Xanxus proceder a dar la respuesta que aquella francesa tanto buscaba.

- Squalo es mi amante –

La expresión de completa sorpresa de la rubia incluso causó gracia al mafioso. La boca de la muchacha estaba abierta en una perfecta letra O y sus encantadores ojos azules se abrieron como platos.

- _Bonne Nuit_ – alcanzó a gruñir el moreno antes de volver a entrar al hogar del pelilargo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Squalo fue muy astuto al levantarse antes que Xanxus para darse una larga y deliciosa ducha con agua caliente. Cuando el mafioso se despertó, a causa del incitante olor del desayuno recién hecho, caminó en automático hacia la cocina, únicamente con los calzoncillos encima, hizo un gutural sonido de buenos días y arrancó al tiburón el plato con comida que llevaba en las manos. El anfitrión sólo soltó un par de blasfemias y, resignado, optó por servirse de nuevo.

El pelilargo se levantó primero de la mesa y llevó los trastes al lavabo. Un segundo después, Xanxus lo acorraló contra la encimera y le robó un hambriento beso muy largo y húmedo.

- Voi, vete a lavar los dientes, bastardo –

Fue la única réplica que recibió.

* * *

Squalo salió del apartamento a las cinco de la tarde cargando una maleta deportiva, como de costumbre. Su rutina entrenamiento-trabajo no cambiaría ni un ápice con la incursión del moreno en su vida.

Xanxus no emitió ni una sola palabra cuando el pelilargo dejó la casa. Pasó algunas horas comiendo y mirando películas. Al cabo de un prolongado tiempo, Xanxus cesó su ocioso descanso y, finalmente, se dedicó a cumplir su objetivo: descubrir la identidad de aquel gusano.

Sin un gramo de delicadeza o discreción, Xanxus saboteó el apartamento, buscando alguna pista que lo guiara a encontrar la verdad acerca de su nueva obsesión. Afortunadamente, la primera respuesta no tardó en salir cuando el pelinegro halló un cajón con recibos y controles de impuestos.

Squalo Superbi.

Superbi. Superbi. Aquel apellido hizo eco en la memoria del adolescente, aunque muy vagamente. Lo único que tenía claro el moreno era que ese nombre tenía una muy poderosa conexión con la mafia italiana y este lo hecho intrigaba indeciblemente.

_"- ¡Me importa un bledo, bastardo, no existe nada que odie más que la jodida mafia italiana! –" _

Como un latigazo electrizante, aquel recuerdo vino a su mente. El momento en que el tiburón había expresado tan fieramente su absoluta repulsión por el mundo al que pertenecía Xanxus.

Absolutamente frustrado por no encontrar el nexo existente entre aquella escoria y la mafia, el moreno continuó desordenando el lugar por completo en busca de respuestas.

* * *

Squalo arribó temprano al burdel y se cambió rápidamente, vistiéndose con un _yukata_ color rojo bermellón; cepilló su cabello atropelladamente y finalmente se calzó sus sandalias _zori _y procedió a buscar a su jefe, el viejo Leblanc, antes de iniciar labores.

El pelilargo cruzó todo el establecimiento, asomándose con apremio en todos los cuartos, aún vacíos, sin encontrarlo. El destino final era la oficina del dueño y, en efecto, ahí estaba el hombre calvo y decrépito, con la nariz hundida en sus gruesos libros de cuentas detrás de su escritorio de roble. Naturalmente, la gruesa y dulce voz de _La Môme Piaf_ inundaba la habitación.

- ¡Vooooi, Leblanc!

El veterano galo levantó su gran y respingada nariz de la administración y miró de frente a su empleado.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –

Era frío acero lo que brillaba en los hermosos ojos del cortesano más valioso de aquella casa de placer.

- ¿Quién mierdas es Xanxus?

- ¿Xanxus? –

El anciano palideció al escuchar el nombre de aquel príncipe mafioso que prefería tener lo más lejos posible de sus negocios.

- ¡Voooooi! ¡El bastardo con complejo de rey del mundo con el que me hiciste acostarme! –

Leblanc procedió a quitarse las pequeñas gafas que usaba para leer de cerca y sus diminutos ojos azules miraron incrédulos al tiburón con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa algún cliente? –

- ¡No te importa, viejo! ¡Vooooooi, no me vas a sacar de aquí hasta que contestes todas mis preguntas! –

* * *

Xanxus acribilló todo el contenido del armario en la habitación de Squalo hasta que dio con una caja de regalo. Dentro había una computadora portátil prácticamente nueva, junto se hallaba una tarjeta de cumpleaños que había sido firmada por todos los empleados del burdel donde trabajaba el pelilargo, quienes habían cooperado para regalarle aquel aparato tan requerido en el presente mundo globalizado. Evidentemente, el pelilargo no le había encontrado ninguna utilidad y la terminó olvidando en el fondo de sus cosas. Para fortuna del pelinegro, aquella laptop sería la que le ayudaría a revelar todo acerca del tiburón.

Al poco tiempo, el moreno estaba conectándose a internet y enseguida buscó la base de datos de los Vongola, que se actualizaba cada minuto con lo último en valiosa información para los anales de la mafia. La sofisticada red se abrió por completo delante de él, sin restricciones de algún tipo, siendo reconocido por su contraseña como el único y legítimo hijo del jefe, Timoteo Vongola.

"Superbi Squalo" tecleó con furia.

**_Nombre: Superbi Squalo_**

**_Nacionalidad: Italiana_**

**_Nexos con la mafia: Sí_**

**_Familia: Superbi_**

**_Edad: 22 años_**

**_Ocupación: Desconocida_**

**_Localización: Desconocida_**

**_Antecedentes: Desconocidos_**

- Tsk, ¿Lo último en rastreo de información? ¡Y una mierda, Giannini, maldita escoria! – gruñó el pelinegro con fiereza mientras daba click sobre el nombre de la familia "Superbi".

**_Asociación: Superbi_**

**_Mafia: Sí_**

**_Jefe: Superbi Lucio (muerto)_**

**_Localización: Milán_**

**_Aliados: Cavallone, Lucchese, Bonanno_**

**_Estado: Desfragmentada_**

**_Noticias: Hace ocho años, toda la familia fue acribillada durante las festividades de año nuevo a causa de un ajuste de cuentas por parte de los Gambino, con quienes sostenían una profunda deuda monetaria a causa de la crisis que había invadido a la familia por las últimas tres generaciones. Se desconoce el paradero de los sobrevivientes._**

Intrigado todavía más, Xanxus indagó en el árbol genealógico de los Superbi y, apaciguando su sospecha, descubrió que Squalo había sido el único hijo del último jefe de los Superbi. Incluso encontró una inusual fotografía del tiburón donde se veía considerablemente más joven, en ese entonces era sólo un adolescente no mayor de catorce años; la mirada llena de soberbia y ferocidad no la había perdido para nada, pero lo que más llamaba la atención en contraste con la figura actual del susodicho era el cabello, en ese entonces no era largo, hermoso y sedoso, en absoluto, Squalo tenía el cabello corto y varonil. Incluso, vestía el uniforme de la prestigiosa academia italiana donde acudían los hijos de los mafiosos más eminentes, misma de la que Xanxus había egresado un par de meses atrás.

El moreno procedió a seleccionar información acerca de los Gambino, quienes habían eliminado a la familia del tiburón.

**_Asociación: Gambino_**

**_Mafia: Sí_**

**_Jefe: Gambino Nicolo (muerto)_**

**_Localización: Florencia_**

**_Aliados: Bonanno, Calamita, Tabone, Lo Bue_**

**_Estado: Desfragmentada_**

**_Noticias: Los principales cabecillas de la familia fueron liquidados por completo hace seis años, los perpetradores son desconocidos aún, aunque presumiblemente se haya tratado de una venganza por parte de los miembros sobrevivientes de la familia Superbi, anteriormente masacrada por los Gambino. Los miembros menores no reorganizaron a la familia después de la matanza._**

- Nicolo Gambino – el gruñido que Xanxus emitió al hacer su primera suposición sobre Squalo fue genuinamente fiero. – Conocido en Vongola como el mejor aprendiz del papanatas de Tyr (1)- El muy bastardo era un asqueroso desertor.

* * *

Squalo no fue capaz de trabajar en calma toda la noche por primera vez en cuatro años y esto decididamente le colmó la paciencia. Xanxus era un mafioso y no solo cualquier clase de delincuente, ¡Era el príncipe de la mafia italiana!

_- "¿Pero a qué mierdas está jugando conmigo el maldito bastardo?" – _pensó el tiburón furioso mientras embestía a una venerable clienta suya de veterana edad.

- ¡Ah, Squalo, querido!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Me lastimas, cariño!, ¡Ah!… -

Las arremetidas que le estaba metiendo el pelilargo se habían tornado infinitamente violentas, la mujer de edad madura clavó sus uñas sobre el suave futón, desesperada.

_- "¡Maldita sea!, ¡Maldito Xanxus!, ¡Maldita mafia!" – _el cortesano seguían inmerso en su crisis mental y, como de costumbre, mientras estaba en el cumplimiento de sus labores, sus funciones fisiológicas estaban maestralmente separadas de sus procesos mentales, así que un segundo después, el tiburón eyaculó contra el látex que protegía su hombría y emitió un suave y prolongado suspiro concluyente. La mujer debajo de él había experimentado su segundo y espasmódico orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo. Sí, Squalo sabía que era un brillante talento en las artes amatorias.

Afortunadamente, el tiburón sólo tenía tres clientas programadas para esa noche, todas hembras. Y, a pesar de que en toda la jornada él fue una bestia irritada, agresiva y brusca –Actitud nunca antes vista durante el ejercicio de su trabajo–, ellas se lo perdonaron por completo, ya que estaban profunda y locamente enamoradas de Squalo.

* * *

El albor de la mañana comenzó a asomarse en la orilla del negro y despejado manto nocturno. Bajo el cielo parisino, las hermosas orillas rosadas del brillante amanecer veraniego aparecieron apaciblemente. Aún las luces artificiales iluminaban de lleno toda la ciudad, y por supuesto, el principal soberano de la ciudad, la torre Eiffel, coronaba espectacular y hasta melancólicamente el típico paisaje de postal.

Superbi se empeñó en terminar a prisa su jornada, fue tan rápido que a las cinco de la mañana ya estaba en camino al bien conocido café, convirtiéndose en el primer cliente del día. Técnicamente corrió en cuanto se bajó en la estación de metro que desembocaba en _Vall-de-Marne _y se dirigió directo a casa.

Al abrir la puerta, se topó con la visión de Xanxus, al fondo en la cocina, perfectamente despierto intentando cocinarse unos huevos, pero el olor a quemado no era una buena señal para el éxito de su misión.

- Oi, idiota, que bueno que llegaste, prepárame el desayuno –

- ¡Vooooooooi!, ¡Xanxus, imbécil!, ¡No quiero volverte a ver en toda mi puta vida! –

Nuevamente una acalorada y peligrosa discusión comenzó a tener lugar en el apartamento del pelilargo. Primero vinieron los insultos, las maldiciones y las típicas blasfemias y amenazas enfundadas pulcramente en gritos estentóreos por parte de Squalo y en un ácido tono del lado de Xanxus.

No tardó en llegar el contacto físico, propiciado por el pelilargo en cuanto lanzó un plato contra el moreno quien lo esquivó fácilmente. En pocos minutos se habían abalanzado uno contra el otro, rompiendo muchos trastes en el proceso de destruirse mutuamente.

Las viejas heridas de la discusión de la noche anterior se abrieron con facilidad, al final, ambos italianos estaban en el suelo contendiéndose fieramente. Superbi estaba hecho una bestia que buscaba dañar al mafioso; por su parte, el pelinegro se limitaba a defenderse y a controlar a esa masa de ira que era el tiburón.

Repentinamente, en medio del combate, la puerta principal del apartamento se vino abajo por completo. Literalmente había sido arrancada de sus bisagras por una fuerza bruta increíble. Al caer, cuatro sombras aparecieron en el marco.

Los italianos enfrascados en su pelea, se detuvieron, Xanxus quedando sobre el tiburón en el suelo.

- Ushishishi~, ¿Estás segura de que este es el lugar, Mammon?, apuesto a que esos mocos tuyos se equivocaron –

- Alala~, Bel-chan, ¿De qué hablas?, incluso el rastreo de la red Vongola nos trajo aquí –

- ¡Xanxus-sama!, ¡Jefe!, ¡Jefe!, ¡JEEEEFEEEEEEEE! –

Finalmente, la luz del sol que proyectaba únicamente sus sombras se acomodó en los globos oculares del tiburón y del moreno, y ambos pudieron visualizar perfectamente a las cuatro figuras, llenas de rareza ante los ojos de Squalo, que habían perpetrado en la casa.

- Tsk –

- ¡Voooooooooooooi! –

* * *

_Continuará~_

_(1) Tyr: Dentro del mundo de KHR, es conocido como el PRIMER Emperador de la Espada, Squalo es el segundo. Es el anterior jefe Varia que derrotó Squalo y en este combate fue cuando el tiburón se cortó la mano izquierda para completar su técnica de espadachín y demostrar a Xanxus cuán grande era su convicción de seguirlo y serle útil._

De nueva cuenta, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me retro-alimentan dejándome comentarios respecto a las historias que publico continuamente en la página, además, gracias por todos los reviews tan amables que recibí del último one-shoot XS que publiqué: El Averno.

¡Muchas gracias a **Cyan Reed,** **Lucia**,** isadi22, Dany Haakon, Misao Kurosaki, y chetzahime**! Cada uno de sus individuales críticas y aportaciones fueron recibidas con mucho entusiasmo de mi parte! ¡Les agradezco, me alimentan profundamente como autora y como persona!, ¡espero seguir siendo de su agrado lector y no se hayan impacientado mucho con la espera! También dedico este pequeño párrafo a **Ana-ares, ahrisan, vi-chan-owo** y a la hermosa **Myrna**, quienes me han expresado su apoyo por otros medios~ :D


	6. Capítulo 6

**Primavera en París.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**Summary:** Xanxus, un príncipe mafioso adolescente. Squalo, una mercancía de elevado precio en un burdel parisino que Xanxus pisa por casualidad. XS, ligero AU.

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno

«•»«•»«•»

**Dato curioso: **Quería compartir con mis muy estimados lectores que han seguido esta historia, y cuyo desenlace se encuentra próximo, un detalle concerniente a la misma. La idea para escribir este fanfiction capitulado provino una noche, hace unos tres meses atrás, mientras escuchaba: Frühling in Paris, del sexteto alemán de músicos denominado Rammstein. La traducción al español del título, es, efectivamente: Primavera en París, y es una canción de amor que le dedica un joven a una prostituta parisina. Siempre me ha estremecido esta pieza y el resultado fue este fanfiction.

**NOTA**: A partir de este capítulo, los recuerdos se volverán elementales para seguir correctamente el hilo de la historia; por favor, querido lector, tome en consideración que el texto que se encuentra entre comillas _"y escrito en itálicas"_ corresponde a una memoria y no a la línea estricta de este relato.

* * *

Justo después del primer cruce de miradas del pelilargo con los mafiosos recién llegados, el niño rubio, que aproximaba unos diez u once años de edad, emitió una peculiar risa siseante y soltó venenosamente:

- El jefe no aparecía porque estaba muy ocupado con su nueva novia –

- ¿Novia?, ¡¿Novia?!, ¡jefe, ninguna mujer es lo suficientemente buena para usted! –

Ahora el que pareció rotundamente afectado por la observación del pequeño diablillo, que ocultaba sus ojos tras un flequillo, fue el grandulón feo.

- ¡Ambos son unos idiotas!, no sabrían identificar a un hombre de una mujer ni aunque los tuvieran delante y desnudos –

El personaje que los reprendió fue nadie más y nadie menos que el bebé flotante. Squalo quedó estupefacto ante aquella rareza parlante con chillante voz de infante recién nacido.

- Alala~, ¡Pero para el amor no existe géneros!, ¡No importa que el jefe haya elegido a una ambigüedad de sexo! –

- ¡Vooooooooooooooooooi!, ¿Me lo viene a decir un afeminado con peinado ridículo? –

Squalo se había incorporado del suelo en un segundo y estaba frente a los cuatro, iniciando de inmediato una escandalosa y, sobretodo, desorganizada discusión.

Xanxus no se molestó en perder su tiempo en aquella disputa tan irrelevante; así que caminó a la cocina, sacó una de sus botellas de vino, se sirvió en una copa y se metió a la habitación del tiburón para ahorrarle a sus oídos aquella absurda querella.

De alguna u otra manera, los efectivos técnicos Vongola llegaron al apartamento del pelilargo para reparar presurosamente el daño que había hecho Levi al arrancar desesperadamente la puerta del hogar para encontrar a su venerado jefe cuanto antes. Inmediatamente de haber sido restaurada la entrada, Superbi hizo que todos y cada uno de sus indeseables invitados se largaran de su casa. La autoridad del tiburón sobre los ingobernables asesinos profesionales de Xanxus incluso los sorprendió a ellos mismos, parecía que Squalo había nacido para controlar a aquel rebaño de peligrosos desadaptados sociales.

El cortesano no pensaba excluir al príncipe mafioso de su fumigación; sin embargo, el moreno no iba a ceder tan fácil, y cuando Bel salió delante de él, el pelinegro cerró la puerta recién reparada de una patada.

- ¡Voooi! Bastardo, ¡Te dije que desaparecieras, maldita sea, no quiero volverte a ver en toda la puta vida! –

Xanxus solamente necesitó una fracción de segundo para someter al pelilargo contra la pared y meterle un beso apasionado y hambriento, manteniendo las muñecas del tiburón apresadas contra el muro con una fuerza sobrehumana. Superbi sólo supo que ese beso provocó que la habitación diera vueltas a su alrededor, y que la húmeda boca del moreno estaba llena de un ácido sabor a vino.

- No me voy porque me lo ordenes, escoria, que te quede claro. Regresaré cuando se me venga en gana –

El cortesano soltó un fiero gruñido de protesta, pero los ardientes ojos carmesí al salir del apartamento lo apaciguaron.

Un segundo después, Squalo se dirigió a la cocina y bebió un vaso de agua; enseguida caminó hasta el baño para lavarse los dientes y, finalmente, se apresuró a llegar a su colchón, se desprendió de los zapatos y se metió a la cama, cayendo dormido casi al instante en que su cuerpo tocó el suave y frío lecho.

* * *

Los hombres de Xanxus habían llegado al hogar del pelilargo en una suntuosa y lujosa camioneta _Audi Q7 _de brillante color negro. El chofer los había esperado pacientemente y, al estar todos a bordo, Lussuria solicitó al conductor que los llevara al hotel.

El príncipe mafioso se apropió del último y espacioso asiento. Así que el resto de los asesinos tuvo que acomodarse apretujadamente en el resto del automóvil.

- Xanxus-sama, ¡Su padre estaba tan preocupado por usted! –

Chilló Levi, aún afectado por el hecho de que a su líder sí le gustaban los hombres y lo peor, no lo había elegido a él, el grandioso Levi, el único merecedor de su afecto.

En respuesta, el moreno se limitó a arrugar ligeramente la frente.

- Ushishi~ El Noveno nos envió a buscarlo, jefe, no queríamos arruinar su fiesta a propósito –

El pelinegro llevaba los brazos cruzados y al conocer que el autor intelectual de tener encima a esos fenómenos de circo había sido aquel viejo, enterró sus uñas en los brazos y, aún cuando vestía una impoluta camisa blanca, se hizo un poco de daño.

-Tsk –

- ¿Y qué va a hacer con él, jefe? – esta vez Lussuria tomó la palabra con un desagradable tono de madre preocupada. – ¡Estaba viviendo en un apartamento tan pequeño y miserable por esa belleza de cabello largo!-

La furia encarnada que reflejaban los peligrosos ojos de Xanxus fulminó al peleador de Muay Thai de tal forma que este se encogió de miedo en su asiento de copiloto, arrepentido de haber pronunciado tan osada exclamación.

- Todos ustedes, si quieren seguir viviendo será mejor que paren este interrogatorio o el jefe nos va a matar –

Mammon, el pequeño infante encapuchado lanzó una advertencia a sus compañeros. Todos de acuerdo con que su líder no estaba en el mejor de sus días, callaron durante todo el trayecto hasta el opulento hotel en el centro de París, nada menos que el famoso y pomposo _Hôtel Ritz_.

El príncipe mafioso acaba de darse cuenta de que él, desde el momento en que el Noveno lo acogió y lo reconoció como su legítimo hijo, vivía acostumbrado a la vida de exceso y casi de realeza, tanto que frecuentemente protestaba con ferocidad si el lujo estaba ausente en lo que lo rodeaba; sin embargo, al lado de Squalo, esto dejó de ser relevante por completo.

Xanxus comenzó a sentir un inquietante deseo de destrucción, desesperado por la magnitud del descubrimiento que acababa de hacer respecto a la incursión de aquel gusano en su vida.

Al entrar al ostentoso y palaciego hotel parisino, el moreno fue derecho al multi-premiado y nostálgico restaurante L'Espadon, catalogado como uno de los mejores sitios donde la máxima categoría de cocina gourmet parisina era servida. El mafioso exigió una sala privada para comer y se dedicó a esclavizar a todos por igual: meseros, cocineros, chefs, chefs ejecutivos, peones, doncellas, botones, anfitriones, e incluso a otros huéspedes.

* * *

"_Los rastros de la Fiesta de Año Nuevo aún podían encontrarse en la soberbia residencia de los Superbi, al norte de Italia, muy cerca de la esplendorosa ciudad de Milán, el motor económico de toda Italia._

_Como era natural en los primeros días de enero, un frío implacable imperaba en toda la región de Lombardía; helada traída desde los inclementes Alpes, sistema montañoso muy cercano a la llanura de aquella vieja ciudad._

_El amanecer de aquel azaroso día de Enero despertó con un sobrecogedor manto de nieve cubriéndolo todo._

_Un pequeño de escasos tres años de edad bajó a prisa las amplias escaleras de caracol hechas de duro roble color tostado que lo llevaban al recibidor principal de la mansión. Sus pies descalzos tocaron la alfombra persa que cubría por completo una de las estancias principales y corrió hacia el ventanal, emocionado por contemplar la reciente nevada._

_Los estupefactos ojos de aquella criatura eran de un extraordinario y peculiar color gris metálico, brillantes y muy expresivos. Su cabello, corto y suave al tacto, era igualmente plateado._

_- Squalo – llamó una grave voz paternal._

_El pequeño volteó hacia arriba y se encontró con la dura mirada azul de su padre. El hombre, de cabellera negra llena de canas engominada hacia atrás, sobrepasaba los cincuenta años de edad; no obstante, su cuerpo era fornido y resistente, enfundado en un traje color azul marino con líneas grises verticales. El jefe de la familia Superbi representaba todo el apelativo de orgullo que su apellido representaba._

_- ¿Sabes lo qué enaltece tanto al nombre Superbi? – cuestionó el padre afablemente, colocando su grande mano de forma cariñosa sobre el hombro infantil de su hijo._

_- ¡Sí! – respondió emocionado el lozano chiquillo – ¡El honor y el orgullo son el tesoro más importante para un verdadero hombre! – recitó de memoria._

_- ¿Y qué son el honor y el orgullo, Squalo? –_

_El pequeño sufrió una oleada de contradicción interna al no ser capaz de responder correctamente aquella pregunta proveniente del hombre que admiraba. Aprensivamente, el venerable Lucio se acuclilló frente a su primogénito con los azules ojos rebosantes de afecto._

_- Eso tendrás que encontrarlo tú, hijo mío. No será una tarea fácil, pero al final lo hallarás y entregarás todo lo que te hace un hombre honorable en nombre de tu orgullo para protegerlo –_

_Sin comprender por completo aquella afirmación por parte de su progenitor, el menor se apresuró a preguntar._

_- ¿Tú ya encontraste tu orgullo, padre? –_

_- Claro que sí –_

_- ¿Y qué es? –_

_- Esta parado frente a mí – "_

* * *

"_Leonora Superbi era una mujer poseedora de una increíble belleza, casi divina. El matrimonio que contrajo con Lucio había sido, en muchos sentidos, rotundamente escandaloso dentro del seno de aquella asociación mafiosa._

_Ella había nacido bajo una peculiar estrella de hermosura estremecedora. Su silueta ligera de gacela técnicamente flotaba sobre el suelo con ayuda de sus delicados y pequeños pies: su piel era nívea y torneada como el alabastro finamente trabajado por los mejores artesanos celestiales; su cabellera era muy larga, sedosa y ondulada; su lustre era tan magnífico que el compararla con plata líquida no era una exageración en absoluto.; sus impresionantes ojos de un gris espectacular eran muy grandes, enmarcados por tupidas y rizadas pestañas negras; sus labios eran delgados, pero muy rojos, siempre esbozando una dulce expresión._

_Leonora era una extraordinaria bailarina, el ballet era su vida, y se había entregado en alma y cuerpo a este arte apenas aprendió a caminar; sin embargo su mundo entero se detuvo en cuanto conoció a Lucio, su primo, el futuro heredero del liderazgo de la familia. No se cohibieron por el hecho de que eran parientes tan cercanos, tampoco les importó la abismal diferencia de edades, pues ella tenía veinte años y él cuarenta cuando se enamoraron._

_Después de largos años de felicidad matrimonial cuyo fruto había sido su primer y adorado hijo, Leonora cayó enferma, presa del cáncer, por lo que Squalo sólo tenía recuerdos de ella en camas de hospitales o en el mismo lecho matrimonial de la residencia; a pesar de este hecho, ella jamás perdió ni un ápice del porte orgulloso que todo Superbi debía ensalzar._

_Los recuerdos más dulces de la infancia de Squalo yacían en la habitación de sus padres. Muy frecuentemente, el vástago de los Superbi se deslizaba hasta la cama donde reposaba su madre y ella lo recibía amorosamente en su seno. Lo abrazaba, los llenaba de besos y lo acurrucaba en sus brazos, luego el chiquillo se amodorraba en su regazo y escuchaba dulces canciones de cuna italianas hasta caer dormido en aquella calidez maternal._

_Desafortunadamente, las canciones cesaron de golpe. Leonora murió cuando Squalo apenas había alcanzado los cinco años de edad y esto fue sólo el principio de las desgracias que aquejarían a la familia y, sobretodo, el detonante que trajo tras de sí las pesadas cadenas que el tiburón arrastraría como penitencia por muchos largos años."_

* * *

"_Podría decirse que el único amigo que tenía el hijo de Lucio era Dino Cavallone, futuro heredero a jefe de su familia. Lo más probable del motivo de que esta amistad fuera tan próspera, por así decirlo, era que el muchacho rubio y bonachón era tan ridículamente enclenque, que Squalo no se molestaba en retarlo a alguna clase de duelo y molerlo a golpes, como solía suceder con el resto de pequeños que convivían con el legado de los portadores del orgullo._

_Dino visitaba la radiante residencia Superbi y jugaba con su único amigo en los majestuosos jardines delanteros de la mansión. El peliplateado en realidad usaba al rubio como muñeco de prueba para su práctica de esgrima, disciplina en la que Squalo demostró un ávido interés casi inmediato en cuanto vio un florete por primera vez._

_En medio de aquel caluroso y asfixiante día de julio, una comitiva grande de automóviles negros de lujo llegó a la casa. Al percatarse de su llegada, el legado de los Superbi cesó su juego-práctica con Dino y se apresuró a descubrir quienes habían llegado._

_Muchos hombres de traje negro, elemento tan típico dentro de la mafia italiana, se bajaron de sus autos y se enfilaron casi ceremonialmente para abrir la puerta del auto principal y, entonces, su líder bajó con garbo casi teatral._

_Nicolo Gambino. Un metro noventa; musculoso y corpulento, rondaba en los cuarenta; cabellera castaña, corta, pero llena de rulos que solían asomarse traviesamente sobre su amplia frente; ojos pequeños color almendra, infinitamente viperinos, venenosos y siempre mordaces; la mandíbula de aquel hombre era cuadrada, muy varonil, rematando su adusta expresión con una barba de candado._

_El jefe de los Gambino percibió de inmediato la curiosa mirada del niño peliplateado sobre él. El hombre le devolvió una sonrisa seca y falsa esbozada con sus delgadísimos labios._

_Y aquel déspota varón se convertiría casi de inmediato en el sádico verdugo de Squalo por muchos y largos años torturantes. Para ese entonces, el chiquillo apenas tenía siete años encima"_

El sueño de Squalo se desgarró violentamente, el pelilargo despertó de golpe, habiéndose forzado a sí mismo de salir de aquel horripilante vórtice de recuerdos que su mente había traído a su vida de regreso.

El cortesano sudaba frío, incluso había mojado su propia almohada. La peor parte eran las lágrimas que se deslizaban involuntariamente de sus increíbles ojos color acero.

Absolutamente agobiado por toda esta denigrante situación, el tiburón tomó la otra almohada y enterró su rostro en ella, entonces soltó una serie de desgarradores gritos llenos de frustración hasta que se le acabó la voz.

Maldijo el momento de mierda en el que Xanxus se había cruzado en su puta vida.

* * *

El príncipe mafioso despertó en plena madrugada. Estaba enterrado en las ostentosas colchas del lecho, en medio de una exuberante y elegante suite, plenamente diseñada como si fuesen aposentos de la alta aristocracia parisina de los nostálgicos años veinte. Los muebles eran de madera tallada con aire victoriano, soberbia cristalería pulida adornaba todos los rincones del lugar, incluyendo todas las lámparas y candelabros; también estaban regados muchos espejos de elegantes marcos artísticos colocados estratégicamente a juego con un par de gigantes biombos Coromandel; además, la tapicería era del brocado más refinado y todo este lujo estaba matizado en cálidos colores metálicos.

Xanxus había pasado el resto del día metido en el gimnasio del hotel, apropiándose de él, desquitando su furia en el entrenamiento que había dejado de hacer a causa de su improvisado viaje a Francia y, sobretodo, a causa de Squalo.

Al final del día había conseguido lo que quería: terminó tan inhumanamente agotado que, después de tomar una rápida ducha en uno de los gigantescos baños de mármol de la suite, fue derecho a la cama y durmió. No tenía el menor ánimo de torturarse mentalmente imaginando que justo en unas horas más, el estúpido tiburón estaría vendiendo su cuerpo a diestra y siniestra en aquel burdel de estilo oriental.

Xanxus se puso de pie, semidesnudo, y caminó directo al balcón, pero, por supuesto, su interés no era la impresionante y privilegiada vista hacia la histórica _Place Vendôme, _no, el moreno sólo quería saber que tan tarde era ya.

El mafioso parecía un león enjaulado, daba vueltas a lo largo de la inmensa habitación, desesperado. Al final, asaltó el mini bar, bebió todas las aguas minerales que ahí había, fue derecho al vestidor y salió ataviado con los nuevos ropajes que Lussuria, maternalmente preocupado por su adolescente jefe, le había comprado.

No era nada fuera de lo común: zapatos de vestir negros, pantalones grises y una camisa igualmente oscura; en realidad era una combinación muy informal, pero no opacaba para nada el atractivo visual natural que era el moreno. Entre sus cosas, halló las peculiares plumas que había comenzado a utilizar habitualmente y olvidó en casa; para su desgracia, el único que sabía ajustárselas adecuadamente era su futuro Guardián del Sol. En realidad tenía que ir a la habitación contigua y hablar con aquella panda de inútiles, esa misma noche tenía que viajar a Italia urgentemente.

* * *

10:00 a.m, Palermo, Sicilia.

Timoteo Vongola asistía a un evento de caridad patrocinado por él mismo en un pintoresco y precioso pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de la deslumbrante capital siciliana. En ese mismo momento, el venerable jefe de la mafia miraba una obra teatral infantil en un modesto palco con fresca sombra situado en un anfiteatro público; era una sofocante y despejada mañana de verano en el mediterráneo. Timoteo disfrutaba, enternecido, de la actuación de los pequeños, lucía despreocupado y su única escolta era el joven Ganauche III, actual Guardián del Trueno Vongola.

El príncipe mafioso llegó hasta donde su padre y se plantó frente a él, obstaculizando su vista de la obra en la que Timoteo estaba tan enfrascado.

- ¡Xanxus! –

El hombre de cabellera blanca se puso de pie, para encarar a su hijo, y su rostro se iluminó por completo, aliviado de que su ser querido estaba sano y salvo.

- Odio esta clase de eventos ridículos y sin sentido, ¿Por qué no te limitas a mandar dinero y enviar a cualquier imbécil en tu representación? –

Pacientemente, el viejo Timoteo miró con dulzura a su muchacho, sin cansarse de repetirle esa clase de enseñanzas una y otra vez, teniendo la esperanza de ablandar el duro corazón de Xanxus muy pronto.

- Los Vongola originalmente éramos un grupo vigilante y protector de las personas, hijo mío, y espero que pronto llegue el día en que regresemos a nuestros orígenes –

- Tsk –

- ¡Noveno! – Ganauche interrumpió la conversación, llegó a un lado de ambos y miró al moreno desconfiadamente, el pelinegro le devolvió una hostil mirada.

- Está bien – lo calmó el apacible Timoteo. – Estaba muy preocupado por Xanxus, ¡Me alegra mucho que esté de vuelta! –

- No por mucho tiempo, viejo –

El Guardián decidió no entrometerse en los asuntos de su adorado jefe y su odioso hijo, así que regresó a su lugar, a unas cuantas filas de distancia.

- ¿Qué sucede, hijo? –

- ¿Qué sabes de los Superbi y porqué autorizaste que eliminaran casi toda su información en la base de datos Vongola? –

- ¿Superbi?, ¿Qué sucede con ellos?, fueron exterminados hace muchos años, Xanxus –

- ¡No juegues conmigo, viejo! – bramó el indomable adolescente

- ¿Por qué te interesan tanto? – Timoteo se puso serio, pero no demasiado, siempre era excesivamente indulgente cuando de su hijo se trataba.

- Porque eliminaste todo acerca de ellos, ¡Mierda!, no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de eso –

- En realidad lo hice porque Dino Cavallone me lo pidió en persona como un favor muy especial, me sorprendió mucho la valentía que tuvo el joven Cavallone cuando vino a solicitármelo hace muchos años atrás. Al pobre le temblaban las piernas cuando entró a mi oficina –

- ¿Cavallone? –

Xanxus sintió claramente como un desagradable monstruo de cólera desgarró sus entrañas por completo y después vino una oleada de furia que se propagó desde su estómago por todo su cuerpo. Cavallone Dino, aquel era un ridículo perdedor que recién se había hecho jefe de su familia, era tan patético que nunca mereció la atención del pelinegro; sin embargo Xanxus sí que recordaba que el apodado Potro Salvaje tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que Squalo y esto le causaba una insoportable e inesperada sensación de celos colosal.

* * *

**Continuará**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Primavera en París.**

**Capítulo 7.**

**Summary:** Xanxus, un príncipe mafioso adolescente. Squalo, una mercancía de elevado precio en un burdel parisino que Xanxus pisa por casualidad. XS, ligero AU.

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno

«•»«•»«•»«•»

¡Mis sinceros agradecimientos a **Misao Kurosaki, xs, Usagi Chan, Sam-Auditore, isadi 22** y** Marisol **!El apoyo que recibo en sus reviews me es realmente significativo! Gracias por darse un momento para escribirme! =D

Como siempre, no está de más mencionar a mi beta-reader **Darka, **quien es una maravilla, ¡gracias, querida!, sabes perfectamente lo histérica que soy con cada capítulo y, además, de hacer muy puntuales correcciones, sabes tranquilizarme respecto a mis temores de cada nuevo capítulo. Gracias por tu tiempo.

«•»«•»«•»«•»

* * *

Pasaba del mediodía cuando un hermoso y flamante Ferrari F430 rojo se estacionó con elegancia frente a la magnífica entrada de la residencia Cavallone, rodeada de primorosos y espaciosos jardines espectacularmente cuidados.

Enseguida, un hombre de edad madura, quien vestía un traje negro y llevaba un bigote bien arreglado, abrió la puerta del copiloto y bajó enseguida del automóvil para abrir la puerta al conductor, nada menos que el actual jefe de los Cavallone: el Potro Salvaje.

Dino vestía pulcramente, llevaba puesto un traje blanco con refinadas líneas verticales de color azul marino, igual que la camisa, y la corbata impoluta del mismo tono inmaculado que el singular atavío que remarcaba la atlética silueta del rubio con sensualidad.

- ¡Jefe! – uno de los hombres más cercanos al Potro Salvaje salió de la mansión.

- ¡Oh! Francesco – sonrió radiante el joven líder.

- ¿Qué tal fueron las negociaciones con el gobierno?, ¡Cuidaste bien de él, verdad, Romario! – el subordinado estaba angustiado por la precaria situación que su jefe se había ido a resolver muy temprano en la mañana.

Dino soltó una risa bonachona y, sonriendo radiantemente, respondió a Francesco.

- ¡Todo ha salido de maravilla! Ahora quiero quitarme esta ropa, nunca me he sentido cómodo con esta clase de cosas –

Los otros dos fueron contagiados por la actitud ligera del joven Cavallone y, mucho más relajados, acompañaron a su jefe dentro de la casa.

* * *

- Jefe – un mayordomo pidió la atención de Dino justo cuando el rubio terminaba de atarse la agujeta de su tenis derecho.

- ¿Si, Marcelo? –

- Tiene una llamada de parte del Noveno Jefe Vongola –

El Potro Salvaje frunció el ceño, bastante sorprendido. El empleado llevaba el teléfono inalámbrico en una charola de plata, entonces Dino tomó la llamada.

- _Pronto_ –

- ¡Noveno, es un honor recibir una llamada tan inesperada de parte de usted! –

La llamada no duró demasiado, unos tres minutos durante los cuales la expresión de Dino cambió por completo de la calma al asombro y, enseguida, esto se convirtió en intriga y al final el rubio terminó totalmente conmocionado.

- Muchas gracias, Noveno, sinceramente, se lo agradezco infinitamente. Sí, me ocuparé de eso. Sí, tendré cuidado. Sí, lo mantendré informado. Pase buen día –

En cuestión de segundos el Potro Salvaje salió de la habitación corriendo y, dado que no había ningún subordinado a la vista, al llegar a las escaleras principales, cayó de bruces debido a que no ató su agujeta izquierda, y rodó dolorosamente hasta llegar a la estancia principal.

- ¡Jefe! – Romario llegó a auxiliar a su superior enseguida. – ¿Cuándo dejará de ser tan descuidado? –

- Romario, no hay tiempo – los ojos color chocolate del italiano miraron a su subordinado con una determinación única de mafioso – ¿El jet privado está disponible para viajar hoy? –

- No señor, el piloto está de vacaciones –

- Entonces tenemos que encontrar la forma de llegar a París hoy mismo –

* * *

"_Romario conducía un clásico Cadillac El Dorado de sobrio color negro. En el asiento del copiloto estaba sentado un joven adolescente rubio que recién había superado la niñez. Dino vestía el uniforme de la prestigiosa academia para futuros mafioso. El lozano muchacho sonreía emocionado y es que había conseguido boletos para el festival de fuegos artificiales que se iba a llevar a cabo dentro de unos días en la histórica y hermosa ciudad de Bérgamo, relativamente cercana a Milán. Naturalmente, el joven Cavallone luchó incansablemente por conseguir lugares privilegiados para este espectacular evento con el objetivo de invitar a su entrañable amigo Squalo, del cual estaba secretamente enamorado._

_Arribaron muy pronto a la residencia Superbi, enseguida se dieron cuenta de que los Gambino también visitaban a la famila, pues uno de sus característicos automóviles, casi funestos, ocupaba un lugar en el amplísimo garage de la mansión._

_Dino y Romario subieron las majestuosas escaleras que los llevaban a la magnífica entrada a la casa, una gigantesca obra de arte de cedro tallado y vitrales que retrataban primorosamente a muchos dioses de la época clásica griega. Justo en ese momento, un mayordomo los esperaba servicialmente y los saludó con respeto._

_- El joven amo se encuentra ocupado ahora mismo, ¿Desean esperarlo en la estancia? –_

_- ¡No es necesario Dominique! – vociferó Nicolo Gambino bajando las escaleras principales de caracol a prisa._

_El jefe mafioso llegó en un segundo a un lado de ambos recién llegados. El hombre de cabellera castaña se estaba terminando de anudar la corbata del traje, Dino notó esto y le pareció un acto demasiado ilógico para alguien que salía de visita._

_- Buona Sera, niño Cavallone – se limitó a gruñir el apático hombre antes de salir, pasando a un lado del rubio y Romario._

_Dominique, el mayordomo, invitó entonces a pasar a las nuevas visitas y permitió que Dino subiera con toda libertad a los aposentos de Squalo, pues el rubio era una visita recurrente y familiar en la mansión Superbi._

_El rubio incluso abrió la puerta de las habitaciones del peliplateado sin la preocupación de tocar antes de entrar._

_- ¡Squalo! –_

_El muchacho Superbi estaba terminando de abrocharse la camisa blanca del uniforme sentado sobre la cama y cuando su mirada, totalmente escandalizada al haber escuchado que el intruso era nada menos que Dino, pasó del odio a la angustia._

_- ¡Voooooooi! ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!, ¡LARGO! – al principio la voz de Squalo era un chillido desesperado que al final apenas alcanzó su autoridad natural._

_- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿E-eso, eso es sangre? , ¡Squalo, tu rostro!, ¿Qué te pasó? –_

_El rubio siguió caminando hacia el lecho de su amigo, cuyas sabanas de color blanco inmaculado estaban desechas y regadas por doquier. Lo más impactante era que el cubre-colchón estaba manchado de sangre. Squalo, por su parte, tenía el rostro golpeado; el labio y la ceja derecha los tenía partidos, sus mejillas estaban severamente enrojecidas a causa de tremendas bofetadas recientes, por no mencionar el preocupante color escarlata que tenía toda la zona alrededor de su ojo izquierdo. Sin duda un cardenal gigantesco brotaría en ese mismo lugar dentro de un par de horas._

_- ¡VOOOOOOOI! –_

_Sin permitir que Dino avanzara ni un paso más, el peliplateado se abalanzó contra él, haciéndolo retroceder y estampándolo bestialmente contra la puerta._

_- Te dije que te largaras, gusano, ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA!, ¡Y no se te ocurra decir ni una palabra de lo que acabas de ver! –_

_El joven Cavallone se intimidó monstruosamente, jamás había percibido un aura tan asesina de parte de su amigo más querido, y Dino comenzó a temblar patéticamente, pero enseguida notó que Squalo también temblaba, pero solamente del pelvis hacia abajo, incluso sus espasmos eran más violentos que los del rubio y, definitivamente, Superbi temblaba de dolor físico._

_- Squalo… –_

_En un segundo, el rubio fue expulsado de la habitación y durante esta pequeña e instantánea lucha, Dino pudo percibir brevemente que el peliplateado tenía una manchita de sangre en la parte trasera del pantalón a cuadros azules de la academia."_

El actual jefe Cavallone despertó en pleno vuelo comercial. Estaba rodeado de subordinados, quienes lo cuidaban con recelo del resto de los comunes pasajeros. Lamentablemente el único vuelo inmediato que fueron capaces de conseguir era de línea económica y el rubio no dudó ni un segundo en tomarlo.

- Jefe, ¿Qué soñaba? –

Dino sintió su mandíbula tensa y, al abrir los ojos, un golpe de impotencia se deslizó desde su pecho hasta su estómago a causa del tormentoso recuerdo que acababa de visualizar en sueños.

- ¿Te preocupé, Vittorio? –

El subordinado asintió y no perdió de vista la manera atroz en que su líder enterró sus uñas sobre la manga de su característica chamarra verde.

- No lo puedo recordar – sonrió bonachonamente Cavallone.

Y su subordinado le perdonó la mentira sólo porque desde hacía mucho tiempo no miraba a su jefe tan trastornado.

* * *

El Noveno Jefe Vongola decidió tomar el almuerzo en compañía de su hijo Xanxus en un encantador restaurante a orillas del deslumbrante mar mediterráneo en Palermo.

Se encontraban en una terraza privada con vista al mar. Para sorpresa del padre, el moreno no quiso ordenar absolutamente nada, pues su único objetivo era la información que el Noveno estaba a punto de brindarle, quien sí pidió una sencilla sopa de tomate y delicioso pulpo a la _bancarella_ recién pescado. Timoteo nunca era demasiado exigente a la hora de comer.

Mientras esperaba a que los alimentos fueran preparados, el jefe Vongola bebió vino de la casa, mismo que invitó a su hijo quien apenas y dio un sorbo hosco durante toda la conversación.

- ¿Por qué te interesan los Superbi si ya están extintos? –

- No del todo, viejo, sabes perfectamente quién de ellos sigue vivo –

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de torturar a Squalo?, a mi parecer él no tiene ninguna cuenta más que rendir a la mafia –

- Explícate –

Timoteo suspiró con infinita paciencia y miró a su hijo con paternalismo exacerbado.

- Nunca te ha interesado nadie con esta intensidad, Xanxus, temo decir que me encuentro muy sorprendido por todo esto –

El dueño de la flama de la ira frunció el ceño sin ninguna intención de contestar algo ante aquella sugerencia proveniente de su padre. El líder Vongola soltó una afectuosa risa, encantado de que por primera vez en todos los años de haber convivido con su hijo, el pelinegro prestara atención a alguien a parte de sí mismo.

- Para hablarte de la decadencia de los Superbi, tengo que hablar de Nicolo Gambino, el aprendiz más apreciado de Tyr, el actual jefe del escuadrón Varia. Nicolo era un huérfano que vivió en las calles más violentas de Roma hasta la adolescencia tardía; durante una misión Tyr se cruzó en su camino por mera coincidencia y se mostró profundamente interesado en su naturaleza animal en general, así que lo acogió y lo entrenó durante cinco años, pero Nicolo nunca aceptó unirse a los Varia. El aprendiz de Tyr poseía una muy poderosa afinidad por la flama de la niebla, aunado a su envidiable técnica de espadachín; sólo era superado en el mundo por su maestro y por un genio guerrero de los Gilgio Nero. Como bien sabes, Nicolo optó por desertar de la familia Vongola y asesinó a todos sus compañeros cuando se fugó, después fue acogido en la familia Gambino, quienes estaban sedientos de poder a causa de su irremediable decadencia –

Justo en ese momento, la deliciosa sopa de tomate fue servida a Timoteo. Era fresca y muy aromática, ideal para el clima veraniego de Sicilia. El Noveno hizo una larga pausa mientras la comía con gusto, Xanxus se desesperó en cuestión de segundos y se dedicó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa mientras que con la otra mano desmigajaba uno de los típicos panes _focaccia _(1) que habían servido a un lado. El jefe Vongola estaba hambriento, así que terminó su plato en cuestión de unos minutos.

- Los Superbi no fueron siempre una asociación mafiosa, sus raíces son tan viejas como los siglos, siempre se caracterizaron por ser un linaje de formidables guerreros de importancia histórica y de orgullo implacable. Al igual que los Vongola, la situación los llevo a unir su camino con la mafia, hasta que tres generaciones atrás hubo una administración desastrosa dentro de la familia y el resultado fue la pérdida de la mayoría de sus innumerables y ostentosos bienes materiales, la casi extinción de sus miembros de linaje puro y, lo más importante en este relato, la obtención de una deuda económica gigantesca con los Gambino, quienes los salvaron de la completa exterminación. Como era de esperarse, los Superbi nunca perdieron el elegante honor que los caracterizó siempre, ni mucho menos, esto mermó la calidad de sus brillantes guerreros –

El mesero arribó a la mesa con el pulpo listo para su deguste, pero Xanxus golpeó la mesa con el puño y bramó con ferocidad.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra servirle eso al viejo, escoria! No hasta que termine con él –

Timoteo calmó al empleado con la mirada quien se había encogido de terror ante la ferocidad del moreno.

- Ahora no, ¿Podría esperar unos minutos a qué termine de hablar con mi hijo? – pidió amablemente el Noveno, a lo que el mesero obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Bien – Timoteo carraspeó, refrescó su garganta con el vino rojo siciliano de especial sabor dulzón y continuó. – Fue cuestión de pocos años para que el cabo Nicolo alcanzara el liderazgo de la familia Gambino y, naturalmente ambicioso, buscó ubicarla como una cabeza de la mafia italiana y en su incansable avidez encontró la casi olvidada deuda de los Superbi, misma que con el paso de las generaciones y debido a los intereses alcanzó dimensiones estrafalarias. Como es obvio, el nuevo jefe buscó que fuera pagado hasta el último centavo, entonces comenzó un largo proceso de negociaciones; la desgracia comienza cuando, en una visita a sus deudores, Nicolo se topó con Leonora Superbi, una jovencita de impresionante belleza heredera del linaje milenario de la familia, y cayó enamorado de ella; en ese momento comenzó una enferma obsesión que tuvo que pagar el pobre de Squalo, hijo de Leonora –

El Noveno se dio un respiro y continuó.

- Fue tal el grado de enamoramiento que Nicolo tuvo por la joven Superbi, que juró perdonar la deuda si le entregaban a la muchacha en matrimonio. Ella aceptó sacrificarse por el honor de la familia y, unas semanas antes de la boda, ella conoció a Lucio, el próximo jefe de los Superbi; los dos se amaron a primera vista, se fugaron y se casaron. Unos años más tarde, la feliz pareja trajo al mundo a Squalo, pero Leonora murió muy pronto a causa de un cáncer terminal. Según mis fuentes de confianza, Nicolo aprovechó el doloroso duelo de Lucio, hombre al que odiaba profundamente, e hizo uso de todo el potencial de su dominio de la flama de niebla y hundió al hombre en una ilusión eterna, controlando y torturando su mente por completo y con ello, manipuló el fatal destino de la familia. Entonces, saqueó el poco tesoro familiar que quedaba y abusó sexualmente de Squalo en secreto por años. Al final, sus hombres aniquilaron a traición a toda la familia durante la víspera de Año Nuevo. Únicamente sobrevivieron parientes muy lejanos y, esencialmente, el hijo de Lucio y Leonora. Un año más tarde, Squalo se encargó de vengar a toda su familia y a él mismo, exterminando con sus propias manos a todos los Gambino; Nicolo, por supuesto, tuvo una muerte especialmente sangrienta –

Timoteo sintió un pesar muy grande dentro de él. A pesar de ser el líder de la mafia más poderosa del mundo, nunca le habían gustado esa clase de disputas que traían desgracias y sufrimientos sin sentido e innecesario derramamiento de sangre a tropel.

- ¿Y Cavallone Dino qué tiene que ver en todo esto? –

Impresionante, pensó el hombre mayor. Xanxus no había reflejado ninguna expresión especial durante el transcurso de todo el relato. Siempre temía por su hijo, quien era absolutamente inconmovible.

- Los Cavallone fueron los aliados de los Superbi por siglos y, como consecuencia, Dino fue el amigo de la infancia de Squalo. Durante el desenlace de esta desgracia, Dino se encargó de cuidarlo y protegerlo. Al final, el joven futuro jefe de los Cavallone, vino a contarme todos los detalles y a solicitarme, en nombre de la sólida alianza existente entre nuestras familias, desaparecer la identidad de su querido amigo y permitirle vivir una vida tranquila, lejos de la mafia. Yo me sorprendí de los impresionantes resultados que estaban dando los severos entrenamientos de Reborn –

- ¿Sabes que Cavallone hizo de Squalo una puta? –

El padre estaba bebiendo de su vino con calma, pero en cuánto escuchó aquel inesperado cuestionamiento, se pasó mal la bebida y le dio un ataque de tos, casi asfixia.

- No estoy enterado de los detalles posteriores a mi consentimiento a la petición de los Cavallone, Xanxus, pero dime, ¿Fue así como conociste a Squalo? – La Híper Intuición Vongola no era útil no solamente durante las batallas a muerte o en los entrenamientos.

- ¡Oye, tú, escoria! – rugió el moreno quien se puso de pie e ignoró por completo la última pregunta de su padre. – Ya puedes servirle al viejo –

- ¡Xanxus!, ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

- Voy a traer de vuelta a Italia el trasero del Guardián de la Lluvia de la Décima Generación, anciano –

* * *

Squalo acabó de comer, lavó sus platos y fue a cepillarse los dientes. Unos minutos más tarde comenzó a preparar su maleta de todos los días para ir a entrenar y, posteriormente, dirigirse a su monótono trabajo.

Pasaban ya de las cuatro, era ligeramente tarde y, a decir verdad, no había podido dormir nada bien a causa de los últimos acontecimientos en su vida que habían movido un montón de fibras sensibles dentro de su mente.

Mientras acomodaba su ropa, encontró una camisa blanca que, definitivamente, no era suya. Seguramente pertenecía a Xanxus. Inconscientemente estrujó la prenda entre sus manos y se la llevó a la nariz, aspirando con deleite el inconfundible aroma varonil y delicioso del moreno, enseguida cayó en cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía, desgarró la camisa entre sus manos y la lanzó furioso al bote de basura detrás de él.

Al acercarse las cinco de la tarde en París, el pelilargo estaba listo para salir de su departamento; se dirigió hacia la entrada y preparó sus llaves para partir. Justo cuando abrió la puerta, se topó con la última visión que imaginaría encontrar.

Dino estaba acompañado de cuatro de sus subordinados, quienes inspeccionaban el pasillo intrigados y ligeramente confundidos. Lo que vino después fue instantáneo, los ojos color chocolate del rubio se encontraron con la mirada acero del tiburón y un segundo después, el Potro Salvaje corrió hacia su entrañable amigo y lo cubrió con un afectuoso abrazo muy, muy íntimo.

A Superbi se le cayó la maleta del hombro a causa de la impresión y se dejó hacer dócilmente; sin embargo, no devolvió el abrazo al rubio.

- Voi, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Potro? –

- Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, Squalo, no tienes idea – Dino estaba conmocionado, no quería alejarse del pelilargo. Es más, incluso enterró sus dedos en la suave melena que cubría la nuca de su amigo y luego colocó su rostro a un costado del exquisito cuello del tiburón, inhalado la familiar y seductora esencia que tanto lo había enamorado de niño.

Inoportunamente, Xanxus apareció. Definitivamente aquella visión fue impactante para él, daba la impresión de que Cavallone estaba besando el cuello de Squalo.

Los hombres de Dino se percataron de la llegada del príncipe mafioso y, por supuesto, percibieron la atemorizante aura de asesino que desprendió el moreno al instante.

- Jefe –

Vociferaron al unísono los cuatro, llamando la atención de su joven líder. El Potro Salvaje levantó su rostro de aquella placentera calidez y sus ojos se encontraron con la figura con la que temía encontrarse tarde o temprano en el transcurso de ese lío: Xanxus. Desafiante, el rubio no se separó ni un poco del tiburón y se limitó a mirar retadoramente el rojo infierno que reflejaban aquellos ojos.

- Voi, ¿Qué pasa? –

Squalo giró su rostro y se encontró con el hombre en cuestión. Sus instintos de alarmaron y quiso apartarse con vehemencia del rubio, quien no lo permitió para nada haciendo uso de toda su fuerza física.

Xanxus comenzó a caminar hacia los íntimos italianos mientras tenía un fuero interno por no levantar las pistolas que cargaba pulcramente en sus fundas en la parte posterior de sus caderas y fulminar al perdedor Cavallone de un golpe, a decir verdad, no quería parecer una quinceañera muerta de celos.

- Potro, suéltame, por favor –

Sin poder hacer mucho por desobedecer la petición del tiburón, el rubio finalmente deshizo el contacto. La mirada dura de Superbi enfrentó al moreno con decisión.

- Creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte en toda mi vida, bastardo – habló Squalo desafiante.

Xanxus soltó un bufido déspota.

- Las pertenencias no le dan órdenes a sus dueños, basura, te dije que volvería cuando me viniera en gana. Voy a llevarte de regreso a Italia conmigo aunque sea a la fuerza, tiburón de mierda –

* * *

_(1) focaccia: Pan italiano hecho con una masa similar a la que se utiliza para cocinar pizza; normalmente se condimenta con aceite de oliva, hierbas aromáticas y especias._

Siempre estoy abierta a cualquier clase de comentario de cualquier índole relacionado con este relato, no duden en enviarme sus dudas, críticas o sugerencias.

**Continuará**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Primavera en París.**

**Capítulo 8.**

**Summary:** Xanxus, un príncipe mafioso adolescente. Squalo, una mercancía de elevado precio en un burdel parisino que Xanxus pisa por casualidad. XS, ligero AU.

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno

**Agradecimientos: **Como ya se está haciendo costumbre todos los capítulos, quiero mencionar la espléndida e irremplazable ayuda que mi beta-reader, **Darka**, siempre me brinda y que esta vez trabajó horas extras para que el capítulo saliera en tiempo.

Mención especial para **Dany Haakon** por su entusiasta y continúo apoyo, ¡genuinamente me hace sonrojar cada vez que hace mención de alguna de mis historias!

Y, por último, un enorme abrazo y un sincero agradecimiento de corazón a sus maravillosos y encantadores reviews. ¡Cada detalle plasmado en sus críticas me llena de infinita alegría, nunca paso por alto ninguno de ellos! Esta vez incluso me enviaron la visión que tenían Nicolo Gambino, ¡era un camarón con bombín! Me ha divertido en serio. Gracias a: **Usagi Chan, isadi22, Andy Knightwalker, Albii-chan, **y** Hanabi Ai. **Además de **losrecovecosdemimenteoscura **quien me apoya por otros medios. También a **Mirna **y a **Rya.****  
**

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»**  
**

* * *

Squalo arqueó una ceja ante el autoritario decreto que Xanxus acababa de hacer. Luego, su mirada se dirigió a Dino, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, debido a su severo descontento por la presencia del pelinegro y, evidentemente, por su total desaprobación a la idea de que Superbi cumpliera aquel mandato sin objeciones. El pelilargo estaba impresionado, definitivamente Xanxus era mucho más que un príncipe dentro de la jerarquía actual de la mafia italiana ya que Cavallone no se había atrevido a tomar represalias automáticamente en contra del moreno, a pesar de que el tiburón sabía perfectamente que el Potro estaba controlándose imperiosamente.

- ¡Voi, Potro! – el cortesano llamó la atención de su viejo amigo. – No tengo idea de qué mierda haces aquí, pero tengo asuntos que arreglar con este bastardo –

- ¡Pero, Squalo, yo…! –

- ¡Dino! –

El rubio se atragantó con las palabras que estaba a punto de formular como réplica. Superbi sí que sabía jugar sucio llamándolo por su nombre, el cual a veces Cavallone se preguntaba si había olvidado, pues habían transcurrido años desde la última vez que su ser querido se refirió a él con ese apelativo.

- Romario, Iván, Brutus, Vittorio, volvamos más tarde – fue la orden que el Potro Salvaje dio enseguida a sus hombres con voz tranquila, o más bien resignada.

Antes de desaparecer del pasillo frente a al apartamento del pelilargo, Dino le dedicó una mirada dura a Xanxus quien sólo reflejó desdén desde sus peligrosos ojos color escarlata.

- ¿Vas a entrar, bastardo? – cuestionó Superbi recogiendo su maleta, antes de entrar a través de la puerta de vuelta a su hogar.

* * *

Ambos italianos se establecieron en la cocina. Xanxus se sentó en una de las sillas desenfadadamente; las piernas y los brazos cruzados, aguardando al pelilargo quien estaba preparando té, por supuesto, no para ofrecerlo a su indeseable invitado, sino para él mismo.

- ¿Tu padre siempre cumplía todos caprichos? – habló Squalo ponzoñosamente.

- ¿Ese viejo? Tsk – el moreno torció el labio con fastidio.

- Lo conocí, a tu padre, a Timoteo. Era un viejo bondadoso, cosa rara para ser el jefe de la mafia más poderosa del mundo. No se parece en nada a ti –

Esta afirmación definitivamente no gustó nada a Xanxus, quien cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño peligrosamente sin contestar.

- ¿Y bien? – Superbi se sentó finalmente frente al príncipe mafioso con una taza llena de líquido humeante en mano, su mirada era desafiante al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la ceja izquierda. – ¿Qué quieres de mí? –

- ¿Tengo que repetirlo? –

- ¿Para qué me necesitas?, ¡Vooooi!, ¿Es sexo lo que quieres?, ¡Qué estupidez!, no soy una puta personal –

- Lo quiero todo de ti, maldita basura –

Squalo sintió su boca y sus labios secarse en el momento en que su cerebro proceso aquella demanda. Luego, tragó saliva atropelladamente y no permitió que sus emociones flaquearan, endureciendo su expresión facial.

- ¿Todo?, ¡Voooooi!, ¿Pero quién mierda te crees, idiota?, no sabes absolutamente nada de mi –

- Sé lo suficiente, gusano, y no necesito saber más, no me interesa –

Silencio. El pelilargo apartó la mirada muy lejos de Xanxus, recargó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y resopló desesperado.

- ¿Qué pasa si me niego?, ¿Me matas?, ¿Me obligas? –

- El honor de tu familia, ¿Lo vas a tirar al caño cómo si nada?, ¿Pudriéndote en una casa de putas?. Es un final adecuado para un linaje de ridículos perdedores –

El puño derecho de Squalo se estampó contra la mesa inexorablemente, haciéndola cimbrarse por completo. La respiración del tiburón se agitó y sus ojos de asesino brillaron con demencia detrás de los largos mechones de cabello plateado que ocultaron su rostro.

- ¡VOOOOI!, no te atrevas a seguir hablando o te mataré –

Xanxus sonrió de lado con infinita malicia, victorioso de haber golpeado de lleno la fibra nerviosa que buscaba.

- Puedes quedarte aquí, batiéndote en tu propia mierda hasta que te mueras, escoria, o puedes regresar a Italia conmigo y recuperar tu orgullo, sin el cual no eres nadie –

- ¡¿Y CÓMO CARAJO VOY A RECUPERARLO?!, ¡Voooi! –

- Tu lluvia… -

- ¿Ah? – el pelilargo, está debatiéndose entre un estado histérico y otro ofuscado. Xanxus tenía la habilidad de derrumbar su psique en cuestión de minutos.

- Tu lluvia es la única que tranquiliza mi cielo. Un cielo sin armonía no me sirve en lo más mínimo, ni a los Vongola –

Squalo tardó en procesar aquella confesión. Los largos años aislado el mundo de la mafia le habían hecho olvidar casi por completo el concepto de los tipos de flama de batalla. En cuanto cayó en cuenta del tremendo significado de las palabras del moreno, se quedó mudo y no tuvo más remedio que morder su labio inferior, esquivando a como diera lugar los poderosos ojos escarlata del moreno.

Xanxus soltó un profundo suspiro antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie. Miró desde arriba al pelilargo con su garbo característico de realeza y, atrapando finalmente la reticente mirada del tiburón, lo observó con ardiente determinación.

- Tienes tres días para decidir. Hoy es domingo, el miércoles a esta misma hora me largo a Italia. –

- ¡Voi!, ¿Pero quién diablos te crees que eres para cambiar mi vida de repente?, ¡No tienes idea de nada, maldito bastardo! –

El príncipe mafioso pasó de largo al cortesano y salió de la cocina para dirigirse derecho a la salida.

- ¡Escúchame, maldita sea! – Squalo no soportaba ser ignorado con tanta naturalidad, así que se puso de pie y alcanzó al adolescente, enterrando su mano sobre el hombro del moreno, impidiéndole seguir.

El mafioso clavó sus dedos sobre la muñeca derecha del pelilargo; con un ágil movimiento aprisionó a Superbi en un abrazo posesivo y, siendo los dos de la misma estatura, besó con facilidad los labios del cortesano. El tiburón sintió perfectamente como todos los vellos de su piel, especialmente aquellos detrás de su nuca, se erizaron al instante y detestó por completo aquella reacción tan patética de su parte. Los labios de Xanxus eran una maravilla, tan diestros para encender los sentidos de cualquiera y tan expertos para torturar con su cadencia enloquecedora al besar. Squalo soltó un breve gemido entre sus sedientas bocas, provocando que el moreno deseara ahondar más el contacto, así que el mafioso atrajo más el esbelto cuerpo del cortesano hacia sí mismo, pasando su firme brazo por la cintura del pelilargo e introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad con sabor a menta y a té de jazmín.

Sin saber exactamente cuántos minutos ambos estuvieron absortos en esta íntima caricia, el moreno logró salir de su trance y se separó del tiburón.

- Tres días, basura, o nunca jamás nos volveremos a ver –

Luego, el mafioso abandonó el apartamento. Squalo estaba aturdido y las aceleradas palpitaciones de su corazón golpeando con ímpetu detrás de sus oídos no le ayudaban en nada a tocar la realidad. Sin importar la decisión que tomara, Xanxus se había convertido en la ruina de su vida como la conocía.

* * *

Gaspard Leblanc hacía notas una y otra vez en su gordo libro de cuentas únicamente con ayuda de una calculadora y un lápiz. El viejo dueño del burdel fumaba puro y había llenado toda su oficina con el denso humo del mismo. El anciano calvo escuchaba su noticiero favorito por la radio que aproximadamente comenzaba a las once de la noche, la monótona voz en francés del locutor hablaba acerca de la frágil economía de la eurozona y cómo peligraba debido a la crisis de algunos países miembros de la Unión Europea. De súbito, la apacibilidad del decrépito francés fue destruida en cuanto Lucía, su mano derecha dentro del establecimiento de placer, entró de golpe a cuarto. Ella estaba histérica.

- _Monsieur_ Leblanc, ¡Estamos en un terrible apuro! –

- ¿Lucía? – el galo miró con molestia a la apetitosa latina, quien vestía un pareo rojo a juego con un corpiño del mismo tono.

- ¡Squalo no ha llegado todavía! Y dos clientes lo esperan, ¡El primero lleva más de una hora esperando y está furioso! –

Leblanc dejó la administración de inmediato y, exasperado, inhaló profundo de su fino habano.

- Él jamás se ha ausentado en los cuatro años que lleva trabajando aquí. Eso significa que hoy no llegará –

- ¡Pero, señor, es inaudito, tenemos que…! –

- ¡Silencio, Lucía! –

Leblanc se puso de pie y camino tan rápido como sus desgastadas rodillas se lo permitieron.

- Tenemos que arreglar este problema nosotros mismos, ¡Espera a que le ponga las manos encima a ese mocoso italiano! –

* * *

La medianoche se encontraba cerca y el pelilargo ofrecía una imagen espectral en medio del _Parc Monceau. _El célebre parque público parisino había cerrado sus puertas al público horas atrás, más Squalo solía infiltrarse con facilidad en plena madrugada a esta famosa atracción de esparcimiento. Justo ahora se hallaba delante de una de las imponentes y largas columnas corintias que ofrecían una nostálgica visión de la arquitectura clásica romana, a un par de escasos metros del primoroso lago artificial del parque.

Solitario, sin ninguna otra compañía más que los sonidos de los insectos nocturnos, el cortesano meditaba en penumbras, únicamente la luna menguante le ofrecía algún esbozo de luz y, quizás, el brillante reflejo de la agitada capital francesa que era obstruida por las altísimas y espesas copas de los árboles que inundaban el maravilloso y extenso lugar.

Superbi estaba sentado sobre el frío suelo cubierto de musgo, abrazaba sus piernas y recargaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. A pesar de que el verano estaba en su apogeo en el territorio galo, la exuberante vegetación y la ausencia de actividad humana a kilómetros a la redonda influían mucho a que la temperatura descendiera considerablemente en aquel punto, por lo que el cortesano exhalaba vaho cada vez que soltaba un hondo suspiro, lo cual estaba siendo frecuente en esos momentos.

Habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que había tenido que recurrir a ese lugar para meditar y olvidarse del maldito mundo. Además, se había ausentado del trabajo por primera vez en cuatro años.

Una violenta tormenta de recuerdos estaba atormentándolo y Squalo tenía que enfrentarlos todos y cada uno de ellos, o nunca obtendría la respuesta que tendría que dar a Xanxus, el príncipe de la mafia, dentro de tres días.

* * *

"_Squalo odiaba la Navidad. La razón no era ninguna clase de problemática sentimental ni rebeldía social ante aquella festividad tan tradicional en la cultura occidental. No, el simple y sencillo motivo de que el adolescente repudiara tanto esta conmemoración era una sola: Nicolo Gambino. _

_Año tras año, los Gambino se habían unido a la fiesta navideña que los Superbi organizaban y, por supuesto, el jefe de los Gambino no dejaba escapar esta oportunidad para aprovecharse del joven hijo de Lucio con ayuda de su implacable flama de la niebla._

_¿Cuál era la razón de que el joven Superbi no pidiera auxilio para lograr deshacerse finalmente de todos esos abusos? La razón era muy simple: honor mal manipulado._

_En la madrugada de un 26 de diciembre, el joven Squalo se encontraba siendo torturado en su propia habitación. Se encontraba desnudo, debajo del cuerpo de su perpetrador. Sus extremidades estaban libres, únicamente una mordaza hecha de su propia ropa interior era el único signo de opresión aparente. Su corto cabello plateado estaba hecho un desastre, era evidente la manera en que había sido manipulado sádicamente a través de él. _

_- ¡Eres una vergüenza para los Superbi! – la viperina mordaz voz de Nicolo se jactaba de su víctima son sumo deleite. – ¿Te imaginas lo que pensaría tu padre y tu repulsiva familia si se entera de todas las travesuras que has hecho?, ¡Enterarse que su adorado príncipe no es más que una ramera repulsiva y pérfida que siempre ha hecho toda esta clase de cosas deshonrosas conmigo! –_

_Y por primera vez en toda la larga y tormentosa sesión el peliplateado mostró signos de pánico. Siempre vivía en alerta permanente desde las primeras veces en que su integridad fue profanada; prefería cometer suicidio antes de que su familia se enterara de toda aquella situación. Nicolo se había encargado de atacar su moral con prontitud: lo había violentado mentalmente con la intención de que se avergonzara desmesuradamente del hecho de permitir que el jefe de los Gambino abusara de él, haciéndolo sentir como el principal culpable de la situación y, además, lo había convencido de la idea de que quedaría como un depravado imperdonable ante los ojos de los suyos._

_- No podrían entender nada, Squalo, sobretodo el hecho de que tú eres mío. Desde que naciste estabas obligado a serlo –_

_Luego vino un tosco y brusco beso durante el cual Superbi jamás cerró los ojos. Miraba a su verdugo con repulsivo asco entremezclado con genuino odio. Al terminar de beber de los delgados labios del joven espadachín, Nicolo se percató de esta mirada y, furioso, tomó su propio cinturón, que no estaba muy lejos, y golpeo sanguinariamente el firme abdomen del muchacho con furia. El peliplateado, tan orgulloso, se contuvo de gritar muy fuerte y logró únicamente emitir una serie de gruñidos penosos._

_- ¡Eres mío!, ¡Mío!, ¿Lo entiendes? Tu deslumbrante y casi aterrorizante parecido con tu madre es la prueba de ello. Ella por derecho era mía, pero el cielo me hizo justicia trayéndote al mundo, ¡PERO…! –_

_El trastornado hombre de barba de candado tomó a Squalo por el corto cabello, haciéndole daño con las uñas en el sensible cuero cabelludo. Luego, aspiró hondo sobre la mata de cabello plateado y enseguida hizo sonidos de rotundo asco y alejó la cabeza del muchacho con desprecio._

_- ¡PERO NO SOPORTO ESE ASQUEROSO HEDOR QUE TIENES!, ¡IGUAL A TU INMUNDO Y CERDO PADRE! –_

_Y entonces vino una larga sesión de golpes "_

* * *

Dino se estableció en _Hôtel Ritz, _efectivamente, el mismo legendario hotel parisino de lujo donde Xanxus y sus hombres estaban hospedados. Aquello fue un evento fortuito del cual el jefe Cavallone no se percató; sin embargo Belphegor, el más perspicaz de los asesinos profesionales del príncipe mafioso, cayó en cuenta de aquella desventurada coincidencia y, de inmediato, buscó el conflicto ansiosamente con aquella valiosa información.

Bel entró a la suite que compartía con sus compañeros y se topó de inmediato con Lussuria, quien lucía exhausto pues acababa de terminar su entrenamiento en el gimnasio del hotel, el cual el hijo de Timoteo había clamado como suyo mientras estuviera hospedado en el _Ritz_, pagando una generosa cantidad de dinero a la administración de lugar.

- Ushishsi~, ¿Dónde está el jefe, Lussuria? –

- ¿El jefe? – Lussuria limpiaba el resto de su sudor con una toalla rosa, haciendo uso maneras muy femeninas y de reina de belleza en el proceso. – Sigue entrenando –

Con su típica sonrisa malévola y el enigma de sus ojos oculto detrás de su rubio flequillo, el príncipe se deslizó fuera de la suite.

* * *

Dino se despertó de la siesta que decidió tomar sobre la colcha del lecho matrimonial de su suite. Pasaban, aproximadamente, de las cinco y la calma que rodeaba las suntuosas habitaciones podía respirarse. El joven jefe de los Cavallone había caído dormido con sus típicas ropas informales puestas; a decir verdad, estaba increíblemente inquieto y le fue difícil conciliar el sueño. Contaba las horas para poder salir al encuentro de su adorado amigo de la infancia y conocer todos los detalles que el pelilargo le permitiese saber de la actual situación que involucraba a uno de los hombres más poderosos del planeta: Xanxus. Además, quería que todo terminara a favor del tiburón y, si era capaz, sacarlo al fin de aquel oficio que Superbi había elegido por libre voluntad y que, por supuesto, al rubio no gustaba en lo más mínimo.

El joven hombre se sentó sobre la cama y se frotó los ojos despacio. Segundos después movió su muñeca frente a su rostro para mirar la hora en su casual reloj deportivo y se dio cuenta de que debía de comenzar a prepararse para ir a recoger al pelilargo al burdel justo cuando saliera de su jornada.

Unos momentos más tarde los miembros de la familia Cavallone bajaron con apremio al restaurante del lugar que hacía pocos momentos había comenzado a recibir a los huéspedes más madrugadores para servirles el desayuno.

Justo cuando Dino cruzaba las hermosas puertas revestidas con primorosas cortinas de nostálgico aire aristócrata parisino de los años veinte, el perverso plan de Belphegor dio frutos: Xanxus y el jefe Cavallone se toparon al mismo tiempo en la entrada de _L'Espadon_.

A decir verdad, el adolescente príncipe mafioso había bebido toda la noche después del maquiavélico informe que su Guardián de la Tormenta le había dado acerca de Dino y, aunque su resistencia al alcohol a su corta edad era admirable, era visible que el moreno necesitaba descansar unas horas después de tomar el primer alimento del día.

El jefe rubio, absolutamente sorprendido de la desagradable coincidencia, decidió ignorar al hijo de Timoteo y a sus secuaces, continuando con su camino. Esto no gusto en lo más mínimo a Xanxus, por supuesto.

Así que cada líder mafioso se sentó por separado, aunque ambos permanecieron alertas de los movimientos del otro. Y el_ petit déjeuner _fue servido sin percances.

- Ushishi~ Seguramente Cavallone está a punto de ir a visitar a Squalo, jefe –

Silencio, el jefe no le prestó atención y continuó bebiendo café con garbo.

- ¡Bel-chan!, basta. No tientes al jefe, recuerda que juró no ir a ver al atractivo Squ-chan hasta dentro de tres días – regañó Lussuria, conociendo perfectamente las intenciones del niño genio.

- Pero Cavallone no prometió nada de eso, seguramente lo está convenciendo de quedarse. Ushishi~ -

- ¡Claro qué aceptara quedarse con el jefe! – Levi golpeó la mesa furioso. Estaba muerto de envidia por toda esa pequeña fijación de su adorado y venerado líder alrededor de aquella cara prostituta. – ¿Quién podría negarse a una orden de Xanxus-sama?, ¿QUIÉN? –

- ¡Miren! - el príncipe rubio señaló descaradamente hacia la mesa de los otros mafiosos. – Dino se va con mucha prisa, ushishishi~, ¿No es esta la hora de salida de trabajar de su nuevo novio, jefe? –

Lussuria continúo regañando al pequeño diablillo, Levi recitaba líneas para sí mismo y Mammon estaba más concentrada en comer su desayuno que colaborar con el cotidiano caos que generaban sus compañeros, sentada sobre la mesa para mayor comodidad debido a su cuerpo de infante.

Veinte minutos después de que Dino hubiese salido del lujoso restaurante, Xanxus se puso de pie, un poco más recuperado de su borrachera debido a los alimentos, y se retiró del lugar, no sin antes advertir a sus subordinados:

- Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a seguirme o a buscarme, lo aniquilaré –

* * *

Superbi Squalo caminaba hacia el burdel donde trabajaba. La jornada laboral había terminado ya y, por primera vez en los largos cuatro años de haber ejercido ahí, se había ausentado deliberadamente y sin justificación aparente. El pelilargo tenía que enfrentar a su decrépito jefe quien a pesar de sus decenas de años encima, tenía un humor de los mil diablos cuando se lo proponía. El tener que acatar las consecuencias de su ausencia durante el trabajo era inevitable y, además, Squalo no era un cobarde que huía. Eso jamás.

Estaba a un par de calles de distancia de la casa de placer cuando, de pronto, tres hombres que vestían trajes y corbatas negros con impecable camisa blanca lo abordaron: la mafia. Inmediatamente Squalo se puso a la ofensiva, listo para asesinar.

- ¡Joven Squalo! –

La inconfundible y casi nostalgia voz de Romario provino de uno de ellos. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, el tiburón se relajó.

-¡Voooooi!, Romario, ¿Por qué mierda llegan con esa actitud a encontrarse con alguien?, ¿Saben que parecen secuestradores?, ¡VOOOI!, ¿Y dónde está el inútil de tu jefe? –

- ¡Xanxus y nuestro jefe están peleando! – otro de los subordinados de Dino, Vittorio, se adelantó a la respuesta de la mano derecha de su jefe. El hombre con peinado punk y gafas oscuras estaba visiblemente histérico.

La expresión del tiburón se contorsionó en una mueca de perturbación, después se pasó la mano por el cabello que caía sobre su frente y la deslizó hacia atrás.

- ¿Xanxus está loco?, ¡Dino lo puede lastimar! –

Entonces los tres miembros de la familia Cavallone compartieron miradas incrédulas. Definitivamente Superbi llevaba muchos años retirado de la mafia y no sabía que quien verdaderamente peligraba en esta situación era su amigo de la infancia.

- ¡VOOOOI!, llévenme de inmediato al lugar donde esos dos imbéciles intentan matarse –

- ¡SI! – exclamó el trío al unísono.

* * *

Xanxus se había deshecho de los cartuchos de sus armas gemelas al inicio de la batalla y había jurado que no necesitaría más que sus pistolas descargadas para deshacerse de Cavallone. Por su parte, Dino hizo uso de su látigo para su defensa. No se atrevería a subestimar nunca al príncipe de la mafia.

A decir verdad la discusión había sido provocada por el moreno quien se topó a propósito con el rubio camino al burdel donde trabajaba Squalo, atacando abiertamente a Dino con provocaciones respecto a que iba camino a rentar el cuerpo del tiburón y echándole en cara la responsabilidad del oficio del legado de los Superbi. El rubio, saliéndose por completo de sus estribos ordenó a sus hombres que no se metieran en sus asuntos y entonces, la dura pelea al fondo de un callejón sin salida, dio inicio.

A lo largo de la batalla ambos se habían hecho daño críticamente. El moreno había alcanzado a golpear varias veces al rubio con la empuñadura de sus armas y le había dejado un brazo inutilizable; por su parte, el rubio había alcanzado a impactar su duro látigo contra la pierna izquierda de Xanxus hasta lograr que el adolescente tuviera que arrastrarla.

- ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! –

Alto total automático.

-¡Squalo! – exclamó Dino sorprendido y al mismo tiempo avergonzado de que Superbi lo sorprendiera litigando contra Xanxus.

- ¿Qué mierda significa esto, idiotas? –

- No es tu asunto, basura – habló el pelinegro con severidad. De inmediato, el adolescente enfundó sus pistolas y miró a los dos viejos amigos con la ceja arqueada, desdeñoso. – Parece que la mercancía que estabas a punto de ir a comprar te ha salvado el trasero, potro perdedor. Tsk –

El tiburón sintió perfectamente como aquella última sentencia hizo que algo se rompiera en su interior. ¡No lo pudo tolerar en lo más mínimo!, Xanxus podía insultarlo y llamarlo puta, ¡Pero no permitiría que se atreviera a insinuar aquello de Dino, el hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado y de no ser por él seguramente estaría tres metros bajo tierra en esos momentos!

- ¡Vooooi! –

Squalo estaba hecho una furia y comenzó a perseguir a Xanxus con un aura absolutamente peligrosa rodeándolo. El moreno no quería ver al pelilargo por más de diez segundos, porque estaba seguro que no resistiría el llevárselo en ese mismo momento a Italia haciendo uso total de su fuerza bruta y definitivamente, esa no era la forma en que quería tenerlo a su lado.

El príncipe mafioso cruzó una avenida que se encontraba enseguida de que el callejón cerrado terminara, la velocidad con que se había movido era sorprendente tomando en cuenta de que casi no podía usar su pierna izquierda debido a las heridas de batalla. Squalo corrió tras de él cegado de ira, entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Xanxus giró la cabeza cuando llegó al otro lado de la acera y se dio cuenta de que el pelilargo cruzó sin ningún cuidado la calle en su afán de alcanzarlo para terminar de darle la paliza que Dino no había podido completar. Los ojos color escarlata del príncipe de la mafia se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que un camión que ya había visto al momento de cruzar no tenía intenciones de detenerse e iba directo hacia Superbi.

Involuntariamente el cuerpo del moreno se deslizó ágilmente regreso a la avenida.

El sonido de un escandaloso claxon hizo eco por todas las paredes de aquel barrio parisino que estaba despertando poco a poco y logró mermar el sordo y duro sonido de un cuerpo siendo golpeado con violencia por aquella gigantesca masa en movimiento, y también el segundo impacto del cuerpo al caer unos cuantos metros más allá.

El horror fue el sentimiento que invadió todos los sentidos de los conmocionados testigos: Dino, sus tres subordinados y Squalo.

* * *

_**Continuará~**_

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Siempre estoy abierta a toda clase de comentario de cualquier índole relacionado con este relato, no duden en enviarme sus dudas, críticas o sugerencias.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Primavera en París.**

**Capítulo 9.**

**Summary:** Xanxus, un príncipe mafioso adolescente. Squalo, una mercancía de elevado precio en un burdel parisino que Xanxus pisa por casualidad. XS, ligero AU.

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno

**Agradecimientos:** ¡Muchas gracias a las encantadoras personas que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Como siempre, sus palabras nunca dejarán de ser un aliento muy importante para continuar con esta historia, tomo muy en cuenta sus palabras y las críticas que siempre son bienvenidas para aportar al relato. Agradecimientos a: **Hanabi Ai, Guest, Sam-Auditore, isadi22, Misao Kurosaki **y **Dany Haakon.****  
**

**Anécdota: **Había mencionado que mis deberes universitarios probablemente me impedirían actualizar sino hasta diciembre, ¡ah!, pero no contaban con que me fue imposible resistirme a escribir y escribir. Desafortunadamente, hubo un momento en el que perdí al rededor de mil palabras de este capítulo a causa un accidente humano. Me encapriché tanto con la situación que no escribí por un par de semanas. Al final me resigné con la adversidad y comencé de nuevo

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

* * *

Dino había invitado a comer a Squalo a un típico café parisino, muy cerca de la _Avenue des Champs-Élysées. _Debido a que el verano estaba en pleno apogeo, había una gran cantidad de turistas abarrotando los puntos más populares del la Ciudad de la Luz. Afortunadamente, ambos estaban instalados en un tranquilo balcón del segundo piso del establecimiento. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol asfixiaba inclementemente a los desventurados que recibían sus rayos de lleno. Para apaciguar esta ola de calor, Squalo había ordenado un vaso de buen _pastis_ (1) acompañado de hielo y jarabe de menta. Cavallone igualmente bebía aquel tradicional licor francés como recomendación de su amigo, pues el pelilargo se había impregnado tanto de la cultura gala a lo largo de los últimos años que valía la pena seguir sus consejos acerca del arte culinario de aquel país.

- ¿Cómo sigue Xanxus? – preguntó Dino casualmente. Habían transcurrido tres días desde el dramático incidente.

- No lo sé. Hoy iré al hospital –

- Pero has ido todos los días, así que debes de saber cómo estaba al menos ayer –

- ¡Vooooooi!, ¡Estoy en deuda con él!, ¿de acuerdo?, ¡por eso tengo la necesidad de ir a ver cómo sigue hasta que se levante! –

- Pero yo no pregunté nada acerca de eso, Squalo, estás más defensivo de lo normal –

Imposible. Ese era el adjetivo que describía la hazaña de entablar una conversación civilizada con Superbi. Dino sabía que si pronunciaba el nombre del hijo de Timoteo en la plática nunca llegaría a ningún lugar.

La razón de aquel entrañable encuentro se debía que negocios de los Cavallone comenzaron a atrasarse y el joven jefe tenía que abandonar París esa misma noche, por lo que necesitaba saber al menos una sola respuesta antes de partir.

- ¿Aceptarás la propuesta de Xanxus cuando recupere la consciencia? –

Los ojos color chocolate del Potro Salvaje miraron con dura decisión a su amigo. Era la mirada digna de un hombre lleno de convicción quien sólo aceptaría una respuesta concreta o no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta conseguir su cometido.

- ¡Vooooi!, no la aceptaré –

El rubio entonces dio un brinco de sorpresa, asombrado de sí mismo más que de la respuesta natural del tiburón. Había subestimado por completo el orgullo innato del pelilargo. Luego vino una conversación banal acerca del trabajo pendiente de Dino, ambos pidieron más rondas de _pastis_ y justo cuando faltaban unos minutos para que aquel encuentro llegara a su fin, Cavallone soltó su última inquietud.

- ¿Seguirás trabajando en el burdel, Squalo? –

El cortesano clavó sus ojos color acero de lleno en el rostro de Dino. Siempre que el Potro Salvaje lo visitaba nunca dejaba de hacer hincapié en la misma cuestión, sin cesar de insistir una y otra vez que juntos podían encontrar otra profesión más adecuada para Superbi y que, además, estuviera muy lejos de la mafia italiana. Por supuesto, el antiguo enamorado de Squalo no escatimaría en gastos para proveer al tiburón.

- Esta vez tienes que darle las gracias al bastardo de Xanxus. Ya no me dedicaré al oficio de putas nunca más, quien sabe cuando me voy a encontrar de nuevo a un maniático cómo él – una rotunda mentira aquella última oración.

La verdad era que las respuestas de su cuerpo ante el tacto de alguien que no fuera el príncipe mafioso cambiaron por completo. Había recuperado la consciencia plenamente durante el acto sexual y se sentía asqueado de copular y que su mente estuviera perfectamente lúcida durante el acto. Las únicas dos ocasiones en que mantuvo relaciones con el moreno fueron suficientes para despertar su psique sexual, la cual había sido reprimida a causa de los abusos sufridos durante su adolescencia temprana.

Cavallone se había quedado en silencio lleno de cuestionamientos. No se tragaba para nada la justificación del tiburón para dejar la profesión del placer a causa de un argumento tan pobre.

- Y en cuanto a qué voy a hacer ahora… - continúo Squalo –… me tomaré un largo retiro, ¡voooooi!, ¿quién sabe?, he escuchado que en Japón existe una técnica perfecta e invencible de espadachines llamada Shigure Souen –

El rostro de Dino se iluminó de una manera tan espléndida que aumentó la hermosura de sus apuestas facciones naturales. Incluso soltó un suspiro lleno de rotundo y auténtico alivio. Exasperado, estuvo a punto de derramar un par de lágrimas de alegría. Finalmente, después de los larguísimos años durante los cuales su amigo cargó una pesada piedra de penitencia sobre la espalda que le impedía dedicarse al arte que, por naturaleza, el tiburón más amaba en faz de la tierra, al fin había sido dejada atrás por Superbi.

* * *

Cuando Squalo llegó al hospital privado donde habían enviado inmediatamente a Xanxus después del accidente, eran las cinco de la tarde. La hora de las visitas terminaba exactamente a las siete de la noche, por lo que el pelilargo contaba con tiempo de sobra para cerciorarse del estado del mafioso.

Superbi vestía desaliñadamente y contrastaba con los lujosos detalles de aquel hospital. Estaba ataviado con pantalones de mezclilla color gris, unos tenis muy modernos color sepia y, para rematar, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca estampada sin mangas. Por supuesto, su sobria cabellera estaba suelta sobre su espalda.

A pesar de las miradas de desdén y narices arrugadas que lo acompañaron desde el momento en que entró al hospital, las enfermeras y médicos que atendían al príncipe de la mafia tenían órdenes explícitas de dejarle visitar al moreno cuantas veces quisiera y el tiempo que se le diera la gana durante los horarios establecidos.

Después del largo trayecto hasta la habitación privada del pelinegro, habiendo pasado previamente las pruebas de higiene y esterilización, Squalo fue conducido por una hermosa enfermera hasta la entrada del cuarto. Cuando la rubia mujer estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que ya había una visita dentro, pues la cerradura electrónica estaba en rojo.

- Lo lamento, caballero. Tendrá que pasar a la sala de espera por unos momentos mientras aguarda a que salga esta visita, recuerde que sólo nos es permitido aceptar un invitado a la vez en la habitación del paciente – recitó con un exceso de cortesía.

Justo en ese segundo la manija de la puerta descendió y el sensor pasó al color verde. Enseguida salió el visitante, era nada más y nada menos que el padre de Xanxus: Timoteo, actual jefe de la mafia más poderosa del mundo.

El viejo líder y Superbi se reconocieron al instante.

- ¡Oh, Squalo!, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos! – habló bonachonamente el líder mafioso mientras se colocaba el sombrero fedora a juego con su traje color marrón.

- ¡No-noveno! –

- Estoy feliz de que vengas a visitar a Xanxus. Incluso me han informado que lo haces dos veces al día –

El tiburón había sido atrapado por la máxima autoridad del mundo al que pertenecía. La imponente potestad que emanaba aquel amable anciano era demasiada hasta para él, el orgullo encarnado, y tuvo que desviar la mirada para ser capaz de mentir.

- Estoy en deuda con su hijo, Noveno, sólo es eso –

- Exactamente. Y por eso yo me encuentro más en deuda contigo que tú con él –

- ¿Noveno? –

El jefe de los Vongola giró el rostro hacia la enfermera con cuerpo de supermodelo y pidió con mucha cordialidad.

- Querida, ¿nos darías cinco minutos, por favor?, sólo quiero intercambiar unas palabras con este joven –

- Por supuesto, pero, por favor, tome en cuenta que sólo uno de ustedes puede estar dentro de la habitación del paciente –

- Claro que sí –

Finalmente, la chica se retiró con andar lento. Timoteo solicitó a Superbi que se alejaran un poco del lugar donde reposaba Xanxus y caminaron juntos hasta la sala de espera.

- No he sido el mejor padre para mi hijo, Squalo. De hecho, a veces me pesa el reconocer que le fallé a Xanxus. Te has dado cuenta de que lo crié de forma incorrecta. Nunca lo he visto auténticamente feliz ni satisfecho y sólo mira para sí mismo. Sus ambiciones son peligrosas y aplastantes. Mira a las demás personas solamente como objetos para sus fines y jamás dudaría en hacer uso de actos de crueldad para alcanzar sus metas. –

El Noveno soltó un profundo y auténtico suspiro de penoso pesar. Squalo no pudo hacer nada por contradecir al afligido anciano.

- Pero repentinamente apareciste en su vida y Xanxus depositó genuino interés en ti, simplemente por quien eres. Incluso mi hijo arriesgó su vida por tu seguridad sin ningún motivo o ganancia aparente –

- Nunca fue mi intención seducir a su hijo si es lo que insinúa, Noveno -

El viejo líder mafioso soltó algunas carcajadas con soltura como respuesta.

- Ahora entiendo porque mi hijo te tomó tanto aprecio sin que él se diera cuenta. Eres exactamente el complemento perfecto para Xanxus –

- ¿Noveno? –

Timoteo inevitablemente sonrió con la dulzura que sus largos años de experiencia en la vida le obligaron a expresar. Luego, sus ojos se desviaron apresuradamente hacia el grande reloj digital de números rojos que se hallaba dentro de la lujosa sala de espera, llena de mullidos sillones y pantallas LCD y, al darse cuenta de la hora, el jefe mafioso se sobresaltó.

- Tengo que regresar a Italia de inmediato, Squalo – entonces el anciano sí que hizo algo inesperado: rodeó al tiburón en un paternal abrazo sincero. – Nuestra familia, los Vongola, te daremos la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos cuando regreses a casa –

Luego, Timoteo se dirigió a la salida del hospital con pasos parsimoniosos. Superbi permaneció en la suntuosa estancia unos minutos más, al final decidió retirarse también del lugar sin haber realizado su visita. Estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, su decisión final cambiaría tajantemente.

* * *

Durante la mañana siguiente, Xanxus salió al fin de la inconsciencia. Había sido durante el turno en que Lussuria lo visitaba y acomodaba el montonal de flores frescas que adornaban la habitación del príncipe mafioso, todos los arreglos florales habían sido enviados por un sinfín de importantes personalidades dentro del bajo mundo italiano.

Afortunadamente, el moreno no había sufrido de ningún daño mortal; sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de contusiones, se había dislocado el brazo izquierdo y tenía la muñeca rota del mismo lado, además, el daño más severo había sido un golpe que se llevó en la frente, mismo que provocó que sangrara copiosamente y perdiera la consciencia. Por supuesto, los doctores franceses no escatimaron en gastos para comprobar que su salud neuronal se encontraba intacta.

Cuando el pelinegro despertó, su guardián del Sol se soltó a llorar afeminadamente, lleno de alegría, y el resto de sus hombres no tardaron en amontonarse en la puerta para saludar a su venerado líder, provocando en seguida caos dentro del hospital de alta categoría.

* * *

Squalo había renunciado al burdel de Monsieur Leblanc. El decrépito viejo galo se había negado rotundamente a aceptar aquella dimisión, perder al tiburón entre sus filas de empleados significaba una fuga monstruosa de dinero en su bolsillo, el pelilargo era, sin duda, la adquisición más cara de la casa de placer. El legado de los Superbi demostró entonces al anciano que podía ser incluso tan temible como Xanxus si se lo proponía, así que con sus habilidades natas de asesino terminó ganando su renuncia inapelable y se liberó de las cadenas de la prostitución que él mismo se había impuesto algunos años atrás.

Ahora, en su morada, el pelilargo empacaba las pocas pertenencias que deseaba llevar consigo cuando abandonara su casa. Había puesto a la venta su apartamento a un precio tan irrazonablemente bajo que en cuestión de horas alguien ya había cerrado un trato con él; en pocos días tenía que desalojar el lugar que se había prestado para ser su hogar durante su retiro personal.

Asia prometía ser un destino tentador para la nueva etapa a la que entraría su vida: Bután, China, Nepal, Corea, Brunei, Mongolia, Japón. Cualquier lugar donde pudiera encontrar fieros guerreros con los cuales perfeccionar el verdadero arte al que su alma estaba entregada: la espada.

* * *

El legado de los Superbi se hallaba preparando su cena cuando el timbre de la puerta principal lo hizo salir de sus propios pensamientos. Squalo miró la hora: quince minutos para las diez de la noche. Intrigado por la inesperada visita, se dirigió a la entrada y echó un vistazo por la mirilla. Entonces su cuerpo quedó helado: era Xanxus.

El pelilargo no sabía qué hacer. Podía no abrir y esperar a que Xanxus tumbara la puerta a patadas o abría voluntariamente y su puerta permanecería intacta. Resignado, el tiburón descubrió la cerradura.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente sin ninguna barrera física que los separara, el espadachín sintió como, automáticamente, su boca se secó por completo y tuvo la necesidad de pasarse saliva varias veces y, muerto de frustración por esta reacción tan involuntaria, intentó ser lo menos ruidoso posible en el acto; el príncipe mafioso vestía un cómodo pantalón negro formal a juego con elegantes zapatos y calcetas del mismo tono, además estaba ataviado con una impoluta camisa blanca con los últimos botones libres a modo rebelde, lo más impactante a la vista era el cabestrillo color gris que sostenía su brazo izquierdo, inmovilizado por un sofisticado, pero ligero aparato ortopédico. También llevaba colocada una gasa que cubría los puntos recientes que habían cerrado la herida de su frente.

- Voooi, ¿qué es lo que vienes a buscar, bastardo, una indemnización?, ¡no te pedí que me salvaras! –

- Si quieres seguir viviendo, escoria, más te vale no volver a mencionar lo que sucedió – bramó Xanxus amenazante. El tiburón se mordió los labios, impresionado por el aura peligrosa que desprendió el moreno.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces? –

- Tu respuesta, insecto –

El periodo de tres días había transcurrido y, por supuesto, el mafioso se había retrasado por cuestiones fuera de su alcance.

Superbi estuvo a un segundo de gritarle su imperiosa negativa y después cerrarle la puerta en las narices, sin importarle ni un poco la segura reacción iracunda del pelinegro. En cambio, su voz trastabilló ligeramente y se limitó a murmurar:

- Entra a la casa y sólo cállate, bastardo –

* * *

Nuevamente la cocina se había convertido en el centro de discusión entre ambos italianos. Squalo terminó de sazonar la pasta que planeaba consumir como parte de su cena y entonces dispuso toda su atención al moreno quien, como ya era costumbre, lo observaba desenfadadamente desde una silla próxima. El príncipe mafioso, por supuesto, no dejó escapar oportunidad para servirse de la única botella de vino que quedaba en la alacena vacía del pelilargo.

- ¿Y bien, basura? –

Superbi jamás pensó que el enfrentar directamente a Xanxus fuera a costarle tanto trabajo. Estaba seguro de su respuesta, ¡maldición!, auténticamente lo estaba.

- No iré contigo –

A pesar de que el moreno luchó por ocultar el ligero sobresalto emocional que aquella negatoria le había provocado, un breve tic atacó a su ceja izquierda.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, escoria, o ya puedo dejar de perder mi tiempo aquí? –

- No –

Squalo detestó haber articulado aquella negatoria antes de haberlo pensado un poco más. Como respuesta, Xanxus sólo emitió un gruñido vago.

- ¡Voooooi!, ¡mierda!, ¿quieres escuchármelo decir claramente, maldito bastardo?, ¡quiero acostarme contigo por última vez! –

Lo había declarado con precisión y a Superbi no le importaba si su rostro había enrojecido adorablemente, porque era la primera vez que deseaba hacerlo con alguien simplemente por apetito.

* * *

La habitación de Squalo daba una extraña sensación de vacío, ya que el pelilargo había empacado casi todas sus pertenencias en cajas de cartón, mismas que donaría a la caridad en su mayoría debido a que deseaba deshacerse de la mayor parte de sus recuerdos en la ciudad de las luces, el corazón de Europa, París.

Xanxus había sido acomodado por el espadachín en medio del colchón matrimonial de la estancia. A decir verdad, Superbi sentía una severa carga de culpabilidad respecto al estado físico del moreno, por lo que durante el inicio de su ritual de despedida se dedicó a evitar que el adolescente se esforzara demasiado.

El tiburón ya se había desprendido a sí mismo de los pantalones y de la camisa que vestía, haciendo pausas mientras besaba apasionada y húmedamente al mafioso.

El pelinegro en un principio estaba reticente al acto, por supuesto, completamente encaprichado de que la decisión final de Squalo hubiera sido negatoria, si había accedido a esa situación era porque su presión sanguínea bombeó directo a su hombría en el segundo en el que el otro italiano le había suplicado por sexo.

Poco a poco la temperatura de su cuerpo se había elevado a causa de las atenciones que Squalo le brindaba a los rincones más sensibles de su piel. Besándolo furiosamente en los labios, en la barbilla, en el cuello. Pronto, el pelilargo había desabrochado todos los botones de la camisa del moreno muy lentamente, erizando los vellos del otro con cada sensual roce que las manos del tiburón provocaban sobre su torso semidesnudo. Lo que terminó por culminar con el corto temple sexual del adolescente fue el momento en que Superbi se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a frotar su lampiña mejilla con la barba mal rasurada del mafioso, seguramente debido a la inutilidad de una de sus manos, disfrutando plenamente de la rasposa sensación que este contacto le causaba a su blanca piel. En un segundo, Xanxus le demostró al otro que su estado de incapacidad era relativo y con el uso exclusivo de su brazo derecho se posicionó sobre el peliplateado, deslizó sus calzoncillos y comenzó a masturbar a su presa quien se retorció ante lo repentino de todo el acto.

- Maldita escoria – murmuró el moreno al sensible oído del mayor, aprovechando el acto para morder el caliente lóbulo de la oreja de su amante – Maldita y sucia basura provocativa –

Squalo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido excitado ante la explosión de placer que este acto le provocó aunado a la sensación de su hombría siendo friccionada furiosamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el moreno cesó y se tumbó a un lado boca arriba. Sucedía que se había cansado de haberse recargado únicamente en su brazo derecho, en donde tenía un gran hematoma todavía. El pelilargo no necesitó explicación alguna y, presuroso, buscó igualar los niveles de erección así que dirigió su rostro a la entrepierna de Xanuxs y desprendió al joven de su prisión de tela en un segundo, ansioso de degustar la palpitante hombría del mafioso.

A lo largo de todo el delirante acto, el moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola cómodamente en las mullidas almohadas del lecho. ¿Cómo se supone que su vida seguiría su curso normal lejos de aquella sensacional boca que daba un sexo oral tan insuperable en todo el planeta?, ¿qué se supone que haría?, ¿raptar a Squalo y encerrarlo para siempre en su cuarto, amarrado a su cama?, ¡qué estupidez sin sentido!, Superbi no le complacía únicamente como esclavo sexual. Le apetecía ver a la fiera que era en su estado natural y domarla día a día tal como lo había deseado desde un principio.

- ¡Voooooi!,¡deja de pensar en otras cosas, bastardo! – el grito frustrado del pelilargo lo devolvió a la realidad, lo cual fue un golpe súbito de sensaciones físicas para Xanxus pues el cosquilleo casi orgásmico que existía en su hombría lo mareó a tal grado que casi pierde el control de sí mismo y termina antes de tiempo. Lo que no pudo controlar fueron sensuales gemidos que se deslizaron desde sus labios con desenvoltura.

- ¡Guarda silencio, gusano! –

De un solo movimiento, el príncipe mafioso acostó el delgado cuerpo del espadachín sobre el suyo; haciendo que el rostro del tiburón quedara sobre sus pectorales, a un lado del cabestrillo y, repentinamente, el moreno comenzó a juguetear con la larga y sedosa cabellera de su amante, provocando que a Squalo se le erizara toda la piel por lo infinitamente agradable de aquella sensación.

- ¿Por qué tan largo? – fue el hosco cuestionamiento que emitió el pelinegro sin dejar de disfrutar de la suave textura de las hebras plateadas. El espadachín tardó en contestar.

- El animal que abusó de mi toda mi adolescencia blasfemaba siempre que le enfermaba mi olor y donde es más intenso es en mi cabello. Cuando lo asesiné con mis propias manos no fue suficiente y tuve que dejarlo crecer como un amuleto. Mañana mismo lo cortaré, ya no tiene el más mínimo sentido, es absurdo –

Xanxus no se inmutó, pero había escuchado todo atentamente, luego dirigió uno de los sedosos mechones hacia su rostro e inhaló profundamente el aroma que desprendía. Exquisito.

- Será una lástima entonces –

Squalo se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos y ambos se dirigieron miradas tan ardientes que en pocos segundos se entregaron a apasionados y ansiosos besos, sedientos del otro.

Los minutos pasaron, las caricias no cesaron y la duración de los besos se prolongaba cada vez por más minutos; los roces lascivos aumentaban, los sonidos incitantes se acrecentaron junto con las palabras sugerentes al oído. Pronto Xanxus se sentó sobre la cama con su arsenal listo y apuntando, Squalo comprendió y tomó el frasquito de Vaselina que había preparado cuando llevó al moreno a su cama.

- Quiero hacerlo yo, escoria –

Desconcertado, el pelilargo pasó el contenedor a su amante quien hizo gestos para que se pusiera a cuatro pies, pero señalando sus asentaderas hacia el príncipe de la mafia. Sin más remedio accedió y en un segundo la mano derecha del moreno invadía su entrada sin piedad, asegurándose de explorar lo más profundo que el largo de sus dedos le permitían, llenos de aquella cerosa sustancia con olor a producto para bebé. Cuando hubo terminado, soltó una cachetada a una de las bien formadas nalgas del pelilargo, haciéndola enrojecer.

- ¡Voooi! –

Luego, Squalo tuvo la tarea de introducirse poco a poco el miembro de Xanxus, sentándose sobre él y mirándolo de frente. El acto fue sumamente vergonzoso e incómodo y el adolescente estaba ansioso por culminar esta acción, por lo que en unos segundos el pelinegro tomó de las caderas al tiburón con su única mano útil y comenzó el vulgar y cadencioso ritmo sexual lleno de éxtasis bucólico que desencadenaría en el escandaloso primer orgasmo de aquella larga noche.

* * *

El primero en abrir los ojos, enredado en las sábanas del lecho fue Squalo. Un sentimiento de inquietud inconsciente le obligó a despertar, esta sensación se esfumó al darse cuenta de que el cálido cuerpo del mafioso descansaba a un lado del suyo, profundamente dormido.

El tiburón contempló el joven y apetitoso cuerpo largamente. Disfrutando de la expresión indefensa del moreno mientras dormía profundamente. Pronto acarició con la yema de los dedos la piel expuesta y perfecta. Súbitamente se estremeció, pues su imaginación le jugó una treta por un segundo habiendo creído ver una serie de cicatrices de quemaduras que tatuaban inclementemente toda aquella deliciosa dermis; afortunadamente, todo había sido una treta de luces con el que había jugado su cerebro y aquella superficie seguía intacta.

Observó el brazo izquierdo de su amante que había quedado fuera del cabestrillo al final de todo el acto y seguramente lo pagaría con intenso dolor en aquella extremidad al despertar. También se fijó en el lugar donde debería de haber estado la gasa que cubría la herida de la frente; había desaparecido y los discretos puntos quirúrgicos estaban expuestos.

Luego, Superbi salió de la cama y, dándose cuenta de que había despertado pasado el mediodía, volvió a recordar la larga sesión que tuvieron anoche y que había durado horas.

Con un ánimo de maravilla, el pelilargo comenzó a preparar un delicioso almuerzo con los pocos ingredientes que aún quedaban en la alacena y en el frigorífico. Al cabo de un rato, Xanxus salió de la habitación con el pantalón desabrochado, la camisa abierta y el brazo inutilizado en su lugar. Se acercó a Squalo y miró los alimentos de reojo; sin embargo lo hizo con indiferencia, incluso cuando contempló al mayor, quien esperaba uno de los casuales besos hambrientos de buenos días que el príncipe mafioso solía darle.

- Me largo, escoria –

El tiburón sintió perfectamente como un balde de agua fría recorrió todo su cuerpo y luego como su estómago desaparecía de su lugar. Controlando sus emociones se acercó al pelinegro y abrochó sus prendas de vestir con suma brusquedad.

- ¿No te quedas a comer, bastardo? –

- No –

Deshaciéndose de las ridículas atenciones del peliplateado, el adolescente dio media vuelta y se dirigió presto a la salida. Superbi sólo pudo observarlo con la impotencia envenenando su sangre.

- ¡Vooooi!, ¿cuándo te vas? –

- Hoy mismo salgo de París, no te incumbe la hora, basura –

Xanxus ni siquiera se molestó en girar el rostro y contemplar por última vez a su obsesión de ojos color acero. Abrió la puerta y desapareció detrás de ella demasiado rápido.

Squalo cerró la perilla de la estufa y dejó sus alimentos en el sartén. Entonces no quiso entrar a su habitación, que seguramente aún conservaba el calor de sus cuerpos; se dirigió al sillón color naranja de la estancia y tomó asiento, abrazando sus propias piernas y hundiendo su rostro entre ellas.

Las horas transcurrieron con tormentosa lentitud. Luego, pasando la medianoche Squalo supo que había dejado ir a Xanxus para siempre.

* * *

**Continuará~ **

(1) _Pastis_: Bebida con grado altamente alcohólico muy tradicional en la zonas de Marsella y Provenza. Está fabricado a base de destilación de diversas hierbas como anís, manzanilla, grosellero, hinojo y tomillo. Debido a su alto graduación alcohólica, suele disolverse con agua o con diversos jarabes para su consumo.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

_Efectivamente, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Recuerdo que mi proyecto original era la realización de cinco capítulos y terminé desarrollando el doble de ellos. Me siento muy satisfecha con mis resultados personales y, por supuesto, con todas las personas que me han apoyado incansablemente a lo largo de este relato. En fin, guardaré mis despedidas para el último capítulo. _

_Siempre estoy abierta a toda clase de comentario de cualquier índole relacionado con este relato, no duden en enviarme sus dudas, críticas o sugerencias._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Primavera en París.**

**Capítulo 10.**

**Summary:** Xanxus, un príncipe mafioso adolescente. Squalo, una mercancía de elevado precio en un burdel parisino que Xanxus pisa por casualidad. XS, ligero AU.

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

* * *

Intentar explicar el correcto funcionamiento del sistema de dimensiones existentes en el planeta tierra no era cosa fácil; después de todo los Vongola no eran los guardianes de los anillos Mare, principales responsables de vigilar el orden espacio-temporal dentro del caos dimensional que los habitantes de la tierra generaban día a día con cualquier mínima decisión dentro de su vida.

Una sencilla e inofensiva acción era capaz cambiar las circunstancias y el futuro mismo con una monstruosa fuerza contundente.

El mecánico principal del avión privado del Noveno jefe Vongola hubo peleado con su esposa una mañana y a causa de la enorme rabieta que armó olvidó tomar el almuerzo que ella le preparó muy temprano; en medio de la jornada laboral el empleado se sintió hambriento y se dirigió hacia los puestos de comida rápida del aeropuerto. Tardó mucho en decidirse y eligió al final un establecimiento de _panini_ frescos; desafortunadamente la encargada del lugar olvidó guardar la mortadela en el frigorífico la noche anterior y la consecuencia fue que el mecánico terminó con una terrible infección en el estómago unas horas después.

El Noveno planeaba salir aquella noche hacia los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica con el objetivo de conciliar alguna clase de querella existente dentro de las familias italo-americanas más violentas de aquella nación; sin embargo a causa de la incapacidad del mecánico, el vuelo se pospuso para el día siguiente.

Entonces Timoteo decidió volver a casa y cenar; debido a que su ausencia aquella noche en la mansión Vongola estaba premeditada, Xanxus había sacado a todos los habitantes de la mansión del comedor principal a patadas sin el menor deseo de ser molestado durante su cena; sorpresivamente su padre apareció y el viejo jefe deseó tomar los alimentos junto a su hijo quien no gozaba de la autoridad suficiente frente al anciano para echarlo del lugar.

Aquella noche los magníficos cocineros ofrecieron pollo al limón entre las delicias del menú. El Noveno gustaba mucho de aquel platillo, así que naturalmente el jefe se sirvió una generosa cantidad de esta delicia y comenzó a degustarla con avidez.

- ¿Has terminado ya las negociaciones con la familia Seidita? – deseó saber el viejo padre simplemente para iniciar un tema de conversación en el silencioso comedor.

- Sí – Fue la seca respuesta que le concedió su arisco hijo.

- ¿Y qué tal han ido? – El jefe quiso insistir en sacar más sílabas de los labios del moreno.

- Pésimo. Hoy terminaron –

- ¿Pero por qué? – Finalmente auténtica intriga envolvió las preguntas del Noveno.

- Me acosté con la hija del papanatas del jefe Seidita todos estos días; resulta que la mimada hembra caliente era virgen y su castidad había sido vendida muchos años atrás al mejor postor de mierda. –

Al hablar de eso, Xanxus lo hizo con fría franqueza mientras ensartaba su tenedor sobre los pequeños tomates dulces dispersos alrededor de su plato de porcelana_ Meissen_.

Timoteo estaba escandalizado por el atrevimiento de su hijo; desafortunadamente tenía medio bocado de pollo metido en la boca, mismo que tenía escondida una astilla de hueso dentro de la blanca carne. Al intentar inhalar aire, debido a la impresión que le provocaron las noticias de los actos desvergonzados de su vástago, su lengua tragó involuntariamente y la astilla se atoró en su tráquea, obstruyendo instantáneamente el paso de aire hacia sus pulmones. El tenedor de plata resbaló de sus dedos e hizo un dramático sonido al chocar contra la cara porcelana mientras comenzaba a toser violentamente. Xanxus levantó su escarlata mirada y se percató de la situación enseguida.

El príncipe mafioso regresó la vista hacia su propio plato y comió con parsimonia otro par de rojos tomates sin prisa. Timoteo intentó ponerse de pie de inmediato, pero el pánico provocó que cayera hacia atrás sobre su silla, poco después el moreno caminó hacia su padre y despectivamente lo puso de pie para obligarlo a sentarse en seguida.

- No hace mucho acabo de enterarme, maldito anciano, ¿Y por cuánto tiempo planeabas seguir engañándome? Tsk –

Timoteo, desesperado y con el rosto enrojecido debido a los esfuerzos que realizaba por respirar, intentó hacerse a sí mismo la maniobra de Heimlich sin éxito.

- ¡Lo sé! Sé que no soy tu hijo en realidad y sólo soy un pobre desperdicio que adoptaste por caridad, ¡Mierda! –

Xanxus sabía que contaba con poco tiempo, así que zanjó el tema con impasibilidad.

- ¿Sabes, maldito viejo? De todas maneras planeaba dar un golpe de estado, quebrantar todos los código de la mafia y quitarte el poder que por derecho es mío, pero…- miró con desdén hacia el hombre que cuidó de él por tantos años quien, a pesar de estar luchando por salvar su vida, estaba comprendiendo el peso de las palabras de aquel príncipe que él mismo había creado. – Esto me facilita bastante las cosas. _Addio, vecchio_ (1) –

Enseguida, Xanxus salió del comedor.

Sólo el maestro de las dimensiones sabría cuál fue el insignificante detonante que desató aquella muerte casi accidental del jefe de la mafia más poderosa del mundo. Pudo haber sido el descuido de la esposa del mecánico del avión de olvidar planchar la camisa de su marido, provocando aquella riña matutina; o bien, pudo haber sido el descuido de la tendera de _panini _quien olvidó guardar debidamente la mortadela para evitar su descomposición; o quizás la culpa había sido del chef quien decidió preparar pollo en lugar de lomo de cerdo aquella noche; quizás todo se había remontado a la firme convicción de la hija del jefe Seidita de seducir a Xanxus hasta llevarlo a su cama; o, en realidad, el origen era más remoto recaía sobre los hombros de Superbi Squalo quien de haber aceptado tres años atrás la propuesta del entonces adolescente mafioso, hubiese atendido debidamente los apetitos sexuales del moreno quien se habría abstenido de acostarse con cualquier falda dispuesta como lo hacía normalmente en la actualidad.

Cualquiera que hubiese sido el motivo ya no tenía el menor remedio, cuando Xanxus informó con aplomo que su propio padre estaba muriendo de asfixia en el comedor principal de la mansión Vongola ya era demasiado tarde.

Timoteo había muerto y la mafia más poderosa del mundo no tardó en ser dirigida por el nuevo Décimo jefe quien se encargaría de ser recordado como el líder de corte más dictatorial de todos los que habían llevando las riendas de la familia.

* * *

- ¡Esto no puede seguir así, Xanuxs!, ¡Es un escándalo! –

Dos antiguos guardianes Vongola se encontraban litigando con el Décimo en su oficina principal. El nuevo jefe recientemente había alcanzado los diecinueve años de edad, y, a pesar de ser tan joven, la mayoría de los miembros de la familia habían aceptado su liderazgo sin rechistar, pues sin importar su nociva dureza y cuestionable crueldad, el moreno amaba a Vongola auténticamente a su manera.

- ¿Y qué sugieren, escorias? –

El hijo de Timoteo gustaba vestir prendas de piel en tono negro. Ahora estaba ataviado con pantalones de cuero ajustados terriblemente bien a sus musculosas piernas, en conjunto con botas de estilo militar azabache; además vestía la clásica camisa blanca impoluta a juego con una corbata negra anudada con perfecto recato. Lo que le brindaba un aire de atractiva autoridad era una larga y elegante gabardina de piel negra que utilizaba únicamente sobre los hombros; no había que olvidar el conjunto de brillantes plumas rojas y azules en el cabello que lo caracterizaban tanto últimamente.

Los dos antiguos guardianes de la tormenta y de la lluvia de Timoteo, Coyote Nougat y Schnitten Barbanters, tenía como rutina diaria, desgraciadamente para la corta paciencia de Xanxus, acudir a la oficina del ahora Décimo a tratar cualquier clase de asunto con el que no estuvieran de acuerdo para ir a refutárselo nuevo jefe.

- ¡Tienes que conseguirte un Guardián de la Lluvia definitivo!, ¡Es intolerable que lo cambies cada vez que se te da la gana! – El viejo Nougat era el principal detractor a las acciones del moreno y no le importaba esconder ni un ápice el ímpetu de rechazo que sentía cuando se dirigía al pelinegro.

- Suficiente, escorias, los otros Guardianes hacen el trabajo de vigilar a esta maldita panda de inútiles que se hace llamar Vongola; si tengo un Guardián de la Lluvia fijo o no, ese no es su maldito problema hasta que dejen de funcionar las cosas bien aquí. Fuera de mi vista, basuras –

Barbanters, lleno de imponentes cicatrices sobre su vieja piel de guerrero, quiso decir algo antes de salir de la oficina acompañado del furioso Coyote.

- Tengo la impresión, Xanxus, de que te es imposible elegir a mi sucesor como Guardián de la Lluvia porque el puesto ya está ocupado; simplemente el candidato no se ha presentado a su debido tiempo –

Rojo infernal fulminó con auténtica ira toda la existencia de Barbanters en el momento en que el moreno lo miró en respuesta a aquella atrevida sugerencia.

- ¡Lárguense de aquí, insignificantes insectos! – bramó el pelinegro amenazante.

En el momento en que Nougat cerró la puerta tras de sí, pudieron escuchar perfectamente cómo el Décimo comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de objetos en la habitación para desquitar su furia.

* * *

Lussuria acababa de llegar, muy agotado, de un viaje express que había realizado hasta Roma. El campeón de Muay Thai se desvaneció teatralmente en un diván de la oficina privada de los Guardianes Vongola que justo en esos momentos estaba desierta. Después de descansar un poco, estiró su mano para alcanzar el correo y los mensajes que las mucamas solían dejar sobre la gigantesca mesa de centro de la estancia. Aburrido, comenzó a pasar todos los sobres con lentitud, sin interesarse especialmente por ninguno hasta a que llegó a uno que llevaba orgullosamente el escudo Varia, el escuadrón de élite del que la familia mafiosa más poderosa del mundo podía sentirse vanagloriada. Curioso, Lussuria rasgó el sobre y enseguida leyó la carta superficialmente; mientras avanzaba su lectura, el peleador comenzó a incorporarse en el diván y su boca se abrió poco a poco debido a la sorpresa.

- Ah la la la –

Cuando hubo terminado su cometido, el guardián colocó la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla derecha absolutamente pasmado. El Guardián del Sol de Xanxus salió corriendo de la oficina sin saber exactamente a quién acudir para notificarle aquel suceso tan trascendental.

* * *

- ¿Así que alguien desafió al engreído de mierda de Tyr?, ¡Maldita sea, no me importa en lo más mínimo, basura, así que si no cierras la boca respecto al tema te volaré los sesos aquí mismo aunque arruine mi desayuno a causa de eso, insecto! –

- Ya escuchaste a Xanxus-sama, cierra la boca – secundó Levi tan lambiscón como toda su vida.

Lussuria se mordió los labios y suspiró rendido. Entonces regresó su atención hacia el desayuno continental que había pedido aquella mañana en el comedor principal de la mansión.

Después de haber leído aquel mensaje proveniente de los cuarteles generales de Varia, el campeón de Muay Thai lo había guardado con recelo y durante toda la semana siguiente no había dejado de acosar a su jefe con el evento principal que anunciaba aquella carta: un completo desconocido había desafiado a Tyr, el actual jefe del escuadrón de asesinos profesionales más letales del mundo, a un encuentro a muerte. Lo que hacía inquietante a este evento tan carente de novedad era el nombre del retador, mismo que Lussuria se empeñó en guardar para sus adentros.

Al terminar sus alimentos, el Sol salió del comedor completamente encaprichado sin decir ni una sola palabra.

* * *

Xanxus tuvo que atender una serie de agotadores negocios a lo largo de todo el día. La vida de líder absoluto resultaba agobiante cuando se trataba de conciliaciones, teniendo prohibido hacer uso de la fuerza. Absolutamente asqueado de la monótona jornada del día, el jefe evitó a como diera lugar la oficina y se dirigió directo a sus aposentos; luego de beber un par de tragos de cognac _Martell XO_ optó por caminar hasta su colchón, alcanzar a desprenderse de las botas, de la gabardina, aflojar el nudo de su corbata para, finalmente, recostarse y quedar profundamente dormido por toda la noche.

Durante la mañana siguiente, el moreno se tomó su tiempo para darse una larga ducha, ponerse presentable y desayunar. Pasando el medio día, el pelinegro entró a su oficina con hastío. Al sentarse tras su espacioso escritorio de fuerte cedro, se topó con un mensaje desdoblado justo frente a su cómoda silla de realeza. El susodicho documento resaltaba porque estaba lleno de membretes de Varia. El Décimo lo leyó lleno de disgusto, conociendo perfectamente que su Guardián del Sol era el responsable de toda esa jodida insistencia respecto al tema. Y entonces…

"… _**el nombre del retador de procedencia y antecedentes desconocidos es Superbi Squalo, un espadachín carente de registro alguno en los anales Vongola, Varia y de las familias aliadas" **_

"… _**la fecha del encuentro ha sido programada para la mañana del día catorce del onceavo mes del año presente en los campos de entrenamiento de los cuartes generales Varia…"**_

Pocas veces Xanxus había experimentado una sensación de desasosiego tan titánica en toda su vida. Cuando empezó a sentir que el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba girar irracionalmente, se llevó una mano a la frente e hizo presión en su sienes con la intención de recuperarse del choque emocional que estaba viviendo.

A los pocos minutos, quemó la carta con su característica flama de la ira y dirigió su feroz mirada a un moderno calendario electrónico sobre el escritorio: 15 de noviembre, 12:43 hrs.

* * *

Xanxus todavía tardó un día en decidirse, víctima de su implacable soberbia casi indestructible. Casi, porque Superbi Squalo, el legado de la familia que portaba el orgullo sería el único en la historia de la vida del moreno quien lograra quebrantar aquel gélido muro de vanidad que poseía el ahora líder de los Vongola.

Cincuenta y dos horas después de que el insólito encuentro diera inicio, Xanxus arribó al castillo Varia. Al bajar de fastuoso helicóptero que lo llevó a aquella recóndita zona del sur de Italia, un séquito de escorias, a las cuáles nunca había visto en toda su vida, lo rodeó y no dejaron de interrogarlo con molestos cuestionamientos acerca de la batalla, Tyr y Superbi Squalo. A punto de deshacerse de ellos haciendo uso de sus armas de fuego, la cabeza rubia coronada de Belphegor apareció entre la marea de acosadores, el Guardián de la Tormenta esbozó una ancha y siniestra sonrisa al ser reconocido por su jefe y en un segundo se apartaron de aquella estampida humana con la habilidad de asesinos profesionales.

- Oi, basura –

- Ushishi~, quiere verlo, ¿No es así jefe? –

Xanxus guardó silencio ante aquella irrefutable evidencia, entonces se dejó conducir por el adolescente príncipe hacia las entrañas del castillo Varia y debido al enorme tamaño de la fortaleza, tardaron varios minutos en llegar hasta el ala de la construcción que fungía como hospital permanente.

Justo en la entrada, donde la dura piedra de granito de las paredes de la construcción se convertía en higiénicas baldosas de colores hueso y blanco, Bel se encontró con Mammon, el arcobaleno de la niebla, quien saludó respetuosamente a su adorado jefe y los condujo hacia una habitación específica.

Frente a la puerta de aquel cuarto, Belphegor, detrás de su flequillo de hebras doradas, le dedicó una expresión cómplice a su superior antes de retirarse misteriosamente.

- Jefe, no exageraré, pero genuinamente fue una batalla impresionante – habló con paciencia la chillona voz desde el cuerpo de bebé de Viper. – Squalo ha perdido la mano izquierda a cambio de… –

- Silencio – ordenó el Décimo con tono moderado. – Puedes retirarte –

Xanxus sufrió de un sobresalto involuntario, no a causa de la noticia de que el tiburón hubiese perdido un miembro durante la batalla, sino por el sencillo hecho de escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por una voz tan familiar como la de Mammon, demostrándole al moreno que todo aquel embrollo era perfectamente real.

Cuando el pelinegro dejó de escuchar el suave murmullo que provocaba el vuelo de Viper al transportarse de un lugar a otro gracias a Fantasma, su inseparable rana mascota, el líder Vongola decidió abrirse paso a través de aquella habitación, haciéndolo muy lentamente.

El característico sonido del monitor cardiaco de una habitación de cuidados intensivos inundó el oído del moreno. Justo en el centro de la habitación se hallaba la cama donde yacía el paciente en cuestión, siendo monitoreado por un sinfín de sofisticados aparatos de los que el pelinegro desconocía el nombre en su mayoría. Además, el aludido estaba conectado a suero, medicina y una unidad de sangre vía intravenosa en ambos brazos.

El líder mafioso casi no reconoció a Squalo quien estaba inconsciente y una mascarilla de oxígeno mantenía en correcto funcionamiento su respiración. El espadachín llevaba el pelo corto, a modo muy masculino y rebelde. Sin querer creerlo, el moreno estiró su mano y tocó la suave y breve cabellera plateada; aquella agradable sensación entre sus dedos le trajo recuerdos de cuando esas hebras eran increíblemente largas y se sentían tan bien entre sus manos cuando besaba a Squalo, cuando lo dominaba y cuando hacía el amor con él.

De súbito, Xanxus regresó a la realidad y, asqueado de la engorrosa situación, se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a largarse de aquel maldito lugar al que no debió de haber acudido desde un principio. Entonces se topó con un médico, quien entraba a hacer una revisión de rutina.

- ¡Décimo, qué honorable sorpresa! – lo saludó respetuosamente el rubio hombre de edad media y complexión rechoncha. – ¿Ha venido a conocer al nuevo jefe Varia? –

Un gruñido seco fue la exclamación de extrañeza que emitió Xanxus.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el imbécil de Tyr? –

- Oh, lamentablemente, señor, él ha muerto a consecuencia de la batalla –

- ¿Morirá también esta basura? –

- Lo dudo mucho, señor. Está luchando incansablemente por vivir; ha sido herido gravemente y ha perdido la mano izquierda irremediablemente, pero muestra signos una recuperación inhumana. El encuentro alcanzó las cuarenta y ocho horas, ¡Qué inverosímil!, ¿No lo cree así, Décimo? –

El moreno soltó un bufido cargado de arrogancia.

- Asegúrense de que no muera. Quiero ahorrarme la molestia de buscar otro jefe Varia si es que este gusano se atreve a morir –

Al cabo de unos minutos más, el líder mafioso salió de la fortaleza de los asesinos profesionales más efectivos del mundo.

* * *

El sonido de la pluma rasgando una serie de interminables documentos era el único ruido capaz de escucharse a lo largo de la amplísima y ancha oficina del jefe Vongola. Xanxus firmaba una serie de autorizaciones, siendo asistido por una de sus secretarias preferidas cuyos únicos atributos especiales eran un busto muy generoso, un rostro angelical y un par de suaves muslos que estaban dispuestos a abrirse cada vez que el apetito sexual de su superior lo demandaba.

Repentinamente tocaron las aldabas de la puerta, la dulce voz de la asistente gritó 'Adelante' ante el gesto de mano de aprobación que hizo su jefe absorto en la aburrida tarea.

El recién llegado entró presto a la suntuosa habitación y alcanzó el escritorio al fondo de la misma.

- ¿Si?, ¿Cuáles son los asuntos que…? –

- ¡Voooooooooooi!, ¡Xanxus bastardo!, querías ver a nuevo jefe Varia cuánto antes, ¿No es así? –

La primera acción del moreno fue mirar a su sosa secretaría y ordenarle un 'Lárgate' a secas.

Cuando el mafioso dirigió la vista hasta el recién llegado, no esperó que el tiburón arrugase la nariz asqueado mientras miraba el andar cadencioso de la hermosa mujer al salir.

La vista que tenía el jefe frente a él era magnífica, el uniforme de comandante Varia lleno de piel negra le sentaba a Squalo indeciblemente bien, su cabello corto y masculino le daba un singular aire de autoridad rebelde.

- Oi, inútil – llamó el jefe, complacido por aquella evidente muestra de celos. – ¿Así que dejaste el negocio de putas? –

Squalo comenzó a replicar aquel atrevimiento con energía y al poco tiempo él y Xanxus comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente. Aquella disputa estuvo llena de reproches sinsentido, blasfemias desmesuradas y argumentos llenos de vanidad y soberbia. La realidad es que ambos no paraban de desquitar las frustraciones que tenían atoradas y acumuladas en la garganta por los últimos tres años.

Habiendo alcanzado las dos horas de riña verbal; Xanxus se hundió en su silla y guardó silencio. Superbi estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio y cruzó las piernas hastiado.

- Lo único que no alcanzo a concebir, maldita escoria, es por qué lo cortaste –

Los ojos plateados del espadachín parpadearon muy rápido, en señal de confusión.

- ¿La mano, bastardo? –

- ¡No, maldita sea, tu cabello! –

- ¡¿Esa estupidez?!, ¡Lo corté al día siguiente de que te largaras! –

- ¡Mierda, gusano!, ¡No tienes una idea de cuánto me gustaba! Ahora, cierra el jodido pico y sírveme un whisky de la cantina a tu derecha, ¡Cualquiera está bien, inútil! –

Squalo no se cuestionó el porqué había de seguir aquella orden sino hasta que estaba poniendo hielo a dos vasos en medio de la cantina. Siendo consciente de que ya había acatado la orden sin remedio, eligió una botella cualquiera.

- ¿_Macallan _50? Oi, basura, ¿Festejamos algo en especial? –

Xanxus había aparecido detrás de él inesperadamente, a Squalo se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo por el sobresalto.

- Festejamos mi ascenso en el mundo de la mafia, bastardo –

- ¿Ah, sí? – el moreno tomó el vaso de la única mano del tiburón y degustó el añejo y glorioso sabor de aquella bebida tan ridículamente cara. – ¿De qué me va a servir un jefe Varia manco? –

- ¡Voooooi!, yo mismo me corté el brazo con el objetivo de perfeccionar mi técnica. ¡Todos estos puñeteros tres años no hice otra cosa más que dedicarme a entrenar en cada rincón del planeta desafiando a un millar de oponentes!, ¿Y con qué patético objetivo?, ¡Baah! –

- Dilo, escoria –

- Serte útil –

Superbi se encogió de hombros, asombrado de su propia respuesta. Lo que no esperó fue el momento en que Xanxus lo arrinconó contra el mueble que contenía un sinnúmero de carísimas bebidas alcohólicas y enterró una de sus cálidas manos sobre su breve cuero cabelludo plateado, haciéndole daño con las uñas; la otra mano se aferró a la cintura del tiburón y al segundo siguiente, Squalo suspiró anhelante. Al fin habían alcanzado el momento que ambos ansiaron por todo ese largo tiempo alejados uno del otro.

El contacto de sus bocas en un principio fue tímido, reticentes de haberse rendido tan rápido. El primero en perder toda la soberbia fue el espadachín, pues el abrasante calor del Xanxus, su fuerte agarre animal, el aroma varonil lleno de cuero y madera fina que desprendía, además de sus sublimes labios posesivos, le hicieron perder la cordura en cuestión de segundos. El moreno llevó el ritmo del hambriento beso con lentitud torturante, a pesar de que la lengua del espadachín exigía hacerse paso entre los labios de su superior, el pelinegro no hacía más que mordisquear aquel húmedo intruso ahuyentándolo. Pasaron los minutos en que ambos no se dedicaron a otra cosa más que abstraerse en el trance de besarse y acariciarse superficialmente.

- Sube tus piernas a mi cadera, tiburón inútil – demandó el mafioso colgándose los brazos del peliplateado alrededor del cuello. Enseguida, el jefe mafioso lo cargó hasta su escritorio donde el moreno lo soltó sin cuidado y después empujó al suelo todos los enceres que ocupaban la superficie.

El pelinegro desabrochó su cinturón y ató las muñecas del espadachín con él; y sin importarle que una de ellas fuera un muñón vendado, ajustó la prenda con sumo sadismo. Squalo lo miraba expectante desde abajo mientras jadeaba. Xanxus bajó sus propios pantalones sólo un poco y sacó su recién despierta virilidad, entonces comenzó a masturbarse vigorosamente bajo la mirada atónita del tiburón.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no te la meten, maldita basura?, ¿Una semana?, ¿Un mes? – reprochó su captor mientras la respiración se le aceleraba.

- No, bastardo – alcanzó a decir Squalo. – Yo no he… –

- ¿A quién quieres engañar, escoria? Cuando te encontré no eras más que una puta, seguramente fueron muchos los que… -

- ¡NO!, ¡VOOOI!, ¿Quieres callarte, maldito Xanxus?, nadie se ha atrevido a montarme desde hace tres años, ¡Tú fuiste el último, maldita sea! Sí, seguramente me acosté muchas veces con alguien más porque, ¡Mierda!, tengo necesidades igual que tú, pero… -

El escandaloso espadachín fue silenciado por un sangriento beso durante el cual su opresor le mordió lo labios con demasiada fuerza haciéndole daño. Sin tener el apetito de preguntar nada más, el mafioso giró a la fuerza el cuerpo de su prisionero y lo posicionó de tal manera que la mitad superior de su cuerpo estaba recostada sobre el cedro de la mesa y la otra mitad estaba más o menos de pie frente a la silla de Xanxus.

El jefe mafioso desprendió al peliplateado de su cinturón nuevo con la hebilla del escuadrón Varia brillante y ufana, al segundo siguiente los pantalones de cuero negro del uniforme estaban abajo al igual que sus calzoncillos, el tiburón luchó contra esto mientras emitida fieros gruñidos, pero todo fue en vano.

Xanxus castigó a su presa al instante y Squalo supo que merecía aquella expiación: una penetración sin previa preparación, lubrificación, seca y desnuda.

El espadachín era incapaz de callar sus propios gritos, quejidos y gemidos de dolor; habían pasado muchos años desde que su cuerpo sufrió el terrible tormento de ser invadido atrozmente en uno de sus rincones más sensibles; lo peor era que la herramienta de su verdugo no tardó en adquirir un tamaño formidable adentro.

- Mierda, Xanxus bastardo – gimió Superbi adolorido. – Ponte un condón, ¡Maldita sea! –

- ¿Algún informe de última hora, escoria? – sugirió el moreno entrecortadamente.

- ¡Voooi! Para nada –

Y el acto de total dominación sobre Squalo continuó hasta el final. Las embestidas del moreno incrementaban su frenesí conforme su propio apogeo, a costa del suplicio del peliplateado, llegaba a su clímax. La respiración sofocada del mafioso estaba acompasada con sensuales gemidos parecidos a los ronroneos de un león. A lo largo de todo el acto, Xanxus no dejó de acariciar la espalda del tiburón, metiendo sus grandes manos por debajo de la gabardina del uniforme Varia; aquella delirante piel estaba llena de nuevas heridas de entrenamiento y batallas.

Squalo, conteniendo en la mayor medida posible sus propios y escandalosos gritos, no podía entender cómo fue que una sensación de absoluta excitación comenzó a apoderarse de él poco a poco en medio de aquel atroz martirio que parecía que lo partiría en dos en cualquier momento. El moreno, por supuesto, no se apiadó durante los siguientes interminables minutos.

En el segundo en que el cuerpo de su domador se arqueó estrepitosamente, la dura erección del jefe blandió la última estocada que vertió su ardiente semilla en las entrañas de Superbi, quien arañó el brillante cedro bajo las uñas de su única mano disponible ante tan inefable sensación orgásmica que resonó hasta la médula de todos sus huesos.

Impotente y sintiendo el rostro hervir, el espadachín cayó en cuenta de que sus ojos habían vertido largos caminos de lágrimas involuntarias a causa del dolor; además, cuando Xanxus salió de su interior con desfachatez, el peliplateado se dio cuenta de que del interior de su entrada, la cual le reprochaba con inclementes punzadas de dolor, comenzó a derramarse algo más que líquido pre-seminal y semen mismo: era sangre.

- Eres un animal – fue lo único que alcanzó a recriminarle el tiburón con voz ronca.

* * *

Luego de aquella sádica sesión, vinieron otros dos o tres castigos de corte similar de parte de Xanxus; cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de cenar, cesó. Avisó al peliplateado que era hora de pasar al comedor y, con absoluta naturalidad, comenzó a recoger todas las prendas de vestir que perdió durante aquel ritual de redención, y posteriormente abandonó la oficina sin siquiera ocuparse de Squalo quien, desnudo, había quedado enredado entre pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo que se habían desprendido de sus soportes a causa de la enérgica actividad que el jefe Vongola quiso practicar sobre el marco de una de las ventanas.

Infinitamente adolorido, noqueado y sin saber exactamente si todavía sentía las extremidades inferiores de su cuerpo, Superbi imitó las acciones de su superior y, antes de pasar a tomar alimentos, caminó a un baño cercano; ahí sumergió su rostro en agua helada, limpió la sangre de su rostro, se arregló un poco la corta mata de cabello y se dio cuenta de que no tenía apetito; sin embargo no quería tentar a su suerte viéndoselas con el desgraciado de Xanxus y enseguida halló el comedor principal de la mansión.

Esa misma noche ambos durmieron juntos en los aposentos de Xanxus; sin embargo, no sostuvieron relaciones sexuales tan categóricas como las que habían mantenido la mayor parte del día. En su lugar hubo interminables besos húmedos, caricias atrevidas, mordiscos, felaciones y una sarta de insultos y vulgaridades verbales varias. De improvisto, el moreno cayó dormido demasiado pronto y el tiburón no tardó en secundarlo.

Muy temprano en la mañana Squalo despertó a causa de la necesidad fisiológica de su cuerpo de ir a vaciar su vejiga cuanto antes. Al abrir los ojos y cuando su cerebro comenzó a conectarse con el mundo material, el portador del orgullo se dio cuenta de que el moreno lo apresaba en un abrazo mucho más que sólo posesivo, sino de necesidad. Xanxus estrechaba al tiburón por la espalda, rodeándole con el cuerpo por completo en forma de cuneta; lo rodeaba con ambos brazos e incluso tenía una pierna entremetida en las dos del espadachín. Superbi soltó un bufido de superioridad, no recordaba haber terminado dormido en esa posición; seguramente el otro hombre había adoptado aquella postura inconscientemente en sueños.

Suavemente, el peliplateado logró salir de aquel inimaginablemente agradable abrazo; no obstante la mano derecha del jefe se había aferrado firmemente a la suya, con los dedos entrelazados son suma fuerza inconsciente. Inevitablemente el leve forcejeo que el tiburón realizó para liberarse despertó al mafioso.

La sobrecogedora mirada carmesí de Xanxus observó aquel agarre de manos y, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Superbi, lo soltó. Entonces algo sucedió dentro de Squalo en el momento en que sus cuerpos se separaron a causa de milímetros. Algo se había roto en su interior y sus entrañas se sobrecogieron de terror.

A lo largo del nuevo día que iniciaba Superbi Squalo se percató de algo definitivo en su vida: ahora pertenecía auténticamente a Xanxus y si se atrevía de nuevo a alejarse voluntariamente de él, su existencia colapsaría por completo, sea lo que fuera que eso significara.

* * *

La dura tarea de liderar a la familia Vongola apenas había empezado para el Décimo jefe, quien finalmente había recuperado a su Guardián de la Lluvia, mismo que en unos meses sustituyó su mano faltante por una espléndida prótesis que además fungía como un instrumento elemental para su técnica con la espada.

Por supuesto, Coyote Nougat puso un grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que la nueva y definitiva Lluvia Vongola era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo recientemente nombrado jefe Varia. El anciano antiguo Guardián de la Tormenta no cesaba de aludir al escándalo y el riesgo al orden del sistema de la mafia que suscitaba perder la independencia del escuadrón Varia. Obviamente, el Décimo hizo caso omiso de toda la palabrería de Coyote más que nunca en toda su vida.

Rápidamente los Vongola se acostumbraron al desenfrenado ritmo que llevaba la relación amorosa que vivían el jefe Varia y el jefe de la familia. Un día se detestaban y destruían un ala de la mansión a causa de sus riñas maritales, entonces Squalo juraba que no volvería a poner un pie en esa odiosa casa y se iba a liderar a su escuadrón en su castillo por un buen rato; por otra parte, al día siguiente podías envidiar la espléndida comunicación, tanto laboral como afectiva, que el uno y el otro se tenían porque además, Superbi fungía como la mano derecha de su jefe y los habitantes de la mansión tenían que estar preparados para encontrar a la feliz pareja dándose muestras muy efusivas de afecto en los rincones más insospechados del la gigantesca casa.

En algún punto de esta historia, Xanxus tuvo el desagradable placer de conocer a los Vongola de Japón, cuyo Guardián del Cielo era Sawada Tsunayoshi, un muchacho con un potencial gigantesco al que habían necesitado desesperadamente para librar la batalla contra Byakuran, el custodio en turno de los Anillos Mare, quien se había salido de control. Afortunadamente este dramático evento tuvo un final feliz. Además, Dino Cavallone cesó de prestar tanta atención a Squalo, para la rotunda satisfacción del moreno, pues había encontrado un tormentoso interés en un guardián de Sawada: Hibari Kyoya. Desgraciadamente el dueño de la flama de la Ira se topó con otra piedra en su zapato que despertaría el sentimiento de celos que tanto detestaba: Yamamoto Takeshi quien en realidad sólo se hubo convertido en el pupilo preferido del tiburón y no existía ninguna clase de relación afectivo-sexual entre ellos, en contra de las imaginaciones del pelinegro.

Ah, y, por supuesto, Squalo no dudó en volver a dejar crecer su cabello hasta alcanzar el largo que tanto enloquecía a su amante. Este sencillo acto simbolizaba una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo y a su jefe, debido a que él era el eso que Superbi buscó con tanto ahínco a lo largo de su vida, aquél por quien entregaría todo lo que era con el simple objetivo de protegerlo, porque Xanxus era su orgullo.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

**FIN**

* * *

_(1) Addio, vecchio_: Esta frase está escrita en italiano y significa 'Adiós, viejo'. Lo peculiar es el significado que tiene la palabra addio en aquel idioma, pues se trata de una despedida muy larga, incluso quizás nunca vuelvas a ver a la persona quien se lo dedicas.

Notas Finales: 

- La razón de que hiciera un cambio de edades fue sencilla: si quería que la historia del pasado de Squalo se desarrollara correctamente, tenía que existir esa brecha de tiempo; además si me apegaba a la historia original, Squalo trabajaría en un burdel a los 14 años y esta idea chocaba bastante en mi cabeza.

- Gola Mosca es el Guardián de la Nube de Xanxus en el final de esta historia, por si se lo preguntaban.

- Siempre había querido publicar una historia en la cual Xanxus fuera el Décimo, bien, ya lo hice, qué satisfecha estoy.

**¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo incansable que recibí de muchas personas quienes hicieron posible el que terminara por primera vez un fanfiction capitulado! Primeramente agradezco a mi beta reader quien fue innegablemente fundamental para lograrlo y después, no menos importante, a todos los lectores que nunca dejaron de animarme a lo largo de todo este relato. Espero, sinceramente, que hayan disfrutado de esta historia como yo lo hice imaginándola y posteriormente escribiéndola.**

Por cierto, apreciaría mucho leer los comentarios finales que tienen acerca de este relato.

"_Oh, no, no me arrepiento de nada; cuando dejé su piel, la primavera se desangró en París…_


End file.
